


All grown up but not quite

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stark Family [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Horror Elements, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Torture, random cameo of The doctor, the starks never get a break, will ad more as it goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: the Stark children Quinn and TJ are all grown and in high school but Loki is back to cause havoc and Quinn is his target just as a romance is starting between Quinn and their bodyguard Gage.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Ten years later**

Quinn was in her advanced math class, writing in her notebook. But even this class, hell the school was too easy for her. she had all the sciences aced. Right now she was working on more equations for her suit as the teacher droned on. "Quinn. Quinn!" She looked up. "Yes?" The teacher looked annoyed and Quinn saw the equation on the board. "Were you listening?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..." Even thoough she really wasn't. "Then care to answer this-" "2,457." The teacher was taken aback. "Very good." Quinn went back to her notebook as the teacher controlled her annoyance. Quinn couldn't help the small smirk. Next to her dad and maybe few other people, she could divide by zero among other highly advanced forms of math. It annoyed her teachers to no end but she always made grade n matter how little she paid attention.

She got to her locker, putting her books away when suddenly an idea for her suit hit her, getting out her notebook, using the locker door to prop her notebook, writing it down quickly. Suddenly there was a voice behind her. One of the boys of the school. "Uh Hello, Quinn." She sighed, annoyed. Nearly every day a boy was trying to talk to her or ask her on a date. She didn't even turn. "Yes?" The boy swallowed, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Well I was wondering if your free-" "I'm not." The boy looked taken aback. "But..." "No buts. Now go away." The boy glared weakly. "You could at least look me in the eye." She rolled her eyes, turning, crossing her arms, notebook and pen still in hand. "I'm not free. There? Is that better?" The boy shook his head. "Should have never even tried. You've turned down nearly every guy, least from what I've heard. Just why? Do you not want a boyfriend?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know there are things in the world more important then having a boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to get to." She walked away going to the cafeteria, notebook in hand.

She got her coffee and got her seat in the back. She tended to be a loner, working in her notebook all day. After a few minutes in the cafeteria she heard a ruckus starting. She looked up, seeing Mason holding a small boy to the wall and not in any good way either. He was about ready to punch him. She glared, walking over, overhearing some of what he was saying. "Com'on four eyes! Wheres my homework?" Mason had a kid up against a wall in the cafeteria. He's grown since he and Quinn were in kindergarten. With a build that would put most of the football team to shame with broad shoulders and wide body. He was there quarterback. The kid's name was Logan. He was much smaller with broken glasses being held by tape. He was shaking, looking terrified. "I-I'm sorry but I didn't have time last night. My parents and I went to my grandmothers." Mason growled, raising his fist. "Hey! Let him go!" He stopped, looking behind him. Quinn Stark stood, hands in fists at her sides. Quinn, now 16 going on 17 and has grown into a gorgeous woman. Long dark hair, curving body, large dark eyes you could lose yourself in, every guy in school wanted her but she wanted none of them. Mason smirked. "Oh whats little miss Stark gonna do? Math me to death?" She smirked to him, glaring. "Possibly. It would be enough to cause your brain to freeze." She was all 5'2 and not at all intimidated by his 6'5 stature.

Mason growled, turning to her, ready to punch her. When he threw the punch she grabbed his wrist, twisting it, along with twisting his arm. He yelped in pain. "Bitch! Let me go!" She learned a thing or two from Gage and Clint. She glared. "Will you leave him alone?" "Yes! Damn, this hurts." She smirked, seeing the pained tears in his eyes as she let go. He growled, punching her quickly. She was surprised but stopped herself from falling before throwing a punch of her own. That's when the students started chanting. "Fight!" That's when Logan got a teacher.

Tony held the door open for his daughter. "Times like this I'm glad were billionaires." Quinn groaned, walking in, messenger bag around her shoulder. "He started it." Tony sighed, closing the door. "I know and if I didn't buy the school off you would have gotten expelled. Stupid zero tolerance policy." Quinn sighed, looking to her dad. "Can I just go to the lab and pretend this never happened?" Tony smiled, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, just no explosions. Still repairing parts of the lab from your last experiment." she smirked. "No promises!" She made her way down to the lab. Tony chuckled, going into the kitchen were Kim was reading.

Quinn put her numbers into the lab, going in quickly. Once she got her bag down and notebook out she heard the door open again. She smiled, seeing Gage come in. "Hey you.." He smiled, walking over. "Hey princess..so fighting at school?" Gage barely aged a day. He may have been going into his 40's or so but he still looked just as young as the day he got hired by Tony. Quinn groaned, face palming. "Excuse me for stopping a bully. Apparently I'm not allowed to do that." Gage chuckled, leaning against her desk. "TJ isn't gonna let you live this down." She smirked. "Oh please, I got worse on him." She started to type on the computer. Gage got a look at her face. The side was bruising, with a small cut. "You should take care of that." "Later." Gage rolled his eyes, getting up. "No. Now. I'll go get something for it." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes dear.." She smiled, going back to typing as he left the room. She rolled her black hoodie sleeves up, standing, bringing up the holographic table with her suit, working on it, putting bits and pieces together like a puzzle.

Gage came back in, small first aid kit in hand. She smirked over. "Is a first aid kit really needed?" He smiled. "I didn't feel like getting them out. Now stop working for a moment and sit." She sat down with a sigh as he stood in front of her, placing the first aid kit on the table, getting out an alcoholic wipe, wiping the small cut on her face. She hissed. "ow.." He frowned softly. "Sorry.." She smiled weakly. "I didn't know the cut ran that deep." He smirked. "You'd be surprised sometimes." He threw the wipe away, getting the ointment. He got a little dab on his finger, starting to rub it gently into her cheek bone. She sucked in a breath. Having him touch her so gently, so close. She swallowed. She shouldn't be feeling this way about him. He nearly raised her but for some reason that made her want him even more. Her mind was starting to list all the reasons she shouldn't want him when he moved, putting the band-aid on as if she was made of glass. "There. better." He smiled and her heart melted. She smirked,standing. "Can I go back to work now?" He chuckled. "Yes Miss. Stark, you can." she smirked. "Thank you ." She stood by the table again, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. "Did you want anything?" He spoke. She sighed, moving pieces of the holographic Iron Man suit. "Just coffee. You know how I like it." He nodded. "Got it." He walked out of the lab leaving her alone with her torrent of thoughts.

TJ got home, throwing his book bag on the recliner and heading for the kitchen. Kim was starting to get dinner together. "Hello to you to. How was school?" TJ shrugged. "It was school. Boring." Tony gave him a blank look. "gee what a story. Don't eat too much, your moms starting dinner." TJ frowned. "Com'on, just something small." Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, something small." TJ quickly looked through the fridge, getting a few cheese sticks, walking out of the room and down to the training area. In the training room he was using a pistol, shooting at a target, quickly emptying the magazine. Once the mag was done he used throwing knives, the paper falling to the ground, only leaving the paper head. There was a slow clap. He looked, catching his breath. "Hey sis..whoa, what happened?" Quinn groaned. "stopped a bully at school."TJ smiled. "really? Good job. Soon you'll be fighting with the rest of us."Quinn smirked. He walked to her, ruffling her hair. Suddenly his cell phone was ringing, he picked it out form his pocket, answering. "Hey beautiful.." He smirked. Quinn rolled his eyes, speaking quietly. "Who is it this time?" He mouthed the name. "Melinda." She sighed, walking out, leaving him alone with his phone call. He's also become quite the womanizer. Shes never seen someone date'em and leave them like that since before her dad met their mom. Clint started to walk in the training area as Quinn was walking out. Clint saw TJ on the phone. "Who's he talking to?" Quinn rolled he eyes. "Who do you think?" Clint smirked weakly. "A girl? What? Is that the fifth this week?" "One for every day." "What happened to your face? Look a little banged up." Quinn sighed. "I stopped a bully but he kinda got a good hit in." "ahh I see." Clint chuckled as he continued to walk upstairs. Quinn following.

She avoided sleep like the plague, until her body forced her to sleep. Her mind became foggy, her body achy, she hated her bodies need for sleep. It was 2AM, Gage was on patrol when she started to whimper in her sleep, holding the pillow tight enough to rip holes in it. Gage had set it up for JARVIS to alert him when she had a nightmare. Some of them were pretty severe to the point her body reacting whats in the dream. If she was being strangled in the dream, there's a chance she could stop breathing in her sleep. He opened her door carefully, walking over. "Quinn..." She whimpered, curled into a ball. He started petting her hair, shaking her gently. "Quinn, princess, wake up..." After a few moments she woke with a start, gasping. Tears going down her face. She looked up, seeing Gage."I'm sorry..." He smiled sadly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now what was in this dream?" She swallowed, sitting up, wiping the tears away from her face. "Loki." He frowned tensing. "Loki? As in the trickster God? God of Lies, Loki?" She nodded. "Yeah. It was a vision but it didn't show much. In fact, it was very different, like it was being forced into my mind, not just showing up. It was Loki, he was the clearest part of it but I'm not sure what day or time or month but it's at my school." Her lip trembled, getting more and more terrified the more she thought about it. "I think he wants me." Gage tensed but he quickly wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close. "He's not gonna get that." She let her tears silently fall into Gage's shirt, hoping and praying her vision was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gage went to Kim,Tony and Clint while Quinn and TJ were in school. When it came to her visions he didn't mess around. He knew they were always right and he also knew she would hide them away like a cat if it happened to be about her. Which was a very rare case. 99% of the time she never saw visions that had herself in it, just ones that had the family in it but he was willing to bet the gift went to people she was close to, not just family but family so far were the only people she was close to. They were all in the kitchen, Kim taking in all he said. She swallowed. "And she said it was like someone was forcing the vision into her head?" Gage nodded. "Yeah. She said Loki was the clearest part of it. The rest is a blur." Tony looked to Kim worriedly. Clint watching as Tony placed his hand on the small of his wife's back, hating how even after over 10 years he still felt the larch of his heart at the sight. Kim sighed. "It seems like Loki might be the one projecting it into her mind. Shes a powerful dream walker, he can sense that most likely and since he's a god who knows quite a bit about magic I'm going to assume he's put these visions in her head for some reason. But why? What would he want with her?" Tony frowned. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

A few hours later Quinn was the first home from school, she was reading her equations in her notebook when she stopped, looking in the living room, seeing her family waiting there like an intervention. She waved feebly. "Hi...can I help you guys?" Kim frowned. "Gage told us about your vision." Quinn gave Gage a look as he looked away form her, hands in his pockets. She swallowed. "Oh?" Kim smiled sadly. "He only told us because he knew you wouldn't." Quinn frowned. "I know I wouldn't, I can take care of this myself. I have working repulers now, I can protect myself." Tony shook his head. "Against a human, yeah, you can. Against an actual God with the ability of magic? No. So until this vision happens, Gage will be going to school with you." Quinn groaned, hating how her heart started to beat faster at the thought. "No. He isn't, I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard 24/7 to hover over me." She was starting to glare. At school she tended to be a loner and she liked it that way. Gage gave a weak glare, his arms crossing. "Yes. I am going. Were not taking the risk if he comes to attack you." Quinn glared at him. "I can protect myself." "Not against a god Princess." She tried hard to hide the small growl that was bubbling up. She turned quickly, huffing away to the lab.

Tony sighed. "Well. That went well." Kim frowned before smiling sadly. "Shes exactly like you, you know that?" Tony gave a weak smile. "Sorry?" Gage ran a hand down his face, trying to pretend her words didn't hurt or sting. "You think I should go apologize? I was kinda harsh." Tony frowned, standing. "In a little bit. Let her cool down and she'll be fine." Gage shook his head. "I'll be in the training room." He started to walk away, Clint following. "Hey! Wait up." Gage let out an annoyed sigh. This whole situation has him worried sick and annoyed. He cant do anything yet to help. "What?" Clint didn't miss the tone he had. "Well first calm down." Gage groaned, continuing to walk. "How can I calm down? A God is after her and she thinks she can take him." Clint smirked weakly,walking with him. "That old Stark over-confidence. You're not gonna get rid of that."

TJ was the next home, his school being a bit further away. He could already sense the tension in the house. He saw his dad in the kitchen, drinking coffee and working on a Starkpad. He walked in. "Whats going on?" Tony sighed. "Well Loki, God of Lies and who tried to take over the world once is projecting visions into your sisters head and also he's after her." TJ's eyes narrowed. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Is she gonna be ok?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, Gage is gonna go to her school with her to help out, shes not happy about that." TJ smirked weakly. "I bet." He started to walk back into the living room, setting his book bag on the ground.

Quinn was blasting music as she worked on the torso of her suit which was hanging from the lab ceiling. Most of the suit was finished, it was small things like wiring in the inside and making sure it actually could fly and blast things. Those were kinda important. She had her hair up in a messy bun, oil was smearing over he hands, arms and face as she worked to get things in place. Suddenly her music muted as the lab door opened. She came out of the torso, only to glare at Gage. "Oh well if it isn't my knight in shining armor. Here to rescue me?" Gage gave her a look. "You know were only trying to protect you." "I can take care of myself. I'm not five anymore." Gage groaned, walking closer. "Yeah. We know." He had to swallow the sting of her comment, frowning softly. '" just came down here to apologize. My tone upstairs was a little harsh." "Ok." Gage blinked. "Ok? All I get is ok?" She came out from the hanging red and gold torso with a half glare. "What else should I say? I accepted your apology, now excuse me, I have work." Gage blinked before shaking his head.

"You know. I'm starting to like you better when you were five. You were less of a brat." She glared over. "Excuse me for growing up. Excuse me for not needing protection and excuse me if I can take care of my own fucking self." She stood, arms crossing. Gage glared, walking closer. "Take of yourself? Really? Is that why I nearly have to drag you to bed when you've been up 56 hours straight and nearly force food into you when you forget to eat, on the brink of fainting? Cause that doesn't seem like taking care of yourself." She glared but knew she had nothing else to add. She was cornered in their little fight. She suddenly went back to her suit that was hanging from the lab ceiling, grabbing a wrench and going back to work. "Just leave me alone smith." Gage glared. "Whatever you say Stark." He quickly made his way out of the lab, hating how his heart was aching from her words. Each stung and each stung worse the the last and he hated it. He ran his hands through his hair before making his way to the training room. He needed to break a punching bag. He pretended he didn't hear her rock music blasting again.

Later that night her father nearly forced her to go to her room to rest. She was on her Starkpad, working on the suit when there was a knock on the door. "If you Gage, go away." "Nope. Just your brother." She sighed. "Enter." Her door opened, she looked over. TJ frowned. "Whats your problem with Gage now?" He came over, sitting next to her. She frowned. "We sorta had a fight." "Another one?" She groaned. "It's not like I want to. The words just kinda spill out. But I can take care of myself. I know how to fight and now they think I'm some princess that needs rescuing from the big bad guy." "Loki isn't a normal bad guy though." Quinn weakly glared at him. "They told you too? Lord, I can't keep anything to myself can I?" TJ smirked. "Nope." She groaned. TJ put his strong arm around her, giving her soft noggies. "Why don't you let your bodyguard do his job and actually fucking protect you, you know, as in his job title?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't want anyone hurt that doesn't have to be." TJ frowned as she sat up out of his arms. "So you'd rather you got hurt?" "If it means saving or helping any one of you, yes. I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account. Gage has done that enough as it is, I think our guards kinda deserve a break for once." TJ frowned. "Just be careful when you go out and stop this stupid fighting with Gage. He's only doing his job." _He's only doing his job_. Quinn looked away, pretending those words didn't hurt, wondering why they did. "I know."

The next day at school, Gage came with her as promised but she came prepared. She had one of her repulsers with her in her bag just in case Loki decided to show up. As they walked in the hall, she sighed. "I'm...sorry. About yesterday. I said some pretty mean things." Gage smiled weakly over. "It's ok." He frowned softly. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't helping." She smirked weakly. "You were kinda fanning the flames." He smiled. "Oh, gee thanks." She smirked weakly, pretending her heart didn't leap at his adorable smile. She looked to the hall as they walked. She got to her first class as he patroled the school grounds.

It was her third period when suddenly there was blasts in the hall. Quinn tensed. She knew it was Loki. An announcement was going around the school to stay in the classrooms, that were was some sort of shooter in the school. She ignored it, getting her bag and getting her repulser out before anyone could protest, nearly running out of the classroom. She closed the door, looking down the empty hallway on both sides. Then she saw him, standing about 20 feet away. All green and black and leather. That twisted smirk on his face, golden scepter in hand as he walked closer to her. "Ah, the would be hero emerges." She glared, charging the repulser. "What do you want?" He smirked, starting to walk closer. "What I want? I like that question. What I want is You, little miss Stark. You and your powerful mind." She growled, walking backwards, away from him as he walked closer, raising her repulser. "Why?" "To be my Queen. As the soon to be King of Asguard, I need a capable women. You have proved yourself so many times over, I can see in your heart and see such strength and determination and passion. The kind of passion that wins wars." She growled, shooting him, making him lose balance momentarily before growling. She smirked weakly. "Sorry. My hand slipped." She started to shoot again when he dodged, shooting with his scepter. She dodged, now kneeling as she shot him. She managed to hit the blue stone, making a shock wave go thru the hallway, denting lockers, making her fall backwards. She heard Gage a small distance from her, shouting her name. "Quinn!" She growled, sitting up, attempting to shot him again before he was standing above her in a millisecond, stabbing the scepter into her shoulder. She growled, fighting off the pain as she raised her repulser, charging it when suddenly there was a gun shot ringing through the hall, with Loki stumbling back with a pained hiss.

She knew it was Gage who shot him, who was now rushing to her side, helping her sit up. "Dammit Quinn! What were you thinking, going against him?" She growled. "I was thinking I was protecting innocent people." He sighed, helping her up when Loki started to get up with a growl. Then suddenly there were dozens of shield agents standing around Loki. Couslon coming out from one of the doors, walking toward Loki. "Don't fight or you'll be turned into ash." Loki saw the weapon they had and could sense it would do as threatened. He growled, putting his hands up in surrender as the agents quickly started to cuff him. Quinn was standing with Gage, now smirking. "Wow. I didn't know you called them." Gage smiled weakly. "I didn't." Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's Coulson for you." Gage sighed, looking at her now bleeding shoulder. "You ok?" She let out a breath. "Yeah. Just a flesh would." Gage nodded, hand on her back. "Lets get you stitched up then. Also we'll probably be going on the hellicarrier." She rolled her eyes. "Of corse we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki glared at Director Fury as the familiar cell closed and locked. Fury looked over to him. "Seem familiar?" Loki smirked. "I Don't know. Does it?" Fury let out a half amused sound before walking out of the room. In medical Quinn was getting her shoulder stitched up, her father walking into the exam room with Gage following. Tony looked softly stern at his daughter. "I thought I told you not go go against Loki." She rolled her eyes. "And I told you I can take care of myself." Tony let out a annoyed sound. "Yeah. I can see that pretty well from your wound you were taking care of it. Can you not completely disobey me and run head first into danger?" She raised an eyebrow. "Can you?" He was about to speak when he stopped himself. "Good point. Still, Don't do something like this again." She sighed. "Fine. Got it." He nodded before hugging her, being careful of her shoulder. "You know I love you princess." She smiled sadly. "I know. I love you too dad." He smiled, kissing her head before walking out of the room, leaving her with Gage as the doctor walked out as well. She gave him a look. "Here to lecture me too?" He sighed. "Nope. Just to check on you. You ok?" She spoke softer. "Yeah. Fine. Is everyone at school ok? You?" He nodded. "Yeah. No one was hurt. Shaken up but not hurt." She breathed out in relief. "Good."

Once she was done Gage escorted her to the briefing room where Fury and Coulson stood, her family already sitting around the table. Soon as she sat down Fury started. "Why is Loki back?" Quinn spoke up. "How did you know he was back? I mean, you and your boys in black came out of nowhere pretty damn fast." Coulson spoke. "We've been keeping track of his whereabouts since the battle of New York. We have signals that track his magic signature along with the tesseract. It wasn't hard to find him." Fury was getting annoyed. "But this still doesn't answer my question: Why is he back in the first place? Isn't he suppose to be getting justice served to him on Asgurd?" Nearly her whole family looked over at her. She swallowed. "He's back because of me. He's been projecting visions into my head about him, about his confrontation. He says he wants me to be his queen for whenever he becomes king of Asguard which I'm assuming wont be by any legal means." She saw the worried and scared faces of her family.

Fury shook his head, she wasn't sure if it was by annoyance or worry for the world. Coulson looked deep in thought, as always, ever stoic even when it came to the people who were very nearly his family. Fury took in a breath. "Until we figure out this...peculiar situation. I would like you all to stay aboard here. Contact their schools, you could be here a while." Tony and Kim looked mildly shocked but not entirely surprised. Tony spoke. " Is that really the safest strategy? I mean with Loki and her in the same place, wouldn't that seem a bit, I don't know, dangerous?" Tony couldn't help the small glare at Fury. Fury gave him a look. "isn't everything we do dangerous? I just want everyone in the literal same boat. That way if something does happen, were all in the same place." He started to walk out of the room. "Let Coulson know anything you guys need." Quinn sighed and TJ spoke. "So...were stuck here?" Tony sighed. "Seems like it." Coulson walked around the table to them. "There's plenty of food and beverages in the mess hall. Let me know when you need a room. Me and my agents are here to help you." TJ perked up. "Your agents? Is Agent ward around here?" "Yes. He's floating around here somewhere..."He trailed off as TJ walked quickly out of the room. Tony chuckled weakly before looking at Clint. "Seems you got competition in the role-model department." Clint gave a weak glare. " Laugh it up Stark."

TJ looked around, asked a few agents and found Agent Ward and Agent May in the training area of the hellicarrier He smirked, seeing May was winning. "Looks like someone is going soft." Agent May stopped as she had her fist an inch from wards face. Ward gave him a look as he blocked her. "TJ, always good to see you." TJ smirked, walking over. "Up for a spar?" Ward smiled weakly. "Ready to get your ass beat?" May sighed, walking out of the room.

It was hours later, going into nighttime that Quinn was in the mess hall, drinking her 5th cup of coffee. Gage walked in, knowing TJ was either in his room or chatting with fellow Agents. Tony and Kim were in their own room. He walked over as she yawned, looking at her notebook. "Hey, why don't you-" "No. I'm not going to sleep." She looked into her coffee, speaking quietly. "Not with him here." Gage sat next to her. "So what, you just gonna stay up for God knows how long until this is over?" She sighed "That was the plan." Gage smirked weakly. "Well it's a suck ass plan." He stood up, nudging her shoulder with his hand. "Com'on, you're going to sleep-" "I'm not." He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me carry you." She groaned, standing, taking her coffee with her, at least until he took it out of her hand. She groaned again, taking her notebook. He chuckled, following her.

She got to her room, brushing her teeth and getting into pajama pants and her favorite band shirt. She sighed, going to sit on the bed as Gage leaned against the wall. She sat on the bed, looking nervous. "You're gonna stay with me right? We don't have JARVIS on here to alert you and I don't want something to happen, I mean if Loki tries something-" "I'm not leaving." He said softly but sternly enough to stop her rambling. She swallowed. He hated how scared..No..terrified she looked. She spoke, her voice close to shaking. "Can you at least sit on the bed?" She smirked weakly but he could see the fear in her eyes. Covering up the fear with over-confidence. "I promise, I'm not gonna jump you." He smiled weakly, going to sit on the bed. "Good. I was worried." He sighed, speaking softer. "Lay down." She let those words sink in before laying down slowly as he brought the blankets over her. He felt her shaking as he brought the covers to her shoulders. "I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Close your eyes." She swallowed, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath before her breathing slowed to sleeping. Gage sat against the wall, hand gently over her blanket covered shoulder.

She fell asleep fast and she dreamed but she didn't know she was. She heard a voice. A hauntingly familiar voice. "Wake up little miss Stark. Wake and see your kingdom." She woke with a start only to look around her and see she wasn't in her room with Gage watching over her. She was in some palace of gigantic proportions. Gold covered everything, every wall, every tile of the floor, lined every gigantic window. She swallowed when she saw Space outside and stars. "Hello, future Queen of Asguard." She looked toward the voice only to tense up. Loki sat upon the gigantic golden throne, scepter in hand. He grinned. "Hello. Do you like this? It can be your new home." She growled. "I don't want it to be." She stood, only to feel she wasn't in her pajamas but some Asguadian dress, red with golden ribbons going around it, the red material flowing around her, on the ground like blood.

He chuckled lowly, standing. "Do you like it? I though the color was...fitting." She glared. "Where are we?" He smirked. "Technically, your mind. You're already quite aware of my ability to project. That is what I am doing. Projecting. " She tried hard not to show her fear, keeping her glare on him but damn he was inside her head. She didn't like that. "Why of all people do you want me? Why can't you leave me the fuck alone? You don't think I get enough shit with this little gift of mine? I already have seven beings in my head, giving me visions of whats to come and trust me none of it is pretty. I don't need another let alone the God of lies and trickery."

He growled, now a foot away from her, the scepter to her throat. "You will watch your mouth." She glared. "Fuck you." He let it sink in a moment before laughing lowly. "Oh such fire inside you." He brought back the scepter, hitting her face hard with it. She fell but barely got time to get up as he was standing over top of her, scepter to her throat. He smirked. "Seem familiar? Where is you knight now to save you?" He started to laugh at the look on her face. Her eyes widened, how could he know their little pet names? "Oh I know. I know plenty. I see your longing for him. It's pathetic. Of all the men the stark Princess could have she wants the guard dog." He smirked when she glared at him, seeing the hurt now in her eyes. "Am I a god of lies now as I speak truth? The one you should be weary of lying is your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. Someone let a spider inside." She growled, starting to fight him until he threw the scepter and got her wrists pinned to the golden floor. He smirked, whispering. "You shall see those you love die, over and over again until you become my queen." She growled as he brought a hand to her head. She shouted as he held her head firmly in place, starting to glow green. "No!" Then she felt a pain in her head, wincing. "Ahh..."

Gage had fallen into a half sleep, only woken by her whimpers. He leaned down, shaking her shoulder. "Quinn...Quinn wake up..." She woke, looking around, tears going down her face as she sat up quickly, looking. It wasn't until she felt strong, gentle hands hold her arms that she focused on him. He spoke softly. "Your'e ok. You're safe." She swallowed. "I'm not in Asgard anymore." He raised an eyebrow. "Asgard?" She nodded, her hands going to her head, feeling to see if there was a bump or wound. "He projected it into my head. Spoke to me." She looked away. He tightened his hold in worry. "What did he say?" Her lip trembled before steeling her emotions and looking up at him. "He said until I become his queen I'm going to watch those I love die over and over again." Gage looked confused. "What does he mean by that?" She looked down at the blanket until she heard it. A blood curdling scream from next door. Her eyes widened, looking. "TJ..." She got up, nearly running to the door. Gage followed, calling after her. "Quinn! Stop!" She ran to her brothers room, knocking on the door frantically, trying to get in. "TJ!" Suddenly his door opened as he answered it, pistol in hand as he looked woken from sleep. "Damn, Quinn it's three in the morning. What do you want?" Her lip trembled, reaching out to him. "Your ok?" He looked blankly at her. "Other then being woken at three in the morning, yeah." She suddenly hugged him, tears falling. He hugged her back weakly, now worried. Gage was behind her, looking worriedly to. "Sis? What happened?" She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I...I heard you screaming. Like someone was torturing you." Her voice wobbled. Gage spoke up. "Hallucinations. That's what Loki meant." Quinn looked at Gage, looking terrified. How was she suppose to fight hallucinations let alone Loki?


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4AM and three horrifying hallucinations later that the whole family was up and awake, trying to figure out what to do. All were in the debriefing room, all coffee in hand. Quinn with her head laying on the table, arms over her head protectively, trying to block out any and all hallucinations in vain. Gage was next to her, rubbing her back, her brother next to her as well, looking ready to protect her at any cost. Coulson was with them, waiting for Fury who was came walking in, coffee in hand, dark pajamas on with his trademark leather jacket. "I guess I should say good morning but it's not very good as I'm being woken up at 4 in the morning." He took a long sip of his coffee. "Coulson filled me in a bit but I need to hear it again. This early its gonna take a bit to stick." Tony was pacing, then looked at Fury when he was done talking, glaring. "Sorry the welfare of my family is such a burden. But Loki, the little shit that he is, is basically cursing my daughter with horrifying hallucinations of us dying. Ranging from just noises and voices to full blown having-no-idea-what-reality-is-and whats-not hallucinations. This is a problem."

"It's also dangerous." Coulson spoke up. He continued as everyone looked at him. "There's a high chance she could have a full blown hallucination and lash out if she thinks shes being attacked." Quinn looked up, looking terrified. Getting a hint at what he was saying. Her mother spoke thou, quietly. "What does this mean?" Coulson looked to Kim. "I'd like to place her in one of our holding cells until this is over. For her safety and everyone around her." Everyone started to protest. Shouts of "You can't do that!" came from her family as she sat, taking in everything. Furry raised his voice. "Enough! I agree with Coulson. For her safety and everyone around her, until such time we deemed her safe, we'll place her in a holding cell." Quinn looked to the table, her eyes watering. She looked up. "I understand." Gage looked between Fury and Quinn, standing, glaring. "Sir, no! She isn't a danger. Everyone on this ship, aside from her parents, are highly trained in combat. If she lashes out, they can more than easily subdue her without hurting her." Fury looked at him. "And if they can't? If she gets a hit in a vulnerable place, pokes an eye, knees a groin. She has fighting skills Agent Smith. Skills you and Agent Barton have taught her. Shes going into a holding cell. Coulson, escort to her new room."

Gage was about to protest when Quinn stood and stopped him. "No. Don't. I get it,really. Just let them do their job." Coulson went next to Quinn, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. He got her to the entry way when she stopped, tensing up. There was screams and the room nearly blacked out. "Oh God...it's so dark.. where are the lights?" She barely heard Coulson telling her they were ok and everything was fine. It was just her mind. But it felt so real. She could feel the chill in the room as she looked back,letting out a small cry as tears started. There was blood everywhere, pooling, her family laying slaughtered around the debriefing room. Her mother's body gutted and so very pale as her father held her tightly, crying harder then shes ever seen him cry. Her brother and Gage bled to death, she could tell that from their wounds. She cried, seeing their bodies, bloodied and red and dead. She tried to run toward them but Coulson stopped her. "No! Let me go! I have to see them!" She tried to fight Coulson off when she felt bloodied hands on her forearms. She pushed him away, backing away into a wall, feeling the blood, smelling it.

Suddenly Coulson was kneeling in front of her. She nearly screamed as she saw his pale face, bleeding from his neck, a straight red line that didn't want to stop bleeding out.. She shook her head, sobbing. "No! No!" She knew he was talking but it came out as nothing but a garbled, awful, deathly sound. She was scared stiff, frozen in the spot. She started mumbling. "Blood...so much blood...make it stop..." She closed her eyes, trying to will it away. Then suddenly there were strong, gentle hands holding her face. A softly stern voice bringing a golden light into the nightmare. "Quinn! It's not real. You're safe. We're all safe." She opened her eyes to find everything was as it should be. The debriefing room wasn't covered in blood, her family wasn't slaughtered and Gage has moved Coulson out of the way to help her. The rest of her family stood, watching between horror and worry at a distance from her. She sniffled, looking into Gage's warm, worried hazel eyes. "Gage?" He smiled weakly, sadly, moving some hair out of her face. "Yeah princess. We're safe." She started sobbing, hiding into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, comforting her best he could.

Tony knelled near them, watching in horrified awe. "Princess...what did you see?" The rest seemed to be standing around in a semi-circle around her, watching with the same worry and horror seeing there normally strong daughter and sister breaking down into tears. She swallowed down her tears, looking up at them. "It was everyone. Everyone was slaughtered, gutted, tortured." She sucked in a breath, looking away. "Blood. There was so much blood. Oh God..Coulson! Are you-" Coulson was still kneeling to her side. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm just fine Quinn." She swallowed, her voice cracking. "You were chocking on your own blood and...God...God knows what else...you made this awful...death sound..." TJ spoke, his voice low. "This is what Loki did to you?" Quinn looked up at her brother, he looked between livid with anger and worry for his sister. She spoke. "Yes. Unless I become his queen. This...this is worse than anything he could do. Hearing your screams and not knowing whats real and whats not..TJ?" She trailed off as he started walk out of the room. Tony chased after him, already knowing what he was going to do. "TJ, no!" Once they were alone in the hall, Tony grabbed his shoulder. "No! Stop. You have no idea exactly what Loki is capable of." TJ glared. "I know exactly what he's capable of. What he did to Clint, new york, you and now my sister? He's done enough." Tony glared. "That doesn't mean you have to confront him. You don't know what he could do to you." "I don't care dad! I'm sick of this, I need to do something!" He pushed away from his dad, walking down the hall that held Loki in his cell.

TJ charged in. Tony had given up, knowing there was no stopping TJ. He saw Loki, laying face up, hands folded over his stomach as if in some mediation. He growled, going up to the glass, pounding on it. "Hey! Nap time is over!" Loki smirked, not even opening his eyes. "The warrior has come to visit." He opened his eyes, turning his head smoothly to look at TJ. TJ glared. "Why are you dong this? To us? My sister?" Loki sat up just as smoothly, smirking over. "She shall be my queen. Until she agrees, well, it might be a bit...unpleasant." He started to stand when TJ continued. "Unpleasant? You're breaking her. Once you're done we'll be lucky if she even has her sanity. They're putting her in a holding cell because shes dangerous and can't event tell her own reality." Loki snickered lowly. "They do like putting things in cells don't they? They had originally built this for your good friend Dr. Banner. Claimed he was a danger. A beast playing as a man. Then there's...well.. Me. And all it took was playing surrender until my idiot of a brother broke me out. And then there's your darling sister. The princess who will soon become Queen along side my throne. That is, if she agrees. I can do many things, forcing someones will is not one of them." TJ growled. "She will never be your queen. You can put her through hell and back and she will still have the strength to say no. To say fuck you." Loki glared before smirking. "You Starks and your stubbornness. I will find a way around that."

It's been hours, now going on 9AM with Quinn with only about 5 hours of sleep and now inside the cold, dark cell, curled up on the cot that was offered. She started hearing screams of pain. Quick, with each inflect of injury. She tried closing her eyes, forcing herself to remember, it's not real. But It felt so damn real. That was the problem. Soon others joined, recognizing them as her mother, TJ, Clint. The screams and moaning of pain only became louder as she curled more, putting her hands over her ears. "Stop it, stop it!" She mumbled out, tears falling. "Quinn..." Gage. His voice sounded a hell of a lot closer than the others and weak and pained. She forced herself to open her eyes, sucking in a breath as she saw him crumbled against the wall, injuries all over him, cuts of every kind to insure he would bleed to death, painfully so. Bruises littered his arms, eye, nose broken. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, starting to mumble to herself. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." Gage breathed in, wheezing. A punctured lung. He glared weakly.

"Oh it's real." He was pressing his hands to a wound on his stomach. She shook her head, trying in vain to block him out. He continued. "I can see inside you. Your feelings." He sneered out and it cut her deep. He continued. "Your nearly 17 years old and your want this old bag of bones? This bag of bones that's at least twice your age." He chuckled lowly before coughing up blood. "You disgust me. Your the Stark princess, you could have anyone you want but who would want you?" Her eyes snapped open, tears falling, her hands gripping her head, shaking in denial. He smirked and it was sick on him. She felt nauseous from it.  _That wasn't him._

He wasn't so evil, so cold. He was warm and safe and home. But the words cut her so deep she couldn't keep the strength up of telling herself it wasn't real. He continued. "oh, did I hit a soft spot? Who would want Quinn Stark? A bitchy little daddies girl with a heart of ice. All you do is whine about your work and your nightmares. This...here.." He weakly implied himself as she struggled not to sob and break down completely. "This was your fault. I was protecting you because some little coward was too weak to protect herself-" "Stop! Stop! JUST STOP! !" She cried out, nearly screaming. He smirked that sickeningly evil smirk and then she launched at him, shaking his shoulders, feeling the blood beneath her hands. "Why are you doing this!? Why!? " He smirked. "Because. I was just doing my job, _princess_." He sneered the last word before spitting blood in her face. She ignored the blood, starting to strangle him, yelling at him to stop.

She didn't stop until she felt someone pull her away, holding her tightly against him. "Quinn! Stop! It's just in your head! Nothing is there!" His voice. Gage, his voice, his real voice cleared away the hallucination. Leaving her panting with anger and hurt and adrenaline as she looked at the clean room. Her lip trembled as he turned her to face him. She was relived to see worry in those warm eyes but that evil version of him stuck in her mind like a leech. She felt nauseous, remembering that smirk, all he said. "Oh God...I think I'm gonna be sick." He helped her to the toilet that was in the cell and held her hair back. He didn't let the tears in his eyes show. He was worried sick and was scared he would lose her completely. He had an idea of who could help but he would have to talk to tony.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

**1PM**

Since Quinn had lashed out at the hallucination of Gage,they decided to try some medications, hoping they would work. They didn't. If anything, they made them last longer. They were all at a loss at what to do to help her. Thats when Gage sat down with Tony. Tony could see Gage hasn't gotten any sleep, always constantly keeping watch over Quinn and helping her out of a horrible hallucination. Tony wasn't any better. "Tony, I think we need your doctor." Tony raised an eyebrow. "My Doctor? Exactly what do you mean?" Gage rolled his eyes. "You know which one. The only one with a blue box time machine." "You really think we need him?" Gage looked lost, looking at Tony. "Worth a shot right? Nothing else is helping." Tony nodded. "I'll give him a call but he could show five minutes from now, he could show a month from now. Keep that in mind." Gage stood. "Got it sir." Gag walked out of the room as Tony got his phone out, looking for the Doctors number. He pressed call, running a hand down his face. 

**2 days later**

TJ was walking around the hellicarrier. Exploring and trying to get his mind off of his sister losing her mind and the cause of it locked up. He started going down a hall but saw it was a dead end. He started to turn then he heard this weird, pleasant whooshing noise, the air around him turning to wind, blowing his dark brown hair around. He turned, looking with curiosity and nervousness. He had his gun ready as a blue box started to materialize in the dead end hallway. He blinked, keeping his gun held high. There was a few moments then the door opened, reviling a man, fairly attractive with spiky hair and a suit.

 The man raised his hands, seeing the gun. "Guns, right, must mean I'm in SHIELD then....Ahh... Hello?" TJ glared, walking closer. "Name?" The man looked over at TJ. "The doctor." TJ raised an eyebrow. "Doctor who?" The doctor smiled hearing that but then looked serious. "Your father called me about your sister. Please, let me go see them." TJ' eyes widened, starting to holster his weapon. "How did you know who-" "It's not exactly hard. I mean The dark hair, dark eyes, the raised eyebrow. Oh yes, your you're fathers son alright." The doctor smiled, ruffling his hair. TJ slapped his hand away. "Whatever. Com'on, I'l lead you to them."

As TJ lead the doctor down the hall, the doctor was looking all over. He got out his sonic screwdriver, getting different readings from the ship. TJ just watched him, raising an eyebrow. He got tot he debriefing room where his dad was. "Dad, there's someone here to see you." Tony turned, smiling. "Doctor! You made it within reasonable time." The doctor smiled, hugging him. "Oh You know, had some spare time. Whats going on? Everything alright?"

Tony opened the door to Quinns holding cell, where Gage was holding her protectively. Tony frowned softly. "So far he's about the only thing that can really bring her out of them and prevent some of them." Gage looked up,looking desperate for answers. "Are you the doctor?" At the word "doctor" Quinn shivered in his arms, hiding more. The doctor nodded, walking inside. 

He got his sonic out, walking slowly around them on the mattress, not wanting to scare her. He knelled in front of her. "Hey Quinn...look at me darling." Gage gently nudged her to look. She looked up, eyes blood shot and exhausted and trembling. The doctor reached out gently, a hand over the side of her head. "Oh poor thing.." He got his sonic out, running it down her, looking at the reading. "Bodily your fine. Perfectly healthy aside from some nutritional deficiency so whatever this is isn't feeding off of you, good. Perfect." He put his sonic away, putting both hands to her head. "I'm sorry but I have to look in your mind." Her lip trembled as he placed both hands on the side of her head, closing his eyes. She tensed. "Oh God...I can feel you in my mind..." "Sorry...not something I like to do." Kim was walking down the hall with food for Quinn, Clint by her side, hoping she would eat it when she saw TJ and Tony surrounding the door. She walked over worriedly. "Whats going on?" Tony reached over, putting his arm around her. "We got help." Clint looked in, just as worried.

The doctor pulled away with a sigh, standing. "I've found the problem. It can be fixed. Easily." Tony raised an eyebrow. "But..." "But it'll be painful. Loki, he's in there. Deep. It's not just some spell. He put a part of himself in her mind, able to order it "on" at a moments notice." Gage spoke first. "What can we do?" The Doctor looked at him. "Your not going to do anything. I'm bringing her into the TARDIS-" "Not without me." Gage spoke up, softly glaring at the doctor. TJ spoke next, going next to Quinn. "Or me." The doctor looked at them. Tony smiled weakly. "I'm in too." The doctor looked at them with a smile. "ooh great. Splendid. Follow me, this way." He started to walk out of the room. Gage helped Quinn stand, leaning weakly against him.

The doctor lead the way to the TARDIS. Kim looked at it strangely. "Are we all gonna fit int here? It's just a box?" Tony smiled to the doctor knowingly. The doctor smiled, opening it. "Have a look." Gage helped Quinn inside. Weak from lack of food and sleep. Thanks to how vivid the hallucinations were it was hard to hold down food. Quinn looked around in awe. "Whoa... it's..." "Bigger on the inside..." Gage continued her statement, looking in awe at the colorful interior. She smiled weakly, looking at the engine. "I wonder how it works." The rest walked in, following, looking in equal awe. TJ looked around. "Wow...nice ride." The doctor smiled, going to close the door as everyone was in. "Thank you TJ." He went around, pressing some buttons. "I've intensified the shields. Hopefully it will act as a barrier between Loki's mind trick and her. Quinn, how are you feeling?" everyone looked to her as she sat down, Gage next to her. She paused, thinking. "Better. Safer now that I'm out of that cell. But I can still feel him. He's sill in my mind, like a leech." The doctor went to her, kneeling. "I have an idea, you may not like it. I want you to sleep-" "No." "I want you to sleep. In your dreams you'll see him. Do you think you can fight him out of your mind?" She swallowed. "I...I can try. But it doesn't feel like a connection I can just fight off. It feels like a cancer. He's just leeching off, doing as he pleases with my mind. But I might be able to at least weaken him. I took him once. I can take him again." The doctor smiled and the family smiled weakly around them. There was there girl. "Just what I wanted to hear. I'll set up a room for you. Be back in a jiffy! Don't touch anything!" He ran out of the engine room, going down a hall.

Gage looked to Quinn worriedly. "You really think you can fight him?" She looked down. "No. But I have to do something." She suddenly tensed, the world around her darkening. Gage felt her tense up, a sign she was in another hallucination. "Quinn?" She swallowed, looking across from her. Her family hanging from nooses around the ceiling of the TARDIS. All pointing to her. She knew it was some kind of message from Loki. That no matter where she went, she wasn't safe from him.

A few minutes later the doctor came back. "MIss.Stark, your room is ready." The doctor smiled. Quinn started to stand, Gage standing with her, letting her lean against him as they walked. They got to the room, the doctor opening the door. The room was amazing. Nice as a five star hotel. The bed was near king size with white sheets and nothing looked more comfortable in the world. Quinn smiled sadly. "It's beautiful." She only wished she could enjoy it under better circumstances. The doctor stood by the door. "I'll leave you alone to get some rest. I'll be right outside or in the engine room. Just..yeah. I'll be.." Gage spoke. "Doctor. It's fine. Go spend some time with them." The doctor nodded, walking out of the room.

Quinn walked to the bed, sitting on the could like blanket and mattress. She swallowed as Gage sat next to her. She spoke. Her voice small. "I'm scared." "I know. You don't have to do this. The doctor went in your mind, he felt him. He can most likely get him out the same way." "I know but I have to try. He's in my mind and dammit I want him out." He smiled weakly, kissing her head. "I'm not leaving." She swallowed before laying down, closing her eyes. A small smile on her face. "At least the bed is nice." He smiled sadly, laying next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. "Sleep. I'm not leaving." She smiled sadly, feeling a few tears fall before closing her eyes, falling asleep fast.

It wasn't long until she was waking up in an Asgurdian bed. She looked around, sitting up. Gold was all over the room, covered in it. Her red flowing dress back on as she got out of the bed, going to the large golden door, looking outside of it. It was a long hallway and it could go anywhere. With a huff of annoyance she started to walk outside the door. She started to walk down the hall, her red flowing dress flowing behind her as she walked. "My queen awakens." She tensed, turning. She glared, swallowing down her fear. "I am not your queen. I won't ever be your queen." Loki smirked, walking forward. "So you would rather go your entire life, going out of your mind, risking losing your sanity and very life all in the name of defiance." "Damn right." She glared. Loki smirked, twirling his scepter in his hand. "Spoken like a Stark." He growled, going to hit her face with the head of the scepter but she grabbed it quickly, disarming him as she threw it down the hall, feets away from them. He smirked. "Oh you got some fight in you." She glared. "Yeah, funny the things you learn when you live with two bodyguards." He growled, getting out a knife from his cloak

Gage kept watch over her. He felt her tense then relax then tense again. He knew she must have been confronting Loki. It was a few minutes later he saw some red underneath her covers, near her elbow. He looked quickly, knowing these were pure white sheets,it wasn't material. He froze, seeing a knife wound on her arm, a defensive wound, thin. He must be using a small knife and she was defending herself. He swallowed. He couldn't wake her up, not yet. He knew she had to do this, for a little bit but until it gets to a point he thinks it's too much or she can't take it, he'll wake her up. For now, he took the covers off of her, going into the near by bathroom in the room, getting some rags and plastic bowl. He sat on the bed, holding her arm, putting pressure on her wound when suddenly another defensive wound showed on her other arm. He swallowed. What the hell was he going to do?

Quinn growled, punching Loki hard across his face before kicking him off of her, getting up, fast. She had a few wounds on her arm from his knives. He snarled toward her, looking as he got up, charging at her. She growled, bracing herself for him. Once she got a hold of his wrists she twisted them, getting him on the ground. She quickly reached on her side, yelping in pain as she took out once of his throwing knives from her side, making her gasp as blood gushed from the wound. She swallowed, letting her body steady itself before she growled, going to stab it into his shoulder.

When Quinn started gushing blood from her side, thats when Gage has had enough. He shook her shoulders. "Quinn! Quinn wake up! This is going too far!" Suddenly Quinn woke with a gasp, startled then winced in pain, holding her side, blood leaking through her fingers. "Oh God...I didn't know this would.." Gage rushed to put pressure on the wound. "None of us did. Your not battling Loki anymore. Let the doctor help." She nodded before laying back in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Gage had rushed her out of the TARDIS, getting her to S.H.I.E.L.D medical. She hissed in pain as he placed her gently on the hospital bed, holding her wound. Coulson had followed the rest of family, being alerted. "What happened?" Gage spoke, looking at Coulson. "She tried to battle Loki in her mind. The wounds she sustained in the dream shown in real life as well." Coulson nodded then saw the Doctor standing by the side worriedly with the rest of the family. "Who's this? How did he get in here?" The doctor smiled. "Ello! I'm the doctor, you are?" "Agent Phil Coulson. Friend of the family?" He looked at Tony. Tony nodded. "Yeah. Something like that.

It was a few hours later that everything calmed and Quinn lay in medical. Gage never left her side. TJ watched this from a distance. He never thought he could hate someone so much but Loki was hurting his family, his sister. "TJ.." He heard the doctor behind him. He looked. "Yeah doc?" "I could use your help with something." TJ turned toward him. "Whats that?" "Taking out the trash. Com'on!" He started walking toward the hallway that held Loki's cell. TJ followed. The doctor walked inside, Loki was standing, waiting for them. He smirked. " The young Stark returns." TJ glared. The doctor walked up to the glass. "Why are you doing this? Is it a cry for help? Wanting to cause chaos? Because I know she can't be fit to be your queen, shes mortal." Loki glared. "You have no idea what I deserve." TJ glared. "Then let my sister go." Loki laughed weakly. "Let her go? But why? I am having so much fun playing with her head." TJ growled, punching the glass. Loki chuckled lowly. The doctor glared, weakly. "Let her go. Or trust me, your not going to like what I'm going to do." Loki laughed lowly before staring at the Doctor. "No." The doctor sighed. "I didn't want to do this." He got his sonic out, pressing the button, the door to the cell opening. TJ looked at the doctor in surprise. "Doctor..." "Cover your ears TJ."

Before Loki could take a step, the doctor hit a setting on his sonic, making such a high pitched noise it made the god grab his ears in pain. TJ quickly held his ears. Loki groaned in pain before falling to his knees, in a yell of pain. He then went quiet, passing out on the floor of the cell. The doctor stopped, putting his sonic away. "There we are. TJ, help me carry him to the TARDIS." The doctor went to hold Loki's legs while TJ went to Loki's head and shoulders, both carrying him out of the cell.

They laid him down on the TARDIS floor. Once Loki was inside the doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS, going to the engine, pressing various buttons. TJ spoke up. "exactly what are we doing? I feel like we're hiding a body." the doctor paused. "sortof, well, a little bit but I'm sending out a message to Odin and the coordinates of where to find his son. we're just getting rid of him, getting him away from your sister and back to Asguard where he'l be put away, hopefully for good this time.." TJ nodded, had his arms crossed, watching Loki in-case he woke. He suddenly felt the TARDIS jerk, making him almost fall. The doctor yelled out an apology. "sorry!" and TJ shook his head. Once they landed, Loki started to wake, groaning. The doctor went to him quickly. "Lets make this quick. Grab his arm." TJ grabbed Loki's arm as the doctor held the other before opening the door. It was freezing. They were in the middle of the arctic and Loki looked terrified. TJ wondered if they should be doing this but he knew something had to be done. The doctor spoke. "On three, let go. One.. two..three.." Together they threw Loki out of the TARDIS and onto the icy snow. The doctor spoke. "Enjoy your solitude. It might be a while til they find you. TJ, lets go see your sister." TJ nodded but not before giving Loki one last pitting look as the God looked terrfied.

Quinn was still in medical, mostly for observation. She looked surprised. "He's gone...Loki...he's not on the ship anymore." Gage looked worried. "What do you mean?" She looked up at him from her laying position, laying on her good side. "I don't sense him on the ship at all. What he put in my head is still there, but maybe it'll be less now that he's gone?" He smiled sadly at the hopeful look she had. "I'd rather it be gone."

"And it will be." The Doctor spoke as he walked in the room, TJ following behind. She started to sit up with a wince. "What did you two do with Loki?" TJ glared softly. "Why are you caring about him? Have you seen the pain he's caused you?" She gave a half glared. "Excuse me if I'm curious." The doctor spoke. "We took care of him. He won't be bothering you." She nodded. "That's good?" TJ smiled weakly. "Very good." She smiled. "Great. Now what about this voodoo he put in my head?" The doctor frowned. "I can get it out. It won't be pleasant." "Great! Lets get this started then." Gage frowned softly. "What if it hurts you? Like seriously hurts you?" She pointed to her injures. "And these haven't? I'll take the risk. Lets get this over with." The doctor nodded. "Your enthusiasm is wonderful,honestly, but I'd like to run this by your parents." Quinn groaned, laying back on the bed. "I just want Loki out of my head."

After a few minutes of talking with Tony and Kim and running everything by them. He went back to the medical room Quinn was at. Quinn perked up, looking at the doctor as he came in. "So?" The doctor smiled weakly. "Ready when you are." She smiled, sitting up but she could see how everyone else was worried. " I'm gonna be fine. Seriously, this is a blessing he's able to do this." Gage held her hand, more support for himself then her. He was worried how painful it could be. TJ had his arms crossed, trying not to show the worry. The doctor smiled sadly. "Quinn...you might want to lay down." She swallowed, sensing the hesitance and anxiety. This wasn't something he liked or wanted to do. Gage continued to hold her hand but he could feel her anxiety in the tight grip. The doctor leaned over her, placing his hands on the sides of her head, finger tips on her temples. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

It was moments later Quinn started to feel it. The pain. She winced. The pain was awful. It was a growing migraine. She could feel the magic Loki put in her slowly being pulled out. It didn't want to go out. It was trying to stick. It felt like her head was being split open. She didn't yell or scream. She winced, moaning a few times in pain but it felt like nothing more then the worst migraine shes ever had. The doctor spoke to her, soothingly but she could barely hear him. Then suddenly the pain was gone as the doctor stood, shaking his arm like it went to sleep, trying to wake it up. Quinn gasped in surprise, looking at the doctor and Gage and TJ. "He's gone?" The doctor was still shaking his arm ."Yeah...just..give me a sec...I absorbed him.. ahh ah there we go." The doctor smiled. "All Gone. He is gone. And I have to say, you handled that like a champ." Quinn smirked weakly. "Do I get a lollipop too?" The doctor smiled, walking over, hugging her. "Welcome back Quinn stark." She smiled, hugging him back. "Thanks doctor. For everything."

In no time at all, the Doctor left in his TARDIS and the Starks made their way home to the tower. TJ busted into the tower first, going into the living room. "Oh it's good to be home." "It's good to have you home young sir." TJ smirked."JARVIS, missed ya." Quinn walked in, sighing. "God I missed home." Tony and Kim were next in. "Oh you can say that again." Gage and Clint coming in last. They opted to celebrate coming home with a movie night. Once it was over and everyone had headed for bed, Quinn was in the kitchen, making coffee.

Gage was on patrol this night, seeing the kitchen light on, he shook his head, going to see who it was. Tony or Quinn. The two tormented geniuses. Gage leaned against the entry way, arms crossed. Quinn. Of corse. Tony has gotten better with his sleeping habits. Still drinks coffee like it's going out of style but he'll at least stay up in their bedroom until morning. It's a start. Quinn on the other hand, avoids sleep at all costs. "Really think you should be drinking coffee right now princess?" She smiled, turning. "Why not?" Gage looked at the clock. "Because it's 1AM and you should be catching up on sleep?" She sighed, turning, pouring her coffee into her mug. "Sorry. I have work to do on the suit. Diagnostics to run, calibrations to do. It's a long , laundry list of things to do with it, not to mention the fact I still need to-" "Quinn!" Gage smiled weakly, raising a hand to stop her from talking. "I got it. You have to work on the suit." He knew she always rambled when she was nervous. Which means she was avoiding sleep and he would likely find her asleep on her desk in a few hours. She nodded. "Sorry..gotta run." She took her coffee, going past him and down to the lab. He sighed, running a hand down his face. He worried more than he should about that girl. Though her habits really wernt helping either.

She nearly survives on coffee alone, if not for the fact he makes breakfast nearly every morning. He's not sure if she even eats in school. Then when she gets home she nearly shuts everyone away as she hides away in the lab working on her suit until she passes out from lack of food or lack of sleep. When it's lack of food, it's bad. Then he has to make her food an make sure she eats it which means he has to sit there like shes three again and watch her eat. Then avoiding sleep. The longest shes gone is 56 hours but that worried him the most. He knew her nightmares were bad, he knew she may have predictions but she needed sleep in the worst way and she refuses it.  _I pity the man to try and tame her._ He knew they wouldn't but the thought that some guy would try to change her, or even get that close to her, made his fists tighten. Why was he so jealous over some fictional person that he created for this mental scenario? He shook his head, continuing his patrol, making sure to check down in the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Kim was in the kitchen, it was nearing dinner time as she was getting the ingredients needed. Tony sat by the table, Starkpad in hand when JARVIS spoke. "Sir, An Agent Grant Ward and Agent Garret are at the door. Shall I let them in?" Tony raised an eyebrow. He knew ward but not Garret. "I'll let them in. tell Gage and Clint I'd like them up here." He and Kim shared a confused look. What did S.H.I.E.L.D want? Tony got up going to the door as Gage and Clint came up from the training area with TJ  following. Clint spoke first. "Whats going on?" Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure but we got two S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the door." They nodded, sensing his distrust. TJ asked clint. "Whats going on?" Clint shook his head,sensing something was going to happen. "I don't know but be ready." TJ nodded to him. 

Tony opened the door but had no chance to speak as he was hit with a knock out gas of some sort. Clint went to catch Tony quickly "Tony!" Gage got his gun out but it was thrown out of his hand from some management force. He bet they were using some form of tech to do so. He was next on with the knock out gas, Garret making sure to spray it around the room. Clint was the next one to pass out from the gas, still holding Tony in his lap as he fell to the floor. Gage fell with a thud. TJ managed to fight off most of the effects, always shaving had a high tolerance to drugs. he was a bit wozzy and had a growing headache but he got Clints gun, firing but it had no effect. damn bullet proof vests.

Kim had seen what happend in the hall and ran down to the lab were Quinn was. Tears of fear in her eyes. Quinn saw her mom rush in, putting in the lock down code. She stood. "Mom, whats going on?" Kim swallowed, going to her daughter. "I don't know but two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they've gone crazy, they knocked them out upstairs with this gas.." "Mom, calm down. They won't be getting down here. JARVIS, lock down the lab, make sure they don't get in." Quinn went to her repulser arm, getting it and putting it on. She was ready, starting to go out of the lab and up to the battle scene.

Ward looked around, stepping around the bodies of the Stark family on the ground. "Not the smoothest infiltration." Garret smiled over to him. "But the fastest. Good job kid, lets go check out their lab." Ward nodded, stepping over the bodies and down the hall to the lab, getting a small, mini cannon-like gun out. She glared as she came out from the cornor. "not so fast. let go of that...whatever it is and I won't shoot you." Ward saw this, smirking. "your not gonna-" she cut him off with a repluser to the chest, knocking him back. she made sure to shot Garret as well, stunning them as she ran up the stairs to find TJ and the rest. "Jay, lock down the lab, they want our tech!"

When she got up stairs and saw their bodies She checked their pulses. Thank god, they were ok. 

when the regained stabilty Grrert groaned, standing. "Keep burning kid. I got this one." Once she got to the center of the living room, Garret glared. "Your becoming quite the annoyance." Quinn glared, replusler arm ready."Then come at me and make this annoyance stop." Garret glared. "Don't mind if I do." He charged at her, ready to punch her but she blocked, punching his head then giving a good kick to the his side. He growled, lifting her easy, ignoring the pain as he brought on her back hard on the ground but before he could wail on her she shot at his face with her arm making him dodge, then punching his face again. Once he was on the ground in pain, she gripped his hair, punching him, hard as she could. His eyes closed as he passed out form the hard blow of the Iron man glove. She panted, catching her breath. She ran out of the room, going down to the lab. She saw a huge hole in the steel barrier and an unconscious ward on the ground and her mother standing there  with a thick piece of sheet metal. quinn nodded as she walked to her. "not bad mom." Kim smiled. "thanks, lets go check on our boys."

Quinn and Kim got Garret and Ward tied up, now sitting them on the floor in the living room. Kim helped the rest of her family into more conformable positions for when they wake up. Quinn Stood in front of the two agents, repulser arm on her hand, ready for anything from them. Gage was the first to come to, groaning. "Mmm " He looked up, nearly jumping to his feet, then having to hold onto the wall, wobbling. "Are you guys ok?" Quinn looked over at him with a smirk. "oh look, the first awakens. Just rest, you were hit with a powerful knock out gas." Gage nodded, making his way to the couch, groaning, holding his head. Now was just to wait for the rest. Kim swallowed, standing. "I'm gonna call Coulson, maybe he knows something." Quinn nodded. "Ok. Sounds good." Kim went into the kitchen, getting her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't too long until everyone woke up, groggy and heads pounding. TJ and Clint seemed to take this the hardest. Clint for not knowing someone had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D to such a level and TJ, feeling utterly betrayed. Next to Clint, he looked up to Agent Ward, spoke with him a lot and when he had the time trained with him. TJ was pacing the room. Coulson was an hour away with the rest of the force of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony was sitting by Kim, he sighed. Garret and Ward were still tied up. "TJ, calm down." "I'm not gonna calm dad. He fucking lied to us! To our faces!" Tony was about to speak when TJ turned on Ward. "How could you do that? To your team? To us? Did you care about them at all or were they just in your way." Ward shook his head slowly, trying to get TJ to calm. "TJ, it wasn't-" "Shut up! Just shut up!" Tony got up, going to TJ. He knew a thing or two about betrayal. "Son, com'on. Screaming isn't gonna make this any better." TJ huffed away from him, going to the couch, sitting down, crossing his arms. Tony frowned, going to sit next to him, making a mental note to talk to him about this later.

When Coulson arrived, Tony heard several large SUVS pull up and rushed footsteps outside in the hall before entering the living section. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D was behind the door. Agent Coulson who had forgone his blazer and had his sleeves rolled up, Maria Hill, back to the wall with her gun held high. Coulson got in the door easily, rushing in, gun in hand. He got to the living room before breathing a small sigh of relief that the Stark family and tech was ok. "Everyone safe?" Everyone seemed to stand at attention. Gage spoke. "Yes sir. No injures aside from nasty headaches." Coulson nodded to him before signaling the rest of the team inside. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents dressed in combat and riot gear made their way in, going to Ward and Garret. "Take them into custody. Do not let them out of your sight and don't be gentle." "Rodger." One of them called out as they went around Garret and Ward, placing cuffs on there wrists, escorting them out, Hill keeping watch. Her eyes kept trailing over to Gage. The last time they really spoke was after their hook up that was over 10 years ago. She thought they were doing ok then all of a sudden he just wanted to stop seeing her and stop dating all together.

While Coulson was helping the rest of the family, trusting his men to take the two HYDRA agents into custody, Hil took this time to walk to him. Gage was in the kitchen now that everything was settling down, starting a pot of coffee. "Hello Agent Smith." She saw Gage tensed before turning with a smile she could tell was obviously put on. "Agent Hill." She smiled, hands behind her back. "It's been a while since we've had an actual conversation." He nodded. "It has." She crossed her arms, walking closer. "Why is that?" He shrugged, trying to be calm. "Just busy. Nothing special." She nodded. "Alright, then answer me this question: Why'd you stop seeing me so suddenly?" He started to talk and she could tell right away it was going to be some rehearsed answer. She stopped him, walking closer. "Stop, don't lie. Don't sugar coat anything. I want the truth. I've been surrounded by secrets apparently and I'm tired of it." He swallowed, nodding. "I guess I wasn't ready for a relationship. A real one. Plus, it's not exactly practical in our line of work." "No, it isn't but lets try this again. With the truth." He shook his head, turning. "You'll think it's stupid." "It probably is, I still want to hear it." He smiled weakly before frowning. "After our second date, when Quinn got stung by that bee in the cafe." She smiled weakly, now standing next to him. He felt so sensitive to her body next to him, he moved away slightly. Continuing.

"Well while we were having our...fun in the car." She smirked at the memory. "We didn't even make it past dinner." He chuckled lowly at the memory before frowning. " I got home after dropping you off. Seems Quinn had a nightmare and she was pretty damn upset I wasn't there to help her. I'm always there to help her through every nightmare and this one time I didn't and...I couldn't take it. She stayed up waiting for me, once I got home we made up but she was still hurt. She said I didn't care about her anymore and that I'm gonna ignore her. And I couldn't take it. I vowed then to always be there for her, no matter what." Maria looked to be taking it all in, letting it sink in before speaking. "So you gave up your dating life just to comfort a little girl." He nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "As sweet as that is, why didn't you let her learn that you have your own life outside of the tower? Could have your own life?" He half glared. "This is my life. Protecting them is my life. I came to them with nothing, I was nothing. They made me better. I'm no where near perfect,I know I've done some shit to this world I wish I could take back but they took me in and gave me more than a job. They gave me a home." Maria looked away before nodding. "I'm glad they were so good to you. If you ever need me. You know how to contact me." She smiled sadly before walking out of the kitchen.

It was hours later, TJ was in the gym, punching the punching bag like it killed someone close to him. He growled with nearly each punch. How could Ward do that? Betray his whole team? A team he's known for years? Did he care about them at all? Was all the time spent with him a lie? All the training? He winced as he hand hit the bag wrong, holding it. "Son of a bitch!" "Better watch that language." TJ looked over, seeing his dad walk into the gym. TJ glared. "Fuck off. I don't want to talk." Tony ignored the curse, knowing it was only because he told him not to and the hurt. "Well we're talking. Or would you like to continue trying to break your hand?" TJ glared before going to sit against the wall, holding his hand. "Ok. So talk away." Tony sighed. "I know how you feel." "No you don't! You have no idea what its like. Sure we've had a few bodyguards that were dicks but you don't know this. I mean he knew them for years, he just threw them away like they were garbage."

Tony frowned, sitting next to him. "I once had a good friend name Obadiah Stane. He was a friend of my dads then after my parents died he sorta became a mentor of sorts." He paused, seeing if TJ was listening or not. TJ was glaring intently at the ground but so far hasn't interrupted. Tony continued. "After I got kidnapped and this got put into me." He said tapping on his arc reactor. "Well..after a little while things he started doing was...questionable. Finally I found out why. He wanted my tech. He was creating an Iron Man suit of his own and he didn't have a power source. So he paralyzed me, temporarily with this sonic thing I had made." TJ's head perked up in shock. Tony continued, staring at the ground. "Once I was paralyzed he took my reactor out to put in his own suit and left me for dead." TJ swallowed. "Oh my god.. he's dead right? If he isn't I' swear I'll-" Tony smiled weakly at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Yes. He's dead. But...I know a thing or two about betrayal. They act like they care when really they're looking out for there own asses." TJ glared at the ground, his eyes welling. "How can they do that? Just pretend to care about you then pull something like that?" Tony brought his arm around TJ, hugging him. "I don't know son, I don't know."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was elbow deep inside her Iron Man suit, welding wires to the inside. Oil smeared parts of her face, her hair was up in a messy bun, with some hair falling around her face. TJ was in the training room, practicing. Tony and Kim were out on a date. Clint and Gage were mostly just chilling around the house when suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "I hate to interrupt but there is a young man at the door." Both Gage and Clint stood quickly. Gage spoke first. "A threat?" "I have not detected any form of weapons, unless there is a bee hidden the flowers he brought." Gage and Clint shared a strange look before heading toward the door.

Gage started to open the door, Clint stood back, his hand over his gun. It was just a young kid, probably 16, with flowers in hand. Roses. Classic but not original. "Hello. Is there something you need?" The kid looked nervous, especially for such a large fellow. The kid swallowed before speaking. Gage knew he must be intimidating to this kid. "Is Quinn home? I'd like to speak with her." Gage nodded, ignoring and hating the pang of jealously he was feeling. "JARVIS, can you tell Quinn to come up here?" "Yes sir." The kid looked up as Gage let him inside the house. "Whoa..." He nearly jumped when he saw Clint. "Oh...hi." Clint nodded. Quinn moments later was coming out of the lab and into the living room, oil over her face and over her hands. Her hair a mess in it's messy bun. She stopped when she saw the boy. "Mason...Hey..." Mason smiled nervously. "Hey, can we talk? Like privately?" At this point TJ was coming up to the living room, he stopped when he saw what was happening. Quinn groaned, grabbing Mason's hands before this poor kid got some sort of lecture "Yeah, lets go."

She quickly got them outside to speak. But Gage, Clint and TJ all went to the window, watching curiously. Quinn looked at Mason. "Ok, what is it?" Mason sighed, handing her the flowers. "First, I got these for you. I wasn't sure what kind you liked." She smiled weakly, taking them. "Thanks." Mason took in a deep breath. "I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, several times and I think I know why we've gotten into so many fights. I like you. Like, really like you and I wanted to know if you'd want to go on a date." She sighed. She really had no interests in dates. But she didn't want to make this kid feel bad. It's obvious he built up a lot of courage to ask her. "I suppose one date wouldn't hurt." He smiled. "Oh. Good. When's a good time? Tonight? Around 7?" She shrugged. "I have to ask my parents first but it shouldn't be a problem." Mason grinned. "Great!" He looked about to hug her before stopping himself. "Can I hug you or kiss your hand?" She smiled. "Sure..uhh just the hand." He took a gentle hold of her hand, kissing it.

Inside the living room, the three boys were watching. TJ whistled. "He did not just do that." Clint spoke next. "He did." Gage had to move away from the window. He wanted nothing more then to shove that kid away from her and have her for himself. He knew how wrong those feelings were. Quinn and Mason exchanged phone numbers before she told him she'd see him later that night. Clint and TJ went to Quinn. TJ was the first to talk. "So it's a date?" She raised an eyebrow. "Were you three watching the entire time?" "Yeah." TJ replied. She rolled her eyes but Gage cut her off. "Of corse we did. What if he wanted to hurt you? We had to be ready." Quinn gave him a look, placing the flowers on a nearby desk. "Yeah, I'm sure that's why you were watching. You wernt curious at all about a possible first date." She crossed her arms. He glared. "Excuse me princess if I care more for your well being than some stupid date." Clint and TJ both looked at them before backing away. She glared. "Stupid date? Not only is it a first date, you know how much courage he must have built to ask me? He bought me roses for fucks sake!" Gage took a step closer, glaring down at her. "Yeah well those roses won't fucking matter if dear old dad says you can't go on this date." She nearly growled, shoving away from him. "Fuck you." She started making her way down to the lab.

Gage groaned, making his way to the training area. He had a lot of anger and feelings to work through. Clint and TJ just stared at each other, shaking their heads. It was a little while later that Tony and Kim came home. JARVIS had alerted them. Quinn and Gage both nearly raced to get to them before the other. She glared at Gage as she got into he kitchen to see her parents. Gage putting on a neutral face. "Hey, I have a question for you guys, promise you won't freak out?" Kim looked over at Tony with a skeptical look. Tony smiled. "We can try not to. Whats going on?" Quinn was about to speak when Gage cut her off. "That boy, Mason asked her out on a date. Her first date." Tony looked like he was thinking. "Mason? Wernt you friends with him in grade school?" Gage cut her off again, having her glare. "And got into a fight with him when she stopped him from bullying someone." Kim frowned. "Is it really a good idea to go on a date with a so called bully?"

Quinn frowned. "No, but he's never like that around me. Even when we were really little. He likes me, he just never knew how to show it. He got me roses for goodness sake just to ask me out." Tony smiled, looking like he was thinking it over. "I'll approve of this just because he's put in enough courage to ask. When is this date?" Quinn smiled triumphantly toward Gage. "Tonight at 7." Tony nodded. "ok. Gage, I want you to follow her, at a distance." Quinn frowned. "What? Why?" Kim frowned. "What if something happens? Not just to you but him? Remember, you're a target." She groaned. "I can handle myself and I can protect him, not like he needs protecting." Gage glared softly to Quinn. "That's not the point. The point is that what if you face something bigger than yourself. Your not exactly battle ready. You need protection." Quinn glared. "I'll be just fine. Dad, please, let me go out like a normal girl, without the watch dog." Gage glared at her, ignoring the sting from her comment. Tony gave her a stern look. "No. and that's final. I can see if TJ or Clint can but your having someone follow to keep an eye out for danger." She groaned. "Fine. I'll be in the lab." She huffed out, needing to vent. Gage followed as well, turning to go the training room.

It was going on 6 and Quinn had calmed down from everyone making a huge fuss over a date. Granted, it's her first date but still, was all this fuss needed? She was in her room now, trying to find something to wear. What do girls normally wear on dates? She sighed before putting down a shirt. She was starting to feel awful for the things she said to Gage. She decided to go out of her room to find him. She spoke as she opened he door. "Jay, wheres Gage at?" "In the training area mam." "Thanks." She made her way down to the gym, finding he was the only one in there, going to town on a poor punching bag. She stepped in, smirking weakly. "Now what did that poor punching bag do to you?" He stopped, not even turning his head to look at her, stopping the bag from swinging with one hand. Sweat went down his chest. He had forgone his shirt long ago. His muscles tight from the strain. "Something you need princess?" She looked away, swallowing. God he was gorgeous. "I came down to apologize. I said some pretty nasty things. You know how I tend to speak without thinking when I'm emotional." He nodded. "I do. Is that all?" His tone was clipped and short. She narrowed her eyes. Was he still mad? She walked closer.

"I apologize and that's what I get?" He didn't look her in the eye as he started punching again at the bag. "Yeah. It is princess." She glared, going in front of the punching bag, stopping it from moving. "Talk to me. Look, I'm sorry for all the shitty things I said, you know I don't mean any of it and I know I hurt you but I'm trying to make it better and your shunning me away." She was hating how much his indifference was hurting. He still refused to look at her. She was so close to him. He could reach out and hold and her kiss her but he could lose a lot more than his job if he did. She glared. "Look at me." He kept his face between neutral and angry, not wanting to know the affect she was having on him. "There? Better?" "Yes. Do you accept my apology?" "Yes, I do. Can I get back to training now?"  _God shes beautiful. She has no idea._ She glared, letting go of the bag. "Yeah. Because you don't get enough of it." She said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster up. Now she had a bigger problem. Her date. Just what the hell was she gonna wear? She need to get her moms help.

Gage groaned once she was out of the area and out the door, leaning his head against the punching bag. She was so damn close and so damn gorgeous. God, those eyes. Her lips. He wanted nothing more then to crash his own against hers. He ignored his feelings for a while now. He knew this wasn't right but something was pulling him to her, like a moth to a flame. He tried hard to not think about her, about kissing her. When she came around the punching bag, he was already starting to get a semi. Now he was totally hard and he was doomed. He needed a cold shower. A very cold shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Her mother helped her get ready. She put on a small bit of make up but her mother kept insisting she really didn't need any. Now she had a sheer red lipstick on, eyeliner and mascara and some powder. She managed to find a nice red, silk shirt. Her black hair on the side, going over her shoulder. She found some black skinny jeans and some black boots. She refused to wear heels. Now she was sitting in her room, nervous as hell. What the hell was she suppose to do on this date? Should she hold his hand? Kiss him? Make out? She shivered at that thought. She barely wanted to go on this date let alone kiss the guy. Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts from a knock on her bedroom door. She got up, opening the door. She swallowed, it was Gage. "Oh...Hey.." He had to remember to speak or breath.

He wasn't expecting her to dress so nicely for this date let alone look so gorgeous. She raised an eyebrow as he hasn't spoken. "Ah..Gage..hello?" He shook his head. "Oh..yeah. Sorry.. I came to apologize. I was being an ass to you." "Yeah, you kinda were." She crossed her arms. He gave a weak glare. He knew he deserved that. "So I'm sorry I was an ass to you. I hope you enjoy your date." She nodded. Her body softening from how tense she was. "Thanks." She sighed. "I'm actually really nervous." She leaned against the bedroom door. "What do people do on dates anyway?" "Have sex?" She gave him a look, hearing the slightly amused tone. "I'm serious." He chuckled weakly. "You'll do fine. Just..be yourself." He started walking away. He had to force himself to walk away. He felt jealousy rearing it's ugly head again.

She sighed before retreating back into her room. Finally 7PM came around and JARVIS alerted her. Mason was in the living room with Tony across from him, giving him some form of a dad talk. Kim watched from the kitchen amused. The poor boy looked terrified. Tony spoke. "You know I have about 34 Iron man suits, 35 if you count the one Quinn is building." The Mason nodded, playing with the flowers he brought nervously. "Impressive sir." "It is, isn't it? JARVIS, my AI is in them. The targeting system is 99.9% accurate." Kim had to stifle her laughter from the kitchen. TJ then walked in, she signaled him to shush and look into the living room. He smirked, looking, chuckling. He whispered. "Poor kid looks about ready to piss himself." Kim couldn't help laughing there. Tony turned but TJ and Kim both moved out of sight before he could see them spying. Gage was coming up from the training room, watching them giggle like children. He chuckled. "Tony giving him the talk?" TJ smirked, crossing his arms. "More threatening than talking." Kim smiled. "I'll go get Quinn."

Kim walked up the stairs, knocking on her daughters door. "Quinn, sweetie. Your dates here." "I know." Kim smiled, hearing the nerves in her daughters normally strong voice. "Are you going to come out?" "Would it be bad if you told him I'm sick?" Kim sighed, entering her daughters bedroom, seeing her sitting on the bed. Quinn frowned when she saw her mom. Kim smiled sadly. "Com'on. He's going through one of the dad threats down there." "Oh Lord, I guess I should save him from it." "It would be nice." Quinn smiled weakly as she stood, walking to her mom. Her mom put her arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door. "He even brought flowers." "More?" She groaned. Kim chuckled softly.

Gage was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of very strong coffee when he saw her walking down the stairs. To her, it seemed stepping into her future. To Him, it was like a death march. Quinn smiled weakly to Mason. Tony smiled. "ah the princess has arrived." She rolled her eyes. "Dad.." Mason stood, smiling. "You look great." She smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty good too." He blushed. "Oh, here. I'm sorry if I'm over loading you with flowers. I wasn't sure what to bring." She smiled taking the roses. "Thanks. It's fine. I'm just gonna put them with the rest. I'll be right back." Tony spoke up as Kim went to stand next to him. "And then pictures!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked in the kitchen with the flowers, startled when she saw Gage. "Oh hey.." He smiled weakly. "Hey.." She smiled, holding up her flowers. "More flowers." "How original." She gave him a look, going over to the vase that held the others. "Shut up. It's the thought that counts." He sighed. "Yep." He said in a unimpressed tone. She turned, glaring softly. "What has been with you? You've been all ass face to me all day more than you normally are." He stood, his glaring softening. Her glare was weaker and he could see the concern and hurt. He frowned, hating himself for putting any of that hurt there. "I'm sorry, really. Just..it's hard seeing you going out on dates, I guess." She frowned, nodding in agreement. "I thinks it's hard on everyone. Still, you people should get used to it. I'm going on 17, dates are gonna happen." "doesn't mean I have to like them." She looked at him a bit confused. He continued, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. One hand going to cup the side of her face. She swallowed. _Is he gonna kiss me? God, please let him kiss me._ He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for hurting you. You enjoy your date." He let go, getting his coffee and walking out of the kitchen, going toward the lab and training room. She watched with longing as he left. Still feeling the warmth of his hand on her cheek and shoulder. Wishing it was still there.

Clint was in the SUV he was gonna use for tonight to shadow Quinn on her date. He was playing around on his phone when Gage came in the garage, looking casual but geared up, wearing mostly dark cloths. "Hey, your off duty tonight." Clint raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean...?" "That I'm going to shadow her tonight." Clint chuckled lowly before smirking weakly. He knew his little brother was in love with Starks daughter, he wondered when he was gonna admit it to himself and do something about it. "Of corse. The knight can't be away form the princess can he?" Gage glared at him as Clint walked away, getting into the SUV.

JARVIS alerted him when Mason started driving, using GPS to track Quinn which tracked the car. He made sure to stay at a distance so she wouldn't notice. Inside Mason's SUV, which was borrowed from his dad there was an awkward silence. Mason cleared his throat, now stopped at a red light. "So...do you have any hobbies?" Quinn smiled at the small talk he was attempting to make. "Sorta, does making an iron man suit count as a hobby?" He chuckled. "Wow..." she smiled nervously. "Wow what?" Mason sighed. "Just...I'm no good at science or math. I can tackle people in football pretty damn good but put math and science in front of me and I freeze up." She frowned. "Why?" He shrugged, starting to drive again. "I don't know, just never got the hang of it I guess. I'm lucky I'm not failing my classes." "If you need help, I could tutor you." Mason smiled. "You'd do that?" She smirked softly. "No, I'm gonna tell you I am just for the hell of it." He chuckled. "Ok, that was a bad question." He pulled into a fancy looking restaurant. "I hope this is to your liking with you being all rich and all." She gave him a look. "Ok, lets get something clear. Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I like rich things like that." She said, pointing to the restaurant, which was clearly a five star and most likely out of his price range. "There all stuffy and snobby and no fun, at all. Would you hate me if I said I wanted to go to Burger King?" He grinned, starting the car again, putting it in reverse. "I'd love that."

Gage watched as he had pulled into a five star place. He knew Quinn wouldn't like it but at least the kid was trying. A bit too hard for his taste. He raised an eyebrow as he suddenly put the SUV in reverse, driving down the street. He followed. Then watched as they pulled into a Burger king. He chuckled weakly, talking to himself. "Starks always getting there ways..." He parked at the adjacent parking lot, still a good distance away to watch but close enough to jump in if needed. He watched them as they got out of the car. Mason stopped her before he got out, going to open her door. First dates, the only time when a guy turns into a gentlemen. Quinn got out with a chuckle, closing the door. He hated how relived he was they wernt holding hands...yet. He reminded himself. Yet.

Quinn and Mason both found their seats. She sat, starting to unwrap her burger, going right in and chowing on it. Mason chuckled, unwrapping his. "Not a dainty eater." She smiled, swallowing her food. "I'm not a dainty person." Mason smiled. "Obviously." There was a stretch of silence as they ate. She decided to speak up. "So what kind of hobbies do you have?" He shrugged. "Nothing really. Expect for weight lifting and football." She raised an eyebrow. "What placement are you?" He smirked. "Quarter Back. It's harder than you think." She chuckled. "I can imagine. So anything else? Video games? Reading?" He sighed. "Not really. I never liked video games to be honest. Always seemed childish." She sighed before smirking. "Then were gonna have some problems." He chuckled. "Sorry if that's a deal breaker." She smiled. "Nah, it's fine as long as your not like..a jerk about it." He nodded. Eventually they were done eating and he had already gotten them tickets to the latest Die Hard. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out she had been wanting to see it.

Gage watched as he opened her car door before getting his door open and driving off. He followed, again, at a distance. This time they turned into a movie theater. He got his own ticket a few minutes after them, following them. He watched as they went into the Die Hard movie. He thanked God it wasn't a chick flick. He saw them toward the middle and walked right into the back row cornor, fast, before she could notice. He was just close enough to listen to their conversation. It helped there wasn't a lot of people. She smiled weakly. "Ok, this might be a weird question, why did you want to go out with me?" He smiled. "What do you mean why? Because I like you." She nodded. "I know that much, I mean why do you like me? I mean I've never done anything particularly special, I don't normally talk to anyone in school and our first meeting in kindergarten we ended up fighting, three times." He smiled. "And I also remember you saving me from that bee, regardless of any of what you just said." He paused, seeing her confusion. "Look, your an awesome person and way out of anybody's league. Your pretty, your unbelievable smart not to mention you like Die Hard, com'on, whats there not to like?" She shrugged. "I guess when you put it that way." She smiled weakly, blushing. Mason swallowed nervously. "Is it ok if I put my arm around you?" She paused a moment before speaking. "Sure..." Mason smiled, putting his arm around Quinns shoulders.

Gage was watching and dear God did he want to go rip that kid away from Quinn and punch him for even thinking of touching her. Least he seemed nice. He had his doubts. He really had a bad feeling about him. It was possible he's using her to get money but for that kind of money that would take marrying into the family which would take years. They start younger and younger don't they? He nearly growled at his thoughts until the lights went out, the movie starting. Damn, it was harder to see. At least he could still make out their shadows.

After the movie Mason spoke first as the lights came back on. "Have you ever thought about going blonde?" Gage glared at the kid from his seat, staying hidden. Go BLONDE? This kid was bad news. She gave him a strange look. Gage watched, waiting for her to tell him off.  _Com'on princess. Tell him to fuck off. That your not a blonde. Your fucking perfect the way you are._ Quinn spoke. "Not really, my looks never really cross my mind." They started to walk out of the theater. Mason continued. "Just saying, gentlemen prefer blondes." She gave him a weak glare. "And what, jerks prefer brunettes?" Mason held his hands up in defense. "I didn't say that!" She sighed, rolling her eyes as they walked out.

Once they were driving down the road, Gage got in his own SUV, roughly putting it into drive as he sped down the road. He was so pissed off at that kid. How dare he ask her change. She was perfect the way she was. Sleep avoidance and frustrating, smart ass personality and all. He raised an eyebrow as Mason's SUV suddenly started pulling into a wal-mart. Oh no, Quinn was actually considering going blonde. Quinn was the only one to get out. Must have told him she'd be quick. And he decided to stay behind? What if something happened? He growled, getting out and following. Having her know he was following her be damned, he couldn't let her do this.

She was in the hair dye department already, frowning. Was she really going to do this? It wouldn't hurt to buy a shade, not use it right away, just to have it in case she does chose to. She started to reach for a box when a hand on her own stopped her. "I can't let you do that." She looked up and hated how happy she felt he was here. She glared. "What are you doing here?" He glared. "Doing my job. Protecting you." "I'm not in trouble." His glared softened. "Yes, you are. I can't let you dye your hair, not this way. That isn't you." She glared. "How do you know it's not? What if I want to?" He glared. "I know because I know you. I know you more than you know yourself and I know that is gonna be the biggest fucking mistake you make." She frowned, glaring at the ground. He continued, his hand still on hers. Holding it. His voice softened. "You are perfect the way you are. If he cared for you or liked you the way he claims, he wouldn't want you to change, for anything. Com'on, he's not worth it." She sighed, her eyes watering but she kept her brave face up. "Fine. I won't. Yet. If I chose to thoough, don't try to stop me." He smiled weakly. "I won't. Better get going, your dates waiting for you." She nodded before giving his hand a squeeze before starting to walk out of the store. He watched her walk away, wishing so badly he could have held her and told her how beautiful she was.

Once back in the car, he started it, driving off. It was late and time to go home. Gage followed, a little closer since she knew he was there. Mason parked in front of Stark Tower as Gage went toward the garage, parking, still watching. Mason got out, opening her door. He watched as he reached for her hand, to hold but she pulled it away, choosing to cross her arms.  _Good girl._ Gage thought. Her back now to the door to enter into the tower. Mason's hands were in his pockets at the moment but he could see he wanted something from how close he was standing to her. He smiled nervously. "So maybe another date sometime?" She smiled weakly. "Maybe. Tonight was more fun than I thought. It was nice to come out of the lab." He chuckled weakly. He started to lean in, wanting to kiss her. Gage looked away, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He couldn't watch this. Quinn gently pushed him away with a weak smile. "um how about we wait on that? I'd like to get to know you better first." He was obviously disappointed but smiled weakly. "Sure, sure. I understand. Well I'll call you about that second date then. See you in school?" She smiled weakly. "Sure." He nodded before going toward his SUV, driving off. Quinn sighed, relived it was all over. She started to go inside. Gage was relived this was over to but a second one? He wasn't sure if he could get through a second.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Quinn entered the house, Gage put it back into drive, going into the garage. When Quinn walked into the living room, she saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch and watching a movie. She went up behind them, she hugged them both. Tony smiled. "Hey princess, how was your date?" She smiled. "It was ok. Were gonna go on a second one sometime, it was kinda nice to get out of the lab for once and see the world." Kim frowned. "Didn't you like the boy? He seemed nice." She sighed. "I know, he does seem nice but I'm just not feeling anything more than friendship. Thats another reason were going on a second date, to get to know each other better. Maybe I'll like him then. Oh well, I'm gonna go take this clown make up off now." Tony chuckled as she left the living room, going upstairs.

Gage parked quickly, getting out just as quickly. He needed to talk to Clint. Now. "JARVIS, wheres Clint?" "In his room sir." Gage walked briskly there, barely stopping to tell Tony and Kim he had arrived home. He got to the door before catching his breath. Now that he was admitting just how deeply he had fallen for Quinn, it was kinda terrifying. He knew it was wrong. He knew there were laws against it. He knew he could lose his job, his home, his life and quite possibly his heart if she didn't feel the same. At that point he might as well be in prison. He went in, opening the door.

Clint looked up from doing maintenance on his bow with a weak smirk, seeing his brothers face. He looked confused and scared and pissed. A dangerous combo but he knew how that felt. "So...Starks daughter? Really?" Gage glared, closing the door, walking in. "Shut up." He sat down across from Clint, putting his head in his hands. "Just...what the hell am I suppose to do?" Clint looked over at him. "How long has this been going on for?" Gage paused, thinking. "About three years. I used to just think it was because I wanted to protect her, because I knew her so long, you know? It's hard to ID feelings when they tend to mix into one massive mess." Clint sighed. "True. When did you realize it?" "I think just today...or when Loki took over her mind...or...God, I don't know..I guess it's just always been there. Just took seeing her with that boy...he's not good for her." "And you are?" Gage glared. "He asked her to dye her hair. He asked her to go blonde and she actually considered it. If he even cared for her he wouldn't even think about having her change. Shes fucking perfect the way she is." Clint smirked, shaking his head. "You got it bad." Gage groaned, his head in his hands again. "I know, fuck off. Just..what should I do." Clint sighed. "Well..you can either talk to her. Hope she returns her feelings and if she does, hope you don't get a repulser to your face from Tony or hide them. Bury them and pretend they don't exist and take a lot of cold showers. It's your choice." Gage laid back on his bed. He had a lot to think about.

Quinn was busy washing her face of the make up and now in much comfier cloths. Just dark lounge pants and a rock tee. She brushed her hair of the hairspray her mother put in it. Seriously, girls do this every day? It was a pain in the ass. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. She put her brush down, going to the door. She opened it, smiled when she saw Gage there. "Hey.. thanks for sorta saving me tonight. Your right. I shouldn't change myself for someone." Gage smiled, nodding, his hands were in his pockets. "Good. Good." God, he was freezing up. He should be saying that he wants to come in, to talk and possibly confess his feelings but seeing her, as herself, and beautiful. The words left his brain. She smirked. "Ok, your zoning out again, is there something behind me I can't see?" He shook his head, chuckled. "No, sorry, just tired. I wanted to see how your date went." She smirked. "You know how it went, you were there, Stalker."

Gage smirked, walking inside her room. "doesn't mean I heard everything. I'm not Superman." He sat on her computer chair. She smirked softly, walking to her bed, sitting on it. "He's...nice. Sweet. He's a football player and he needs help in math. I agreed to tutor him." Gage smiled. "That was nice of you." She smirked, giving him a mock-not-impressed look. "I am such a good friend." She chuckled, continuing. "He tried to take me to some fancy-panty restaurant because I'm rich. I mean, really?" Gage shook his head. "He could have at least asked you what food you like." She shrugged, laying down on the bed,looking between him and ceiling as she spoke. Her hands moving as she spoke. He smiled, watching. She was so much like her father. Rambling, talking with her hands. Stubborn as a mule. "It was his first date too, give him some slack. Still, it worked out and we went to burger king. Thank God it was just down the street. I would have had to flip a table if they tried to give me a teeny tiny little salad that's nearly just for show then demand real food. Let the paparazzi have a field day with that shit." He chuckled listening to her ramble.

Gage smiled. "How was the movie?" She smirked, looking over at him. "I bet you were in the theater wernt you? Like right behind me or something to cock block him. I can do that myself thank you very much." He laughed. She laughed to before sitting up. "I should be getting down to the lab. My suit is so close to being do-" She was cut off by a yawn then groaning in annoyance. Gage smirked weakly. "I think it's time for bed." Quinn gave him a look. "You know me and sleep don't get along." " And you need it. You're tired and I'm not letting you avoid sleep another night. You've already been up 30 hours straight." She shrugged."whats another 10?" He gave her a stern look. "Quinn..." She frowned. "Fine." He nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to sleep then." She spoke up. "Wait.." Gage turned before leaving out the door. She looked away. "Stay with me." He looked confused a moment before she started continuing. "I mean if you don't want to, it's fine, cool. I understand. It's just I really don't like being alone anymore and I kinda get a little scared when I am-"

Gage was already sitting next to her before she finished her rambling. He put a finger to her mouth, causing her to stop her nervous rambling. "shh. It's fine. You don't have to ask me twice to stay." She nodded before looking away. Her eyes watering. He made her feel so vulnerable and open. Like a wound to a doctor, She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He spoke softly. "Just lay down and close your eyes." She laid down, laying on her side. He followed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense. He knew she thought he was going to leave in the middle of the night. He kissed her head. "I'm not leaving." He felt her relax, he smiled softly, holding her close. He never wanted to be with someone so badly in his life. He knew his love for her went beyond friendship and beyond his job. He was in love with this amazing girl in his arms and he would die protecting her. Even if it was from himself.

**Two days later**

Gage was following her again on her date with Mason. This time they were at some Under 18 club. Gage was able to show his ID and badge (yes, he and Clint both had badges for an occasions like this) and got in easily. He watched from the bar. Well bar is used loosely since it serves no alcohol. He mostly just sipped on Ice tea and watched from a distance as Quinn and Mason danced to the club beat. For the first time in a long time, Quinn was having a good time. When was the last time she felt this good? Oh right, when her suit was built. It still needed a power source to work though. She smiled as she danced along with Mason, his hands rested on her waist and hips as they gently grinded. She was wearing a red halter tonight with those black skinny jeans and boots.

Several guys in the club kept checking her out unknowingly to her. Mason saw it though, bringing his arm around her shoulders and upper chest. He spoke in her ear. "Sorry if I'm being forward but a lot of guys are checking you out." She couldn't help the smirk as she danced. "It''s ok. Let them know I'm yours tonight." He smirked. "Can I kiss you, like your neck or something?" Her dancing slowed but she smirked, backing closer to him. Giving him access to her neck. He started to gently kiss her neck. She smiled, bringing his arm around her waist to hold her as his kissing got dirtier, suckling. He panted, pulling away a little, feeling himself to start to harden. "Sorry...I got a little carried away.." She smirked, turning, holding his hand. "Not carried away enough. Com'on." She started leading him outside. Gage was watching the whole time he was kissing her. Putting his hands all over her. It took all he had not to go over there and rip him away but that would be a good way to get her to hate him. This was her life. Her date and if she wanted to date him, he shouldn't stop her. But damn he wanted this kids head on a platter. He got up roughly, following them out. Sometimes he hated the Stark genes. Put her into a club and she turns into a harlot. He never thought he'd see that. Her dancing? He didn't know she was capable of or even knew. But now, even more so, she was exactly like her father.

Mason, once outside, lead her to his SUV in the back of the club, opening the large back of it. She smiled, getting in. Shes gotten to know Mason a lot better. The past two days they talked on the phone and talked in school. She was starting to come around to him. She was starting to like him but she knew it wouldn't get far. Not when her heart already belongs to her knight. Ass face behavior and all. Mason got in, closing the doors before going back and kissing her neck. She bit her lip, her arms wrapping around his large shoulders. He pulled away, panting lightly. "Can...Can I kiss you? Like, on the lips?" She swallowed. Did she really want her first kiss in the back of an SUV. She then saw a shadow out of the cornor of her eye. She looked and saw it was clearly Gage, hiding but she knew him well and she knew that was him. She resisted the urge to glare. Once again, she was suppose to have privacy, to go alone. Her dad even said she could now that they got to know him. She smiled to Mason suddenly, looking away from Gage outside, knowing he was watching everything. "Yeah. You can." Mason smiled, leaning in and kissing her, gently at first. Until she started deepening it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He suddenly moaned, holding her closer as they started to make out. His hands roaming all over her and places they shouldn't be.

Gage glared at the car for a while until he suddenly saw Quinn, looking at him. Crap. He was found out. He sighed. Great. Now he was gonna have to talk to her about this-suddenly his blood was boiling. Not only was he kissing her, she was starting it. Right after she saw him. He growled as he saw Masons hands go everywhere on her, kissing her like he was gonna have his way with her. No way. This wasn't gonna happen. He went up to the SUV quickly, opening the back door with a glare. "Out. Now." She stopped kissing, holding up her halter top straps as Mason had started untying them, then glaring at Gage. "What the fuck Gage?" "I said out now!" He glared. She glared, getting out, retying her halter. Gage suddenly went to Mason, grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him to his SUV. "You listen here you little shit." She glared, growling. "Gage, stop! That wasn't his fault ok? I started it so let him go!" Mason was too scared for words. Gage gave him one last glare before lowering him. "Get home. She'll see you in school."

He nodded, getting into his SUV quickly. Quinn watched as he left. He didn't even try to stand up for her, didn't even do anything. She hated the welling of tears. She glared over at Gage. "What the fuck was that about?" She spoke in a low voice. Gage went over to her quickly with a glare. "What was that about? What were you about?" "I was kissing him! It's what couples do on dates!" "They kiss, not give them selves away to the first one they meet." She laughed at the absurdity of this. "Me? Your talking to me about waiting when you slept with Maria Hill on the first date." She glared, even when his own glared softened by hurt. She continued. "Yeah, I'm not stupid. Even at 5 fucking years old I knew you were doing things with her." He glared, covering up the hurt, walking closer. "That was different, we were both adults. That knew what we were getting into."

She scoffed.  "I'm not some stupid teenager out to get laid." He couldn't stop the words as he growled. "No, you're too smart for your own good trying to get laid." She felt like she was slapped from his comment, having to look away before any tears started falling, starting to walk away from him "Fuck you." She spat out before her voice wobbled and tears started falling. Gage wished he could take those words back. He quickly got in gear, jogging to her as she started walking away. "Look, I'm sorry, I handled it all wrong.. You know I didn't mean any of what I said." She sniffled but glared. "Yeah, sure seemed like you did." He went to go hold her arm, to keep her from walking but she just struggled out of his hold, turning to him. "No. Don't touch me. I don't even want you to talk to me. You know you probably scared him off? For good? He may never want to talk to me. He actually liked me and wanted to go out with me. How many you think want to actually get to know me? I don't know what he saw in me but whatever he saw it's gone, thanks to you." Gage frowned. "Princess-" "Don't call me that. Just...take me home." Gage nodded, staying silent the whole way home. Quinn stared out the window the whole trip. Whipping away tears occasionally. Gage was hating himself. Guilt was eating away at him. Hiding his feelings for her obviously wasn't working since he nearly beat that kid for just being a kid on a date. He was glad Quinn stopped him. But now how does he make it up to her? How does he tell her how he feels? He had a lot of thinking ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived home and before he could turn the SUV off she was out, no doubt going to her lab. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. What the hell kind of mess did he get himself in? He got out, making a mental note to find Clint. Once in the lab she dressed into pajama pants and her favorite rock band shirt. She got her phone out, calling Mason. It rang and slowly everything she did and said came back to her. Just what was she going to do in Masons car with him? It was more than kissing, she knew that much. And wasn't even because she liked Mason. She was forcing herself on these dates, she didn't see Mason as anything more than a friend. Then why had she started making out with him? After she saw Gage? That was all to make him jealous. Her eyes watered as she hung up her phone. This had to stop. She decided to distract herself by going back to working on her suit. Putting her hair up and getting to work.

Gage was out on the top of the tower, sitting by the bar with coffee in hand. Times like this he wished Tony never stopped drinking. He could really use one. Things went too far tonight and something needs to give before he loses control and does something he'll regret. But what? It's unlikely she feels the same. Shes with Mason. Even if there was a small part in her that liked him. He was old. Well, he felt it. Clint keeps telling him he has a baby face and he still doesn't look a day over 25. he was nearing 40's now. And She was going on 17. that's a pretty big age gap. But she wasn't like other girls. Not one bit. He drank the rest of his coffee, getting up and leaving. He was on patrol tonight. When was the last time he got a decent nights sleep? He can't remember.

Even work didn't take her mind off of what happened. All the awful things they said to each other. She wondered if he meant what he said. She knew he was thinking that was was becoming too much like her father as she has been using a boy, even going as far as making out with him, possibly farther if Gage hadn't stepped in. He wouldn't be wrong. Still, his words still stung. She looked at her phone. 2AM. She sighed. Maybe TV would help. She got up, making her way out of the lab. She went to the kitchen first, to make her coffee before heading into the living room, turning on one of the softer lights. Almost like candle light. Dim but everything was warm and clear. She curled into the cornor. "JARVIS, play spongebob, please." Within seconds the TV was on at a low volume to not disturb anyone else. Even 15 minutes into it wasn't making her feel better. She just sipped her coffee.

While paroling Gage saw the TV on in the living room. Spongebob. He smiled sadly, remembering when he would use spongebob to help her sleep. He walked in, his heart starting to pound as he saw Quinn curled into the cornor of the large couch. He cleared his throat. She looked. "Oh...hi.." "Hey.." He walked in, frowned when he saw how depressed she looked. "Hey, you ok?" He sat down next to her. She frowned. "No." He smiled weakly, sadly. "Wanna talk about it?" "Not really." He nodded. He knew within the next few minutes she'd break and start rambling all her issues. A few minutes later, she spoke up. "I don't know what I'm doing. With Mason I mean." Gage made an amused sound. "looked like you were pretty into him." He tried to hide the bitterness in his voice but she heard it. She frowned. "Well, I'm not. I guess I was just forcing myself to like him. I mean, he seems nice and sweet and he wouldn't have been doing half the things in that SUV he was doing if I hadn't gave him the go ahead. But..."  _he's not you._  He gave her a look, wanting her to continue. She shook her head. "It's stupid. I'm stupid for even going out on that first date. For using him, fighting with you." Gage shook his head. "No, I should be apologizing. I've been...well I've been an ass face to you and your right. Your going on 17, I should get used to you going out on dates." She nodded. Some reason that statement hurt. Like she was hoping for something.

He continued. "But there has to be some reason you don't like him. I mean, he brought you flowers, twice, took you to burger king and was respectable. Whats there not to like?" She shook her head, getting irritated. She felt like this was obvious when she knew it wasn't. He continued. "And he's on the football team. Girls would kill to go out with him-" "He's not you! Ok?" There. It was out and there was no going back. Gage felt his mouth dry up and body tense. Did she just say that what he thought she said? She kept her face looking at the ground. JARVIS had thoughtfully muted spongebob so now it was just moving colors on the screen. She felt her eyes water. He was gonna tell her off. Tell her shes stupid, that he nearly raised her and would never work. But she felt movement on the couch and his hand gently turning her head to face him. She sucked in a breath. He was close. So close she could kiss him. He was cupping her face so gently she wanted to cry but he cut her off, speaking softly. "Say that again." She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking into those hazel eyes shes memorized and burned into her memory. "He's not you.-" She was cut off as he leaned in closing the gap between there faces and kissed her. Softly. Like a feather or rose petal touching her lips, until she melted and added pressure.

He started wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer, kissing her, gently. She opened her mouth, starting to deepen it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, a hand traveling through his hair, wanting him close as he possibly could be. She pulled away enough to push him against the back of the couch, now straddling his lap and going back and kissing him, deeply, not wasting any time He let out a pleasured, surprised sound, his hands on her waist, holding her close to his own chest. The only reason they parted was for air, panting. Gage swallowed down his fear, still holding her close. "I love you. More than I should." She smirked softly, leaning her forehead on his. "Obviously." He smirked weakly back before looking like he was thinking. "This isn't right you know?" "I was never a fan of morals anyway." He smiled weakly. Scared of what was to come for them. She spoke first, sounding a bit scared. "I can't say it back yet. I'm sorry...I just need to know it's that before I start saying it." He smiled softly. "I know. There's no rush." She went off of his lap, snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. She spoke up, sounding small. "Why me?" He smiled softly, kissing her head. "I'm not sure yet at the same time, I know exactly why." She chuckled weakly, starting to feel sleepy, she closed her eyes before telling him. "Sap."

Within minutes she relaxed against him, falling asleep. He held her tightly to himself, never wanting to let her go. He kissed her head, feeling his eyes water with a bittersweet happiness. He was so happy to have her in his arms, that she returns his feelings but things couldn't work out. Not with the age gap. Her father would kill him and that was if TJ hasn't gotten to him first. He picked her up gently, like a bride and started carrying her upstairs to her room. Once to her room, he gently laid her on the bed, covering her up. There was gonna be some discussions tomorrow but first he wanted to take her out on a date,make it official before there torn apart. He kissed her head before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn was in the lab when Gage walked in, coffee in hand. He sighed. "Least you got three hours of sleep." She smirked weakly, looking up from her welding, putting her mask up. It was around 6AM. "Sorry to disappoint. There was work to be done." He smiled weakly, handing her the coffee. "Well right now there's school. I went to go wake you up but you wernt there." She smiled, sitting up, sipping her coffee. He smirked, walking closer. "Some little princess sneaked by me." She chuckled lowly, smirking softly. "I wonder where she ran off to." He chuckled weakly, his hands going to hold her waist as she sat on her desk. She smirked. "Oh fine...you caught me. Whatever shall you do?" He smirked softly, a hand going just under her chin. "This.." He kissed her, gently, melding his lips to hers. Tasting coffee and something undeniably her. She smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth to him. She put her coffee down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her hands traveling up his back and legs wrapping around his waist. He had his shoulder holster on. Each pistol in it's place and each next to her arm. It made her feel the safest she's ever been. She smirked, feeling him get excited. The desk was clear for the most part. She tried to pull him down, tried to lay down but he stopped her, panting. "Stop..."

Quinn was panting as well, smiling. "Fine..I'll go easy on you. For now." He smirked weakly, leaning his head against hers. His tent was barely hitting her cloth covered warmth. "Keep that up and I won't know if I'll be able to control myself." She smirked. "That's kinda the point." He bit his lip, kissing her before pulling away. "I don't want to lose control. Not yet at least." He looked up, his eyes were soft and full of such vulnerability Quinn wanted to take back her actions. "I want to take this slow. I want this to mean something. I love you, more than I've ever thought I could love someone. If I can I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. If that's too serious for you, I understand. You're young, you want to explore. I won't keep you from that if that's what you really want. Because I love you so much, all I want is you to be happy and safe. Even if that means I'm not there." She swallowed, her eyes watering but smiled softly. She reached up to his face, holding it in her oil stained hands.

"I want this too. You're never gonna be without me. Because I can't be without you." He smiled softly, kissing her. "Go get ready for school then how about I pick you up and we go on a date? Make this official and discuss what needs to be discussed." She raised an eyebrow, standing. "What needs discussed?" " Your parents. TJ. They're gonna find out and they need to know." She sighed. "I know. Just...not yet. I'm not gonna try and hide it but it's a lot to tell, you know." He saw how nervous it made her. He smiled weakly, holding her hands. "I know. Go get ready, I'll pick you up." She nodded with a little smile before standing on her tip toes and kissing him, deeply, quickly before leaving. Taking him off guard as she pulled away with a smirk, walking away. He groaned as she walked out of the lab. He was starting to harden again. She was gonna be the death of him. He went to the nearest bathroom to take care of it.

She quickly dressed in nicer cloths than normal she normally wore just cargo pants, converse and a band tee and her black hoddie. But she found a nicer pair of capris, a band shirt. (she wasn't getting rid of that) and a dark, plaid over shirt, leaving the hoddie at home. She left her hair down an brushed and made sure to get ride of oil stains. She debated on putting on make up. She sighed, taking the make up her mother gave her for her dates and putting it on later for the one date she was looking forward to. Gage was at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled to him, her messenger bag around her shoulder. "So I'll see you later." He smiled. "Yeah. Be careful driving." She smirked. "I'm always careful." She walked toward the garage to get into her personal car. It was an Audi in dark red. She turned it on an drove out.

She parked in front of Starbucks. She went there everyday before school. She got out, leaving her bag in there, only taking her wallet. She sighed. There was a line. There was always a line. Little did she know someone was watching her from a seat in the cornor. He was older, nearing 60s and looked a bit unstable. He looked deep in thought before he got up, coffee in hand as he walked toward the line. He made sure clumsily hit her shoulder, making his coffee fall on the floor around her. She jumped then relaxed, realizing what happened. He started to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm such a klutz." She smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's fine." He started to lean down to clean it up, holding his back in pain. She stopped him. "Here, let me get that." She knows normally an employee would do this but it was going on 7Am. It was very busy. He smiled as she got a bunch of napkins. Not even stopping for once to use her name to get towels or someone to clean it up. She did it herself. She knelled on the floor, placing the napkins over it. "There. No harm done. Want me to buy you another coffee since I kinda ruined yours?" He chuckled. "Oh, no. you don't have to. It was my fault." She smiled, cleaning it up. "Oh please, I have more then enough. Let me get you one. On me." He smiled. "Oh alright. Thats very nice of you." Once through the line she ordered her tall frapachino and his coffee, handing it to him before telling him goodbye and leaving. He watched her leave, waving, sipping his coffee. He continued to watch as she got in, driving off. He smirked to himself as he sipped his coffee. He was glad for the mental image of her on her knees. He had that in mind as he walked out the door.

Once to school she suddenly realized something. Mason. She had to cut things off with mason. It wasn't something she really wanted to do,knowing it would hurt him but it wasn't working for her and she suddenly had a boyfriend. She smiled to herself hearing that word. _Boyfriend._ And That boyfriend was Gage. It made her giddy almost. She calmed herself as she got to her locker. Once there she heard Mason. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night." She sighed, turning. "No, don't be. It was my fault anyway. Listen, can we talk, at lunch?" He nodded. "Yeah. Sure." Suddenly the bell rang and they both had to go there separate ways.

Finally lunch time came and she waited for Mason just before the cafeteria. He saw her, walking over. "ok, what did you want to talk about?" She sighed, glad this spot was empty mostly. "Look, I really tried. Really, really tried but I just don't feel for you more than a friend and these dates have to stop." She hated how sad he looked. He nodded. "I understand. I mean, I don't like it but hey can't force you to like me even though I've liked you for like..ever." He smiled sadly. She frowned. "I'm sorry." He nodded, walking away. Toward the halls and not the cafeteria. She sighed. She hated this but it needed to be done. She made her way into the cafeteria, getting her coffee and going to her spot.

Finally school was over. She went to the bathroom, opening her bag, getting out what little make up she had. Mostly borrowed from her mom. She got out the eyeliner first, attempting to put it on but each time she wasn't sure what to do. A frustrated sound came out of her mouth as three cheerleaders came in. All blonde and tall and gorgeous. The leader of the pack looked at Quinn strangely, like she didn't belong there. "uh do you need help?" The others chuckled behind her lowly. Quinn sighed, looking at her. "Actually yeah. I don't know how you guys put this on every day." She smiled and Quinn could tell right away it was fake. The blonde leader took the eyeliner. "Practice makes perfect honey." Quinn didn't like how she said that but she ignored it as she helped get the eyeliner on followed by the mascara, shadow and gloss. The blonde smiled. "There. So, whose the guy?"

Quinn blushed. "uh no one you know." She quickly started cleaning up, getting her bag together. "Thanks for the help. Bye." She got out of the bathroom when she got a text from Gage. He was wondering where she was. Damn, it was going on 3:30. how long was she putting make up on for. She made it outside then smiled when she saw him standing by his black Mercedes SUV. He smiled when he saw her. She wanted so badly to run over to him but she kept her pace normal as she got to him. She smiled. "Hello Agent Smith." He smirked. "Miss. Stark." He opened the door for her. She smiled, getting in, putting her bag on the floor as the door shut. He came around, getting in the drivers side. She made sure to text Jarvis to send her car home.

He smiled when he got in. He reached behind him, getting a small bouquet of sunflowers, handing them to her. "For you." She smiled. "You didn't have to. Thank you."He smiled as he started the car, driving off to their date. He pulled into a low brow Italian place. He signaled for her to wait as he got out. She smiled, placing the sunflowers in the back as he opened her door, holding his hand out. She smiled, holding his hand as he got out. Once inside they got a little corner table with flowers in the middle. Quinn smiled as she looked around the place. It was so cozy and adorable and something right out of an Italian mothers kitchen. Suddenly a waitress came over. A young 20-something and blonde. Quinn instantly felt inadequate. The waitress spoke, looking mostly at Gage the the whole time. "Hello, I'm Sally and I'll be taking your orders. What would you like to start off with?"

Gage was getting the hint loud and clear from there waitress so he looked over to Quinn. "Baby, why don't you order first?" Quinn nodded, swallowing, her heart pounding as he called her _baby_. Gorgeous girls always made her nervous and feel horribly inadequate. She tried to ignore the look of annoyance on the girls face as she was forced to take her order. "Coffee, strong with the Rigatoni." The waitress wrote it down then looked back at Gage. He cleared his throat. "The same. Thanks." She nodded before giving him a sultry smile. "I'll be back with your order." She walked away. Quinn was staring at the table, trying to ignore the hurt that was growing. She wasn't enough for him. He needed somebody older, beautiful, could give him what he wants. Her eyes started watering when she suddenly felt his hand on hers, she looked up, seeing him smiling at her. "Stop thinking about yourself like that. You're perfect." She smirked weakly. "Mind reader now?" He chuckled. "No. I just know you." She blushed, her smirk turning into a small smile.

The waitress came back with their food. Her hand going to brush Gage's hand. She smiled to him. "Enjoy your food." Gage nodded but tried not to show anything toward this girl. They both ate. Well he ate, Quinn talked and sipped her coffee. She talked mostly about her suit. What he got from all the science talk was that it was nearly done. That she would be flying it within days. He smiled. "Thats...wow...so your gonna be flying soon to fight bad guys?" She grinned. "Yep." He chuckled. "Well heroes should eat then. You haven't touched your food yet." She blushed, realizing she was nerding out and speaking science again. She blushed as she smiled. He chuckled as she started eating.

The waitress came by to give them their check but not before her hand lingered over Gage's forearm. Quinn couldn't help the twinge of jealously she felt. Damn, they were only together a day and she already felt intensely jealous over such a small gesture. Gage sighed heavily when the girl left then he saw her number written on a slip of paper. Quinn grabbed it first, looking at it. She frowned, glaring at the number. "You should call her." Gage raised an eyebrow. "Ok, why?" Quinn shrugged. "Shes older, can give you what you want, gorgeous." He reached across the table, holding Quinns hand. She looked up. It broke his heart that she thought so low of herself. It was almost shocking. She was always so strong and full of confidence. Guess it was just a mask. He spoke softly. "I love you. I don't want anyone else. Stop thinking about yourself like that. You're gorgeous. And, for the record, I was never into blondes." she smiled, sniffling. "We should be going." He nodded. Knowing she was doing this to avoid talking about it. He vowed then to raise that confidence. To make her know shes beautiful and perfect and that he could never want anyone else. They left the restaurant, after he threw the number away and drove toward the beach. He was a little nervous. He had gotten her a gift, he hoped it wasn't too much too soon.

He pulled up to the beach. Their beach. The one Tony brought the family a few times. It was a Private beach owned by him so they wouldn't be dogged by fans or paparazzi. She smiled. "Our beach?" She saw it was already nearing sunset and it was gorgeous. They both took their tennis shoes off so they could walk in the sand more easily. He smiled, getting out, going to her side as she opened her door. He reached, holding her hand. "Yep. Com'on." She smiled as she held his hand, letting him lead her toward the water. She blushed as she walked with him. He made her feel so safe and cared for. Eventually holding hands wasn't enough. She wrapped her arm around his arm, feeling the strength underneath it as she leaned against him. After a few minutes of walking he stopped, turning to her. "Sorry if it's too much but I got you something." She smiled. "You already got me flowers and took me out for pasta. You don't have to get me all this stuff." He got out a small jewelry box, opening it to show her. She gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful." It was a little sliver necklace. A heart with diamonds accenting it. It wasn't too much, it was a simple necklace but it was beautiful and perfect. She felt her eyes water in happiness. He smiled. "May I?" He signaled to put it around her neck. She nodded with a smile, turning, moving her hair out of the way.

He started putting the necklace around her neck gently. His finger tips grazing across her collar bone before resting on her shoulders as he clasped it. She smiled, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt how tense and strong he was as she leaned against him. It was a contrast to how gentle he was being and could be. He spoke softly. "I'm sorry if its too much. It's been a while since I've done a date." She smiled, turning in his arms. "You got me flowers, took me to an adorable Italian restaurant, took me on a walk on the beach then got me a gorgeous necklace. Yeah, you're doing amazing." She smirked, standing on her tip toes, kissing him, gently. He smiled, holding her close, kissing her, gently deepening it. His hand came up to cup the side of her face while the other traveled, unable to stay in one place, traveling over her back, ass, shoulders, neck. Eventually they both had to go home as the sun had set now and it was dark and getting colder.

He parked in the garage at Stark tower but neither wanted to leave the car. She smiled, kissing him softly. "So we'll tell them tomorrow?" He nodded. "Yeah. Now get going. Your little lie will only hold up for a few hours." She chuckled before kissing him again, getting out, flowers in hand. He couldn't stop smiling. This couldn't be happening. He had Quinn. She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her. He hoped the family took it well. He wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't.

Quinn almost manged to get to her room until nearly all her family was in the living room, apparently having some sort of movie night. TJ, of corse was the first to speak, smiling. "I knew it wasn't an after school deal. You went out with Mason again." She sighed but smiled, deciding to go with the lie her brother just gave her. "Yeah". She smiled, nodding, thinking of Gage. "Yeah. I did. I'm gonna go put them in my room now." She started going upstairs to her room. Just as she got inside TJ followed seconds after. "It was Gage wasn't it?" She tensed, turning, flowers still in hand. "No. why do you say that?" He smirked, closing the door. "Lets see, you both were gone the same amount of time and Mason suddenly got you your favorite flower even though we both know he hasn't bothered to ask you what it is not to mention all the fights you guys have had fueled by sexual tension-" She spoke up quickly but quietly, not wanting her parents to hear."Fine. You caught me. Happy?" TJ shook his head, starting to pace, trying to get it to sink in. "But he's so much older. He nearly raised you."

She sighed. "I know and I don't care. Me and him have already been over this and pretending these feelings don't exist was worse. He nearly killed Mason the other night for making out with me." TJ chuckled. "Wow man." He then let out breath. "Did you fuck?" She glared at him. "Don't you start. I'm not some whore, ok? He loves me, he told me he wants to take it slow because he wants to be with me, possibly for the rest of our lives. So were going to do that." She wasn't sure were the anger came from. Possibly those comments Gage made last night in there fighting still stung. She should have expected that question from her brother. He held his hands up in defense. "Chill. I didn't mean it like that." He paused. "You really care about him don't you?" She frowned. "Yeah. And it scares me." He smiled weakly, going over to his sister, hugging her. "Sorry I asked. I just want to make sure he's not gonna hurt you." She smiled. "He's not, trust me. He treats me like I'm made of glass." TJ smiled. "Good. Are you gonna tell mom and dad?" She nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow." TJ nodded. "I'll leave you alone then. Since you got everything so under control." He started going out the door. She smiled, closing the door. Now to bask in afterglow of one of the best days shes ever had. She leaned against the wall, feeling the necklace. She was scared of telling her family but knew it had to be done. But if they denied her him. Refused to let her date him. She already knew she would be willing to run away with him. That was both terrifying and liberating.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Tony was up. It was one of those lazy Saturdays where everyone was kinda just relaxing. TJ was in the Training room. Gage was still asleep from being on patrol. Clint went on a run every morning. Kim was still half asleep, working her way downstairs for coffee and Quinn was in the lab, one project away from flying her suit. She was welding inside an arc reactor. Tony yawned, setting up the coffee maker when Kim walked in with a sleepy smile, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Good morning baby.." He smiled, kissing her. "Morning."

Clint was nearly done with his run. He ran at a steady pace. Passing by various venders on the street. He had to come back to a magazine vender, looking closer. No..shit...Gage and Quinn made it on to the cover of nearly every tabloid with there little date. Apparently someone was following them everywhere, even the Starks private beach which if the photographer is found out, will get one hefty fine for that. He bought one and ran back to the tower, hoping he could get this to Gage before Tony saw it. He managed to sneak it in and Tony and Kim seemed to be more off into their own world than the news. Good. He went upstairs to there room quickly. Gage was still half asleep, clutching a pillow and drooling. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, he's a smooth one. He threw the magazine on him roughly, waking him up. "Ahh whu..mmm" He groaned, a hand going to feebly hold the magazine. "What the hell Clint?" Clint closed the door, sitting on his bed. "Read the cover." Gage yawned, unrolling it and looking at it.. his yawn stopped as she sat up rather quickly, rereading it over and over again. They didn't just show him and Quinn on there date. It showed it compared to Kim and Clint's dates years ago. In big bold words,  **LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER?** Gage spoke under his breath. "Shit.."

After that he quickly dressed and went down to the lab via elevator, wanting to avoid Tony, knowing he was going to see it soon. He saw Quinn, hard at work on her Iron man suit. He couldn't help but feel proud. Shes been working on it since she was one and it's now come to life. He could tell it was either complete or nearing completion. He cleared his throat. She turned, lifting up her welding mask. "Hey baby.." He smiled. "Hey...we got a problem." He hated the heart broken look she had. He went to her quickly. "It's not us, nothing like that." He showed her the magazine. She took it, reading it over, swallowing. "Shit..damn vultures." Gage sighed. "Yeah, any second now your dads gonna see that." She groaned. "Great. Just the way for him to find out." She placed the magazine away from her. "So what do we do then? Wait til he calls us up there?" Gage sighed, going to sit on the couch in the lab. "Guess so." Quinn smirked softly, taking her welding mask off her head and walking over to Gage on the couch, sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "I can think of a few things to do until then." He smirked, wrapping his arm around her. "Oh...and what might that be?" She smirked, starting to kiss his neck, moving to straddle his lap. He bit his lip, letting her move into his lap. When she got to his jaw, he gently grabbed her head, kissing her, deeply. He felt his member twitch to life when she moaned. Her hands started traveling all over his chest, going underneath the shirt to feel every curve of his abs.

He pulled away, panting, already achingly hard. She looked up into her eyes and it just made his cock ache more. Her eyes were nearly black with lust, her lips kiss-swollen and hair messed up so sexily. Even the oil stains on her looked sexy. She smirked. "Too fast for you old man?" He smirked, holding her hips. "Not fast enough Stark." He started kissing her neck, holding her close to his chest. She melted into him, moaning. She pulled away enough to pull his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. She bit her lip, looking at the defined muscles. "JARVIS, lock and soundproof." She heard the soft click of the sound proof go down as her hands went to his chest, exploring every curve and every scar. She knew what she wanted to do, but would he allow it? Only one way to find out. She started kissing down his neck, suckling as she went.

He was becoming a mess of pleasure to her. She kept kissing down his chest, suckling here and there. He then felt her starting to open the fly of his pants. He shivered in pleasure as she touched the tent there but quickly held her hands. "Wait...isn't this fast for you?" Quinn smirked, she was now kneeling in front of him on the floor. "Not fast enough." She rubbed the tent, making him bite his lip and moan as he sat back. He was gone. She unzipped his pants, a bit nervously but it was an excited nervous. She opened the fly and moved his boxers out of the way, letting his leaking cock free. She swallowed and he could sense her nervousness. He was panting but spoke. "You don't have to." She smirked softly up at him. "I know I don't have to. I want to." This was the first time shes ever actually seen a mans member, at least outside of health books. His was a good 6 inches, maybe slightly more and thick and leaking. She knew to be that hard he had to be aching. Being so hard with need. She gave the member a nervous lick, getting familiar first. He trembled. "Ooh..." She smirked. If just a lick did that to him...she couldn't wait to finish. She started licking and suckling more before bringing her lips around the head, gently suckling. He moaned. "Oh God...Quinn..." She smirked around him, taking him deeper the more she relaxed and got used to the feeling. He was gently thrusting up into-her mouth, out of instinct more then anything.

He whined in pleasure. It's been too damn long. Quinn took him deeper, suckling and swirling her tongue. Gage already felt himself tensing and preparing for orgasm. He panted, pulling her away. "Stop...I'm too close..." she smirked. "That's the idea." He smirked softly, still catching his breath, gently bringing her up to sit next to him, bringing her hand to his leaking cock. "Here. " She got the idea, kissing his neck, stroking him. He moaned, his head resting on her head, inhaling the scent of coffee and metal and oil. He felt his body tremble as he moaned and panted. She smirked, stroking faster, speaking lowly into his ear. "Gonna come for me baby?" He groaned, nodding. She smirked. "Good boy." About three more strokes and he moved her hand out of the way as he came, spurting white onto his own cock and pants and floor. After a few seconds of coming down from the high, he looked at Quinn. She smiled, kissing him. He smiled, holding her close. "I made a mess.." "There wouldn't have been a mess if you hadn't moved me..." "Shut up. Guess this is m fault for telling a Stark to go slow." She smirked, chuckling softly when he kissed her. Once he pulled away from the kiss she got up. "Guess I should clean you up now.." she smirked as she stood. He grinned. "Unless you want to keep me like this. But this isn't exactly the best first impression for dating your bosses daughter." She chuckled before walking away to the bathroom in the lab.

Now caffeinated Tony was checking the entertainment news. He often checks it all the time, keeping up with his own press and seeing what they're putting out there. Kim was reading in the living room when his hand stopped in mid air for a sip of coffee. Gently placing it back down as he read the article. "ahh angel? Can you come in here?" She looked up from her book, getting up and walking over to him. "Something wrong?" He showed her his phone. She gently took a hold of the thin phone, rereading it over and over. "Is this some joke?" She frowned. He sighed. "No, just the magazine company being dicks. JARVIS, send Quinn and Gage up here." "Yes sir." Kim swallowed the lump in her throat as she gave the phone back to him.

In the lab as Gage was zipping himself up and Quinn throwing the cloth into the waste hamper, JARVIS spoke. "Miss. Stark, your father requires you and Agent smith upstairs." She sighed. "Time to face the music." He smiled, walking over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "we'll finish exploring later?" She grinned,turning in his arms, kissing him. "Oh yeah.." She held his hand, leading him out of the lab. Once they got up to the kitchen, however, he let go, not wanting to be too intimate in front of her parents.

Tony sighed. "One of you. Tell me what this is about." He showed them the news on his phone. Kim spoke next, tears in her eyes. "Tell me this is some sort of joke or lie." Quinn and Gage both looked at each other, Gage chose to speak first. "I'm sorry mam...it's not. I've come to care for your daughter very, very much. We planned to tell you today but they beat us to it." A few tense moments passed and Tony took a hold of his coffee, taking a big gulp. "Ok..Gage, follow me. Kim, talk to Quinn." Tony started to walk in the living room, Gage following behind like a wounded puppy. Quinn went to her mom, frowning. "Are you mad at me?" Kim let out a shaky sigh. "No, I could never be mad at you. Just, shocked. Your growing up." Quinn smiled weakly. Kim frowned. "But you do realize your under 18. you can get him into a lot of trouble. He could lose his life to prison. No matter how consensual everything is." Quinn frowned. "I know mom. We've already talked about it. I realize every risk but...pretending our feelings don't exist, that wasn't working too great either."

Tony sat down, Gage across from him. Tony had his coffee in his hand. Taking a sip before starting, giving Gage time to become more nervous as he sat with his hands folded on his knees. Tony sighed. "So, when did this happen? Actually getting together." "Technically, about two days ago. After her last date with mason, when she stormed through the house. Later that night I found her watching spongebob, I guess to calm herself. She was upset and I went to talk to her. Things were confessed and it went from there." Tony nodded. "When did your feelings start." Gage looked to the ground. "Clint asked me the same thing. I told him, it possibly started about three years ago but I can't be sure. With everything that happens, break-ins, kidnappings, alien invasions. It's kinda hard to identify feelings when they're so mixed up. It was when she started going out with that boy though that made me realize." Tony nodded before speaking.

"I would be more upset if she was just a normal 16 year old. You and I both know shes not your normal 16 year old. Even doctors have diagnosed her mental age is near 10 years her actual age and her IQ, well, way higher than mine." Tony suddenly looked very serious. "You didn't do..anything yet, did you?" Gage held his hands up in defense. "No! Sir, no..I would never so soon. Not with her. I mean, I would but not this soon-" Tony held a hand up. "Calm down, I got it. You care about her so your taking things slow." Gage swallowed, nodding. "I love her sir. More than I've ever loved anyone." Tony nodded. "Well. Can't say no to that. I believe you. I can see your serious. I'm not gonna fight you guys on this if you really want to be together, certainly not gonna fight Quinn, I'd not only drive away my daughter I'd drive away one of the best bodyguards I've ever known."

Gage sighed. "I understand sir if you don't want me-wait..did you just give me your blessing?" Gage looked very surprised. Tony smiled weakly. "Possibility. I'm not sure. I am a little upset I had to find out this way. And just..." He looked away with a soft look. "Shes growing up. It's a little hard to swallow that your daughter is growing up and not gonna need you anymore." Gage smiled. "Shes always going to need you sir." Tony stood. Holding his hand out for Gage. Gage stood, shaking his hand. Tony spoke. "Keep her happy, keep her safe. Thats all I need." Gage nodded. "Yes sir." Tony then looked very serious. "And if you ever hurt her or break her heart by being an idiot, my repulsers will be the last thing you'll see." Gage swallowed. "Got it."

They went back into the kitchen were Quinn and Kim were talking. Quinn looked up nervous, going to her dad. Tony smiled sadly. "I'm not gonna fight you two on this. I'd only end up with you both hating me." Kim smiled sadly. Quinn smiled. "Wait, your letting me date him?" Tony nodded. "Just keep the PDA to a minimum when your around us. When your alone you can do what you want but I do not want to see you two sucking face." Quinn smiled, going over and hugging her dad. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Tony smiled, hugging her, kissing her head. "It's alright princess. Now go do whatever it is you were gonna do today, this talk is over." Quinn smiled, taking Gage's hand, leading him back to the lab. Once she got into the lab, he held her around her waist, kissing her neck when JARVIS interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but the calibrations on your suit are done mam. Is today the day?" Gage looked at her confused. She smiled softly, realizing she nearly forgot. "Yeah Jay, it is." She grinned, looking at Gage. "I'm going flying today."


	15. Chapter 15

Gage smiled but it was weak. This was a day he both dreaded and looked forward to. "Really? It's finally ready?" She grinned, going over to the lab computer, typing. "Yep." Gage grinned, going over to her, hugging her, swinging her around. "I'm so proud of you. " She squealed with delight as he swung her around like a she was a feather before letting her down gently on her feet. She smiled. "Jay, can you tell everyone to come down to the lab. It's urgent. And prep the suit." "Mam there is still terabytes of tests before actual flight is-" She gave the ceiling a look. "JARVIS...a wise man once said sometimes you gotta run before can walk. Prep the suit." "Yes mam." Gage shook his head walking toward her. "Just as crazy as that wise man." He smiled weakly, he was more worried with every second. She smirked. "Maybe crazier." He shook his head. "Yeah, because that's not worrying at all."

It was moments later that everyone gathered into the lab. TJ was the first in, going to his sister. "It's really ready?" She chuckled, he was nearly bouncing. "Yeah. Really." Next her mom and dad came in. Her mom looking worried and her father looking proud, Clint came in behind them. Clint crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "So it's finally ready?" She smiled. "Yep. It just wouldn't be right to fly it for the first time without letting you all know." Tony walked closer, hugging her. "You are certainly my daughter." He chuckled, letting go. "What are you waiting for, reach for the sky." She grinned, going to the suit. It was opened and ready for her, inviting her in.

She paused. She was scared as hell. What if something malfunctioned while she was so high in the air? What if something hit her? _What if's_ kept running through her mind until she felt Gage's hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you ok?" She put on a grin. "Nope." He smiled weakly as she walked into the suit. He stepped back as the suit started to meld around her perfectly. Metal interlocking with metal. It was both a work of art and marvel of science and Gage was in complete awe at her genius. Now fully inside the suit, the HUD turned on, lighting up with numbers and stats and weather. "Guys, go to the computer, tell me if you can see what I see." Gage and Tony both went to the computer, Tony smiled. "Yep, your good princess." She smiled. "Alright. repulsers at 1%." Within seconds she was hovering. The repulsers on her red, metal boots making her float. "Whoa!" She smiled as she was taken aback by the floating. "Alright, that works. Lets go flying." JARVIS set the repulsers at a steady speed as she guided the suit out of the lab through the specialized window in the ceiling, flying high into the sky, overlooking Stark Tower. "Whoa, can you all see this? It's amazing!"

The whole family watched eagerly and worriedly as she flew outside, seeing how high she was above the tower. Tony spoke. "Your doing great princess." She smiled. In the cornor of her HUD it showed the Solar power slowly raising. All over the suit she put ultra-sensitive solar panels. Using her fathers clean energy, she decided that it would not only run on the arc reactor but when it got too low, it would have a charge for night battles if she got stuck somewhere dark . She started flying out toward central park, then further. She saw a body of water, large. The ocean. Just how fast was she going. She looked at the Speed in the HUD. 345MPH. She smirked, taking it faster, making that MPH meter raise steadily. Once she got there, she flew low to the water, making it split behind her with her speed until she quickly made a 90 degree upwards turn to the sky, flying high. She saw in the HUD the height she was at. 20,000 feet. 30,000 feet. It kept going until JARVIS butted in. "Mam, if you keep going you are likely to break earths atmosphere. I highly advise turning back. Your suit is not designed for space flight."

she stopped midair, floating, looking below her. She could see where the atmosphere started and ended. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her blood thrilled and terrified. She smirked. "I think it's time to test out another feature Jay. Ready to go sonic?" "I am ready for anything." She then heard Gage speak in her com from the computer. "Quinn, what are you doing?" She could hear the worry in his voice. She smirked. "Oh, you'll see. And dad, I'm really, really sorry about whats gonna happen." She then heard worry in her dad as he spoke. "Quinn..what are you planning?"

Gage watched from the computer. She was so high off the ground. He wanted her down here with him so he could keep her safe. Now he wouldn't be able to keep her safe, she wouldn't need him to protect her. He suddenly felt useless but continued to watch, praying she would be safe. Quinn breathed out first. This was exhilarating and she never felt more alive. She saw she had enough distance and started flying down, quickly. "Put everything we have into the thrusters Jay!" The sky and water and clouds blurred by her. JARVIS started telling her the numbers she reached. "Mach 1...Mach 2...Mach 3..." She made a sharp turn, flying flat a few hundred feet over the water. "Mach 4.." She growled, pushing the suit. The amount of gravity pushing on her and the suit was getting to be painful. She could feel the suit shudder before just before she reached the city, JARVIS spoke. "Mach 5.." She grinned as she flew down the street, windows everywhere, around her broke as she broke the sound barrier. People from streets over heard what sounded like an explosion as she went past them nearly knocking them down with the shock wave.

She went past Stark Tower, going up. A few windows cracking then stopping as she slowed down at the top of Stark tower, her family now waiting for her as she stood on the platform that took the suit off as she walked. Her family was waiting, smiling and cheering. Once the suit was off, she felt like collapsing but smiled weakly. Gage came to her first, seeing how exhausted she looked. She collapsed into him, snuggling. Tony chuckled. "Tired?" She smirked. "Gravity's a bitch." TJ came to her. "That was awesome! When are you gonna take me flying?" She grinned. "How about never." "Ok, then how about you make me one of those suits?" "Nope." Everyone chuckled at TJ's annoyance of not getting a suit.

After everything calmed Gage lead Quinn down to the lab to nap. He sat her on the couch with him then nearly jumped when she crashed her lips to his. He held her close before pulling away. "I thought you were exhausted." She smirked. "Yeah but today is a day of exploration." She started kissing his jaw. "I want you to explore me." He bit his lip. "mmm you sure?" She smirked, straddling his lap, taking her shirt off, showing off her black bra. "Very." He moaned. "Oh I'm going to hell..." He started kissing her neck before pulling away. "JARVIS, soundproof and lock please." He heard the soft click of the soundproof and started suckling her neck, starting to take her bra off. She helped by throwing it to the ground with her shirt. He bit his lip as she brought his hands to her mounds, feeling the perk nipples. He played with them. She moaned, her mouth opening so gorgeously. He groaned, leaning down enough to bring one of those nipples into his mouth, suckling gently at first. She whined, her arm wrapping around his shoulders, hands tangling in chestnut hair as she writhed with pleasure. She could feel her panties getting wetter by the second. She felt how hard he was beneath her warmth. She smirked, kissing his neck and gently grinding into him. Her hair draping over his shoulder and arm. He moaned out loud. He wasn't expecting that.

He groaned, laying her down on the couch, kissing her neck, playing with her breasts, his hand hovering over the fly of her jeans. Should he go further? She saw his hesitance before smirking, her hands going to her jeans and unzipping them before nodding her head to him, telling him it was ok. He smiled, kissing her, deeply. He was falling more and more in love with her. He had no idea he could love someone this much. His hands went to her jeans, gently taking them off, kissing her legs as he went. She bit her lip. He made her feel so vulnerable and feminine and beautiful. Things she never liked feeling but with him, she didn't mind one bit. He got her jeans off her, setting them on the ground with her shirt and bra. He then sat on his knees above her, just admiring her. She was more beautiful than she knew. Her skin wasn't pale but wasn't tan either. It felt like porcelain until he got to her hands. Her hands were thin, dry and calloused from so much work in the lab. Her nails were nubs, he could tell she didn't eat enough but she wasn't bony. He kissed up her body, inhaling the scent of coffee, metal and oil. The scents were so her, he hoped she never used perfume.

She smiled when he kissed her, softly, gently deepening it. When he pulled away to kiss down her neck she spoke low. "Take my panties off." He bit his lip. His cock was aching and that comment just made it twitch. His hand went to her black panties, lowering them. He saw a glimpse on the panties how wet she was. He placed them with the other pieces of clothing. She smirked but swallowed her nervousness as she brought his hand to her wet warmth. She bit her lip. She could feel it throbbing with need. He moaned, feeling her wet bud. He kissed and suckled her neck a he rubbed her. "Oh your so wet..." She smirked. "Why don't you do something about that?" He grinned, biting her neck before gently thrusting in a finger. He felt her breath hitch before breathing out a moan. He smiled into her neck, thrusting it in and out, steadily before adding a second finger. She moaned, her hands gripping the couch cushion above her. "Ohh Gage...ahh..." He moaned as she moaned, he started kissing down her body as his hands fumbled with his own fly. He moaned with his relief from his pants. Before she could ask what he was doing, since he stopped fingering her, he latched his mouth to her, tasting her as he stroked himself.

She arched into him. "Oh Sweet Lord...Gage...What...ahh...Oh god that's amazing.." He licked and suckled at her clit before thrusting his tongue and suckling around her hard, wanting to taste every intoxicating drop. She trembled with pleasure, her hand going into his hair, gripping it, wanting him closer. "Ahh fuck...yes.." He moaned into her, stroking harder. She felt herself tensing, moaning. "Oh God..." Suddenly she felt herself leaking, a lot as she panted, moaning, the tension went away. Gage moaned as she came. He drank up every drop as he came on the couch. They both panted as they caught there breath. He leaned up, kissing her softly. "I love you. So much much." He noticed she looked sad and knew she was about to apologize for not saying it back. He kissed her again. "shh...it's alright..." She smiled weakly, sadly. "It just scares me. I not only want to know what I feel for you is love, I also...I.." He titled her head up. "What?" She frowned, her eyes watering. "I don't want you to leave me. Like I say it then the chase is over and you get what you want-" He cut her off with a deep kiss before looking sternly at her. "Don't you ever think that way ever. I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to use you. I love you Quinn Stark. I am never leaving you. I will always be here so long as you want me." She smiled softly, her finger trailing down his face. "I'll always want you, you noble idiot." She kissed him, softly, deeply. He knew she loved him and he knew it terrified her. He wouldn't rush her. He knew she would say it.

Eventually they both cleaned up and changed and he forced her to to take a nap (after he cleaned the couch) he held her as she slept, kissing her head. Shes been asleep for good hour and a half. His arm was asleep but he didn't dare move. It was rare she got sleep. Suddenly she started to whimper in her sleep. A nightmare. He started to shake her awake. "Quinn.. baby...wake up.." She continued to whimper, mumbling in her sleep, curling into his chest. "No...no..." He shook her, speaking louder. "Quinn!" She suddenly woke up with a start, looking around before her eyes fixed on him, tears falling down her face. "Gage?" She started checking his chest, swallowing down the sobs that wanted to escape. He took her hands gently. "Baby, I'm fine. What was in her nightmare?" She swallowed. "It wasn't a nightmare..." He understood, waiting for her to continue. She spoke quietly. "You. You got shot. Right here.."She felt the area above his heart. "I lost you...you were trying to rescue me...I don't know where, it all happened so fast, I didn't get a good look at anything...I'm sorry.." Her lip trembled. He hugged her close as she started break down, crying into his chest. Her voice muffled. "I just got you...I cant lose you...I can't..." He tensed, knowing her predations nearly always came true. "shh..your not gonna lose me. Shh... it's gonna be alright.."


	16. Chapter 16

It started like every normal day at school. She thought everything with Mason was over and done with since it's been going on two weeks. Then while she was drinking her coffee and going over upgrades for her suit (something to absorb the gravity) Mason sat down next to her, looking pretty mad. "So you got rid of me to go out with your bodyguard?" She tensed, looking at him. "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about little princess." He sneered. "Did you fuck him on the first night or-" She glared, grabbing his wrist. "Fine, we'll talk you little shit." She got them alone in one of the hallways, turning to him. She glared. "Look, I'm sorry for how things had to end between us, but they had to end. Wither or not I started going out with Gage had no weight in that." He glared, stepping forward. His hulking figure towering over her. "Bullshit." She glared up at him, not daring to back down or show her fear. "I had no feelings for you, I still hold no feelings for you. I was trying to force them but it wasn't working and unless you want a broken nose I suggest to step back."

He smirked, chuckling lowly. "You? Give me a broken nose?" He grabbed her wrists, turning her around so she her chest was up against the wall. Pinned. She struggled. "Let me go your fucker!" She growled out. He chuckled lowly. "You kiss your boyfriend with that dirty mouth?" She growled. "Yeah. I do." She brought her leg between his groin hard, making him momentarily let her go. She saw her opening, bringing her arm out and elbowing his ear before grabbing his hair and face planting him into the tile wall, denting it. He fell on the floor, woozy but in pain. He groaned before growling. "You little bitch." He got up, nearly falling from the wooziness of his head. He grabbed her by her hair, doing the same to her, hitting her head against the wall, hard. She nearly passed out, groaning then she tensed as she felt his hands roaming over her body. His free hand holding her hands so she couldn't do anything. "You're gonna be mine Stark, I don't care how. Who knows, you might enjoy it." She swallowed, unable to struggle away as he held her hands. Her head was pounding and was starting to feel nauseous but all of that went away when she felt his hand traveling over her denim covered warmth. "No..stop..." "Mr. Thompson!" He stopped, cursing, letting Quinn go who used the wall for support. The principle was there with that kid she saved from Bullying. Logan his name was. She'd have to thank him later, when she wasn't on the verge of fainting.

She was happy for not fainting when she got to the office. She was also glad that Mason was being held in another room with a guard. She sat in the seat across from her principle. She was an older lady, sweet and possibly too nice for her own good. Almost reminded her of her mom. It was comforting. "Now, Quinn, can you tell me what happened?" She swallowed down the nausea She knew this was a concussion. She hoped she could just go home. "Me and Mason had gone out a few times, then I broke things off. He found out I'm dating someone else and kinda lost it. I can't really explain it to make sense." The principle nodded. "I'm just gonna call your parents to pick you up." Quinn nodded. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom then..." She stood and everything turned blurry. Before the principle could ask what was wrong, everything went black as she fainted onto the floor of the office. The principle gasped. Putting the phone down, and redialing. "Yes. Please come down here, Quinn Starks fainted. I think she may have a concussion."

Kim was reading in there study when her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello, Mrs. Stark?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Yes." "I'm with your daughter Quinn at the school. Apparently there was some kind of altercation between her and another student and shes being taken to the hospital for a concussion." Kim gasped. "Oh my god, is she ok?" "She will be. The ambulance won't be here for another half hour due to traffic. If you would like to come see and possibly ride in the ambulance, we'll be waiting." "Yes, we'll be there right away." She hung up, getting up quickly going down to the lab.

Tony was working on a suit. It was all sliver and thinner than the others when Kim rushed in. He raised a worried eyebrow. "Whats going on?" She swallowed. "It's Quinn, she got in a fight with a kid at school, she has a serious concussion." Tony put his things down, standing. "Go get Gage and Clint. I'll get the car ready." She nodded as they went their separate ways. Kim rushed into the training room. Clint noticed, frowning. "Kim, what is it?" She barely realized tears were going down her face. "It's Quinn, the school called. She got in some kind of fight, she has a concussion. There calling an ambulance but they want us to meet her first-" She barely realized she was rambling when Clint walked over to her, holding her arms gently. "shh, it'll be ok. Lets get going then, ok?" She nodded, wiping her tears away. Gage was already out of the room, going to meet Tony at the car. God, how bad was her concussion? Would she be in a coma? Worse? He didn't want to think that, he's seen severe enough concussions where people have died. He prayed it wasn't that bad.

They beat the ambulance, mostly because Tony just didn't give a shit about red lights or traffic laws. Also the tower was pretty damn close to the school. He parked roughly, all getting out quickly. Tony was the first in the office. He saw Quinn, laying on the floor with the school nurse by her. Quinns head in her lap. "What happened exactly?" He saw the bruise on her head. It was already deep. The principle sighed. "I'm not sure. I just know it was a fight and then she went to get up and then she fainted." Gage wanted nothing more then to rush over to her and hold her, keep her safe from everything. He didn't like the look of her head. Then he saw a police car outside. He looked. He walked out to the hall where Clint was keeping guard and saw a two policemen walk in, going into another room, close to their office. Then Gage saw who they had in cuffs. Mason. He knew there was something off with that kid. His hands fisted. He wanted to kill this kid for hurting her. They escorted him by them. Mason gave Gage a knowing smirk as the policemen escorted him Tony saw this as well, talking to the principle. "Whats he being charged with?" The principle sighed. "Assault and attempted rape." Tony's eyes bugged out of his head. "What? He tried to..." He ran his hands through his hair, down his face. Anything to keep his tempter in check. Gage heard it to. It took all he had not to charge the kid and beat the living shit out of him.

Finally the ambulance arrived. Tony had to move away from her to let them do their job. He was getting more and more worried. She hasn't woken up. He saw Kim crying quietly. He went to her, holding her close. "shh...she'll be ok angel.." Gage followed them out as they took her out on the stretcher to the back of the ambulance. Tony, Kim and Clint followed. Gage spoke to the EMT. "Can I ride with her, please?" He pleaded. The EMT spoke. "You the parent?" Tony walked closer. "No, I am but he's important to her. Let him ride." The EMT nodded, letting him in as he closed the door. Gage sat in the ambulance. Holding her hand. He kissed her hand, hating how his eyes were watering. They started moving and she started to wake, groaning. "Where..." He smiled sadly. "Quinn...how are you feeling?" She looked at him, looking pained. "Quinn? Who's that?" Damn. Memory loss. He hoped it was temporary. "Thats you. Do you remember me?" She looked like she was thinking before she suddenly looked horrified then to nauseous. "I'm gonna be sick..." The EMT quickly brought her a bucket as she leaned over, vomiting up the coffee she had. Gage held her hair back, kissing her head. "It'll be alright..." Once she was done and she rinsed her mouth with water she sniffled, tears in her eyes. "Oh God,I forgot you... I'm so sorry..." Gage pet her hair gently. "It's alright, you got a pretty nasty bump on your head. It'll happen." She nodded. "I'm also sorry you had to see that...not exactly dignified." He smiled sadly. "I've seen you at worse." She smiled weakly before wincing. Her head was pounding and sharp.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. The EMT's getting her out of the Ambulance and into the ER. He didn't want to let go of her hand. It wasn't until one of the EMTS told him had to. She smirked weakly. "Don't worry babe, I'll be alright." He smiled weakly. He could see the fear in her eyes clear as day as she put on a brave face. "I don't doubt that." He let go, reluctantly, watching as they wheeled her into the ER. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went into the ER waiting room, waiting for the rest of the family. He sat down heavily, his head in his hands as he continued to worry for his princess.


	17. Chapter 17

Gage,Tony Kim and Clint all sat in the waiting room, in various states of worry. Gage had his head in his hands, unable to keep them still as they ran through his hair multiple times. Tony was pacing, hands going through his hair or over his goatee. Kim sat, wiping at her eyes and Clint stood next to her, arms crossed and stoic as ever but the worry was clear. He was tense and looked ready to kill something. Gage spoke suddenly, nearly making Kim and Tony jump. "This is my fault." Kim sniffled, turning to him. "How could this be your fault?" Tony gave him a worried look. Gage continued. "If I hadn't taken her out he wouldn't have known about us. He would have just thought she wasn't interested and leave it at that. But he saw us on the cover, it made him snap and do this." He felt his eyes water as he ran his hand through his hair again. "That's bullshit." Tony spoke suddenly. Kim looked up at him. "Tony.." She was urging him to be more sensitive. Tony shook his head with a soft glare. "No. Kim, it is bullshit. I had a bad feeling about him, I chucked it off as just he's dating my daughter. I should have listened to that. I knew that kid wasn't right. There was always something that would have triggered this. I mean, what if they ended up going steady? He'd end up an abusive dick-bag. Not that She would take that, but still, that's not my point.." "The point is..." Kim spoke up suddenly, cutting Tony off. She turned to Gage. "The point is this wasn't your fault. There would have been something to trigger this kind of rage in him." Gage shook his head, now that the guilt was ebbing away, worry was rearing it's head ten-fold. He knew how bad concussions could be, he knew there may be a chance she doesn't remember him or her family. Hell, she could wake up blind, they could be unpredictable.

"Stark?" The nurse called. Kim and Gage stood quickly but Tony made the way over to her the fastest. "How is she? Is she ok?" The nurse looked taken aback by the sudden questions. "I'll lead you to her room. The doctor will tell you everything." Tony nodded, going over to Kim and holding her hand, knowing she needed the emotional support. The nurse started to walk down the hall, Tony and family following. She stopped at the hospital door in the intensive trauma unit. "Please, be quiet. No loud or sudden noises or movement." The nurse opened the door, Gage nearly shoved his way in as he went to Quinns side, holding her hand. He hated this. She had tubes in her nose for oxygen and so many monitors on. She had a heart monitor on her finger, a breathing monitor on her chest and a few other wires coming from the bandage on the side of her head monitoring brain function. Tony and Kim walked in. Clint chose to stay outside, guarding. Gage felt a lump starting in his throat as he held her hand gently. He prayed she was herself when she woke. The nurse spoke quietly. "The doctor will be right with you." She left quietly. Kim brought a hand to her mouth as tears fell. "Oh...my baby girl.." She walked over to Quinns side, holding her hand, sniffling. Tony smiled sadly, going over to the bed that held his daughter. He put his arm around Kims waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kim spoke quietly. "Is she going to wake up?" Tony kissed her head. "of corse. And we'll be here."

A few moments later the doctor came in. she was young with blonde hair pulled in a low pony tail. She spoke quietly. "Hello. I'm Dr. Barnes." She had a clip board in hand. Tony spoke up. "Is my daughter going to be ok?" She sighed. "Right now, it's hard to say. She took a pretty severe hit to her head. It actually fractured a bit of her frontal bone. Luckily none of that fracture damaged the brain itself. The damage came from the blow. If the bone had, she would be a lot worse off. She is still under so she won't wake for about another hour. Until it starts wearing off." Kim spoke, her voice thick with worry. "What should we expect when she wakes? Will she be our daughter?" The doctor sighed. "That, I cannot tell you yet. The frontal lobe did get minor damage. See, what the frontal lobe of the brain does is reasoning, problem solving, behavior and personality. There's a higher chance of any of that changing before anything else possibly could because of the damage done. She may not even remember herself or any of you. Memory loss is common in head injures but mostly short term and temporary."

Gage looked at the doctor worriedly, still holding her hand. "Mostly?" She nodded. "There's a chance she could end up with permanent memory loss but we won't know until she wakes and I can give her an exam and even then we won't know until possibly years down the line." Tony spoke quietly. "Thank you doctor. We'll let you know when she wakes." The doctor nodded before walking quietly out of the room. Kim started to cry quietly into Tony's shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. They all knew there was a chance that whenever she woke up, there was a chance it wouldn't be her. After a half hour of waiting, Gage looked over at Tony and Kim who were sitting on the couch. "Why don't you two get some coffee or something to eat? I know its been a long day." Tony saw the hint in his face. Kim was about to protest when Tony spoke. "We'll be quick. Com'on Angel, he'll let us know soon as something happens." She nodded, standing with Tony as he held her hand, leading her out the door.

Once they were gone, Gage let out a shaking breath. He had been holding in his worry for the last four hours. He had to be strong for them. For her. He felt tears well up as he held her hand with both hands. His voice wobbled as he spoke. "Baby, I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. If I hadn't taken you out on that date, maybe he wouldn't have done this. I still want to kill him. The principle told us the charges he's getting. Assault and attempted rape? God, I want to kill him. He's only getting Juvi but he deserves worse. I swear if you wake up and you're not you, I'll march to his cell and kill him myself." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his thumb rubbing over her hand gently. His voice cracked as he looked at her broken form on the bed."I love you so much. I don't care If you can't say it back yet or don't ever say it back. I just want you to know I love you so damn much. There's no me without you. Never was." His little speech didn't have the effect he was hoping. She was still asleep, the monitors still beeps with her functions. Almost mocking. He couldn't help himself anymore, he started crying, hard, holding her hand to his forehead, praying for her to come out of this alive and well and _her._ That worried him the most. The loss of personalty. What made her, her. He couldn't live with that. He was terrified.

Gage was thankful that Tony and Kim stayed out of the room for long as they did. He really just wanted to be alone with her, to worry without eyes on him. They worried enough, they didn't need to worry about him to. His head was on the side of her bed, laying on it, he had fallen into a light sleep. His free arm draped over her small form as his head touched her hand and thigh. He cheeks were tear stained and eyes red. Quinns eyes started to flutter open, slowly before closing from the bright light of the room. She groaned lightly, now feeling her headache comeback ten-fold. "Mmm wha..." She went to move her hand when she felt a soft weight on it. Looking down, she saw Gage, asleep, his arm draped over her blanket covered legs while his free hand still held hers. She smiled weakly, struggling to free it. Once it was free she started petting his hair. She wondered how she got here but at the moment, she relaxed, watching him sleep. It was a rare moment. He was up nearly as much as she was. He started to wake when he felt her petting his hair, he looked up but it took him a moment to realize she was awake and staring at him like he belonged to her. He swallowed, sitting up and standing before hugging her around her shoulders, gently. "God, I was so worried..." She weakly hugged back. "I'm fine.." He pulled back, his hands still gently on her arms. "Yeah, now you are. We were worried you wouldn't wake up or would wake up as someone else that wasn't you." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

Gage sighed."Because where your head got hit, that's what controls behavior and personality. Because of the damage there your personality could change." She smirked weakly. "Well..it hasn't." She winced. "ow.." Her free hand went up to her head gently, to hold it in pain. Gage kissed her cheek. "I'll go get your parents." She nodded, relaxing into the bed. He told Clint to watch her as he started to go down the hall when suddenly a stretcher and nurses rushed past him. He saw the face on the passing stretcher, he wished he could have gotten a second look. Because that was Mason.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't long until Gage found Tony and Kim in the cafeteria. Kim saw him first, looking worried. "Is everything alright?" Gage nodded with a small smile. "She's woken up." Tony was next to speak. "And shes herself?" Gage smiled weakly. "Yeah. But there's another thing. I just saw that Mason kid get wheeled into the same ward, he was unconscious. I think he may have some head trauma to." Tony nodded, running a hand down his face. "This won't be fun." Kim frowned. "Does this mean you have to deal with his dad?" "Yep." Kim rolled her eyes. Tony started to stand, looking at his phone. It was going on 2:30. TJ's school would be letting out soon. Safe enough now to text him as they walked to Quinn's room. Once to her room, they walked in. Clint was sitting next to her, talking as she told what happened. He shook his head. "Man, this kid was just asking for it." She grinned. "I know right?" She then saw her family standing in the room now. "Hey." Kim smiled, her eyes watering happily as she walked over, hugging her daughter. "We were so worried."Quinn smiled, hugging her mom. "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head." Tony smiled. "Well your not the only one with a bump on the head. Mason got wheeled into this ward. "Quinn frowned. " I didn't want to hurt him that bad. Is he ok?" Gage wasn't sure if he was proud of such compassion in his princess or if she was just naive. This kid attempted to rape her and gave her a concussion. Tony smiled weakly, him and Gage exchanging the same look before looking to his daughter. He remembered hearing that once before when she punched Masons nose in kindergarten. "I'll find out but I'm sure he's fine."

Quinn nodded before sighing. Tony continued. "And now I have an angry dad to deal with." He started to walk out of the room, Kim following, Clint following as well. He wasn't sure what Masons dad was capable of. Tony turned to them when he was halfway down the hall. "Why don't you two stay back? I don't want him lashing out at either of you." Clint gave a weak glare. "I don't know what he's capable of. I'm going." Kim frowned. "He's pretty belligerent. He said some pretty harsh things to Quinn when she had broken Masons nose." Tony shook his head. "Don't remind me." Clint gave him a look "More reason I'm going with you." Tony sighed. "Fine but if he says something that hits a nerve I'm not holding you back from him." "Got it." Kim stayed back, sitting on one of the benches.

Clint and Tony made it to the waiting room where Mr. Thompson was on the phone, talking fairly loudly and angrily into it. He saw Tony before hanging up, marching over to him. "Your daughter the one that hurt my boy?" Masons dad said, seething.

He was huge. Wide shoulders and looked like he may have played football at one point as he towered over Tony. Clint had his hand on his gun near his waist, wishing to God he could stand between Tony and this brute. Tony glared, arms crossing. "I wouldn't say hurt as much as self-defense. Did the police tell you what he tried to do?" "Yeah and the bitch was asking for it." _Don't kill him. Don't scream. Don't yell._ Tony thought to himself. He can't remember the last time he was this angry. He kept his voice calm. "Yeah, because sitting alone at lunch to working on math is asking for it." Masons dad poked Tony's chest rather roughly, nearly nicking the rector, Tony willed himself to stay put and not jump away. Clint walked closer, glaring. His hand tightened on his gun. "I'm suing you and your entire family." Tony glared. "Look, I don't want any more trouble than we have right now. Why don't we just forget about this and let our kids heal." Mr. Thompson growled. "You Starks disgust me. Taking the easy way out. Now excuse me, I have my son to see." He shoved past Tony. Tony waited until he was out of ear shot before he groaned. "Dammit I can't stand him." He felt Clint's hand on his shoulder. Clint was glaring down the hall to Masons dad "I was about ready to shoot him." Tony sighed. "Com'on, lets get Kim and pick TJ up."

Tony and Clint were walking toward Kim when they heard yelling down the hall. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU LET SOME LITTLE BITCH BEAT YOU UP?!" All three looked at each other before Tony walked down, wondering what the hell was going on. Tony saw Masons dad, yelling in his sons room. Masons was holding his head, looking in a hell of a lot of pain. "Dad, I don't need this right now. I barely remember what happened anyway." The Doctor on duty for him looking very nervous. "Sir, please. You need to lower your voice, there are other people-" Mr. Thompson glared at the doctor. "Don't tell me how to talk to my worthless son." Masons head was pounding, his arms went around his stomach as a wave of nausea hit. The doctor saw him go green, grabbing a trash can in the nick of time as he held it, vomiting into it. Mr. Thompson glared. "Your a weak disappointment. Call me doc when you're ready to release him." Mr. Thompson started walking out, he saw Tony, glaring as he walked past him. Kim was next to Tony. He spoke quietly. "Com'on, lets go get TJ."

Quinn and Gage were just holding hands in her room when she frowned. "I heard yelling." Gage looked toward the door then to her. "Did you want me to check it out?" She shook her head. "Not unless you think you should." He smiled, holding her hand. "I'd rather stay here with you." He kissed her hand. She smiled, blushing. "Your too good to me." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek. "I never want to leave your side." She bit her lip, holding his hand tighter. "I don't want you to leave either." He paused before continuing. "I hate seeing you like this, in pain. I wish I could take it away for you." She smiled. "You can't protect me from everything." He smirked weakly. "I can try." She smiled, leaning forward, kissing him, softly crashing her lips against his. He was taken by surprise but melted into it, his hand coming up to cup her face. She smirked, deepening it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He held her closer, now sitting next to her on the bed as she nearly wrapped herself around his side. He was very aware of the lack of clothing underneath the hospital gown. He felt himself hardening quickly at the thought. Then she started running her hand down his chest. He moan, pulling away slightly. "Sorry...Just do you think we should? I mean I'm only human, not super human or anything. Your should rest, if you keeping doing want your doing then I'm gonna say hell with rest." He chuckled lowly. She smirked. "Shut up." She started kissing him again, melting into him, trying to put as much emotion into the kiss as possible. All the feelings she was too scared to tell.

He moaned, kissing her back, letting her do as she liked. Her hands roamed over his chest and his holding her close. He was getting lost in her. He knew this was dangerous. In a hospital room where any one could walk in but good lord she tasted amazing and loved the feeling of her under his hands and in his arms. She pulled away, smirking up at him. "opps..." She felt how hard he was against her thigh. She loved she had this effect on him. He blushed deeply, hiding his face in her neck and hair. "Sorry, I kinda can't help it around you. Then you go and kiss me like that.." His hands were shaking as he held her. She smiled, kissing his neck. "I kinda know how the human body works, you don't have to explain it." She held his hand, wanting to sooth the nerves away. She sighed. "Maybe you should get off of the bed though. A doctor or even my mom could walk in at any moment."

He smirked. "Damn, you're right." He started to get off the bed, standing now. "You make me lose all common sense. " He smirked softly running his thumb across her lips. She smiled softly, holding the hand, kissing his thumb. Feeling the tough skin from years of training and battle. He's smirks softened to a smile. "You're so beautiful." His hand moved to cup her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. She blushed, looking down. "You're too sweet." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "Doesn't make it any less true." She smiled, letting a few wonderful moments of silence pass between them before speaking up. "I want to know everything about you." He chuckled lowly, trying to hide how tense that idea made him.

_General Black looked down at him with distaste and disgust. Leaning down to his face, gripping it tightly. "You are my son. And you will obey me." Christian growled. A trickle of blood already going down the side of his face and eye bruising. "Or what?" That bought him another pistol whip to the head, groaning. "Or you die. Your choice." Christian looked up at him, a fire in his hazel eyes as he glared. "I chose death."He saw the frustration in his fathers gray eyes. Suddenly General Black started beating him, punching him, kneeing him. The others watched. Looking unsure of this. Christian was a mess. He was bleeding and bruised and looked like a few bones may have been broken. When the general stopped, his knuckles bloody and breathing heavy. "Bring it out." One of the men nodded, going to an area in the room. Water being turn on sounded, sounding like it was going into a metallic bucket._

"Sure about that princess?" He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her his past. His fucked up family life, his even worse military carter. He didn't want her thinking differently then the knight she knew. She smiled. "Yes. Very sure. You know everything about me but I know nothing about you. That doesn't seem fair." "Your right. It isn't."


	19. Chapter 19

_I want to know everything about you." "Sure about that princess?"_  So saying Gage avoided the question was an understatement. She started off with small questions like favorite color and favorite food but once she moved onto childhood he talked his way around it, giving vague answers and prayed she didn't catch on. He knew that was very unlikely. She was, first off, Tony's daughter and exactly like him yet someone completely different all the same. Second, because of being said daughter of one of the smartest men in the world, shes became smarter, surpassing him. He wouldn't be surprised if she already caught on to his avoidance. He was just glad she didn't bring it up. It gave him time to push down memories, deep down.

_"Goodbye son." He dunked his head under the water. His muffled screams echoing thru-out the large metal bucket. He wondered why the water was so painful when it hit him. Saltwater. There using salt water. And it's eating away at his wounds. When he thought he was going to be dead, thought he would finally find some peace, they brought his head back up, gasping, feeling horribly weak as a sob escaped. He just wanted to die. His father just laughed lowly. "aww poor little baby crying? Well tough shit because your not dying so easily. Were gonna have fun then maybe I'll let you die." He tried to glare but his trembling lip and tears mixing with the water gave him away. He just hoped Clint gets notified so he could get a proper funeral._

It was nearing two weeks after her fight with Mason. Her head healing very well. He still worried thoough, as did everyone else. He stopped at Starbucks as a celebratory thing. The doctor ordered no caffeine for two weeks, so it wouldn't mess with her head while it healed from the damage. She wasn't happy. He smiled, already seeing that bright smile and child-like excitement as he walked in with two large coffees. He put his numbers in, the door opening easily with a soft whoosh. He saw her busy in her suit of armor, welding something or other. He smiled, rolling his eyes before taking a coffee and walking over, kneeling next to her quietly as possible. It was a few seconds when the welding torch stopped and she crawled from inside her suit with hair up, messy and gorgeous. He wasn't sure if any one else could pull off oil stains. She grinned. "Hey babe.." She trailed off as she saw the coffee he was holding in his hand. "Is that coffee your holding?" He smirked, starting to kiss her gently. "Not sure what you mean." She smirked, pushing him back and grabbing the coffee. "Mine." He chuckled, standing. "I swear, if coffee was a person you'd run off and marry it."

She smirked, standing. Sipping the coffee from the white cup. "Oh please...the sex would be just too hot for me to handle." He rolled his eyes but smirked softly, kissing her cheek, his hand coming to wipe an oil smear. "You're covered in oil." She grinned, walking over to her desk. "If I recall, you like me covered in oil. Weirdo." He chuckled as she sat by her computer, following as he went to lean against her desk, sipping his own coffee. "So are we gonna finish that talk?" He swallowed his coffee. "What talk?" She talked while she was typing ."You know, the one your avoiding by talking around it? That one." He tensed, lowing his coffee from his mouth. Another memory forcing it's way to the surface.

_The general got his knife out, holding his sons face still in his iron grip. He started to cut into the skin. Christian groaned and yelled out in pain. The general just sighed as the blood went down his hand. "I'm sorry it had to come to this son. I thought I taught you better. Seems I failed. Your just another sheep to the world. No body will miss you. You're just another disappointment." He took the knife away, signaling for the men with the large bucket of water thou the water seemed foggy almost. Christian groaned in pain. His cheek bleeding. His cheeks now baring the bloody carved words of "traitor" and "failure" on the other._

He was hoping during her caffeine withdrawal she would have forgotten or let it go. He swallowed the remainder coffee in his mouth before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "uh we can go with not finishing it." She raised an eyebrow, seeing how he was looking toward the ground, avoiding looking toward her. "um why?" She saw how tense he was and continued, rambling. "Look, If your childhood was rough or awful or something, I understand, I won't think of you any differently, I just want to know about you because you know so damn much about me, more than I know myself and it's just not fair." She was glaring by the end of her sentience, having no idea how much this bothered her until now.

He let out another breath, taking a sip of his coffee, the cup shaking with his hand. "a lot of things arnt fair princess." She stood, glaring softly. "What's that suppose to mean exactly?" He swallowed his coffee, still not looking her in the eye or toward her, still forced on burning a hole in the ground with his eyes. "It means I'm not talking. This isn't some investigation where you can prey information out of me. This is personal shit I don't want to talk about." He looked now toward her, glaring, coffee cup on the table. She shook her head. "You should know me better than any one that I'm not going to judge, I'm not going to criticize or lecture or think of you any differently, I'm still gonna lov-" She caught her self, sucking her lips in, looking way. She wasn't ready to say that, it just came out, like word vomit. He glared, shaking his head before looking away. "We've known each other since you were one fucking years old and you still can't fucking say it." He glared at her, continuing. "How about when you can say it that I open up my fucked up heart to you." She couldn't stop her mouth, feeling her eyes water with hurt. "Then I guess neither of us is getting what we want." Ouch. Gage felt it stab into his heart, already feeling his eyes water, he glared, storming out of the lab, his coffee falling to the floor from the shock as he left the table roughly. Once he was out of the lab a few tears fell down her face, wiping them away furiously, muttering to herself how weak she was and how she needs to keep working. That's what she did. She drank her coffee and drowned herself in her work

He had to escape to the gym, punching the punching bags harder then he had in a long damn time, ignoring the tears as they went down his face. The hurt mixing with memories he wished he could forget. He had nightmares about it nearly every night. He got about as much sleep as his genius girlfriend. He growled, the bag splitting.

_It was agony and he couldn't scream. Duck tape was over his mouth as they continued to electrocute him with a cattle prod, making sure to add the coldest water possible on him. Once the cattle prod was taken away. He breathed heavily out of his nose. He was so weak, he couldn't fight even if he thought he had a chance. His dad leaned over the wooden table he was on. "Had enough yet son?"_

_H_ e cried out as the bag went flying across the room, leaving him panting, nearly fallen to the floor as he struggled not to break down into tears. No, he couldn't burden her with that but she deserved to know. He didn't want pity, he just wanted to move on, to forget an he only seemed to remember in full.

_Suddenly he heard the sound of a gunshot before the pain started in his shoulder. He groaned in pain, turning around. A few of his fathers loyals followed them. He put her down, speaking to her. "Run. Anyone that isn't me, you shoot them with this this. Ok?" He handed her his pistol. She nodded, her lip trembling. He nudged her and she started running behind him. She could see the hut a half mile down the beach line. One of the loyals was about to shoot her when Christian got a knife out, throwing it with such ease, getting the mans eye._

He wanted to forget but he could only remember.


	20. Chapter 20

It was an hour later when Clint found Gage in the gym, furiously beating at the third punching bag he broke while still on the ground. Now they were in the kitchen with the rest of the family. He was glad TJ was on a date tonight. Less eyes on him. Kim brought him a cup of tea. Decaffeinated. He gave a weak smile to her. "Thanks.." Clint was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Tony sat across from Gage looking all kinds of worried. Gage looked around at them, suddenly realizing with a pang of hurt that Quinn hadn't shown up to this little family meeting. "Wheres Quinn?" Was she really that pissed at him still? He knows she worries more than she lets on but shes the type that would put her anger aside when someone she cares for in in need. He nearly felt his eyes water before Tony spoke. "She went out. Probably to cool her head. Jay said  you two had a fight. " Gage sighed in relief. He felt like a child thinking she didn't care about him anymore. Tony continued. "But care to explain what happened between you two? I mean I know you two used to get in fights a lot but this is the first time shes stormed out to cool her head."

Gage sipped his tea, holding the mug in both hands. "Rather not say sir." He was focused on staring at his bloodied knuckles when Clint spoke. "You broke three punching bags off their chains and kept beating the last one as if it would actually die. It's a little worrying." Kim spoke up softly. "Is this about your past?" Gage looked at her, a bit surprised. She continued. "I mean, I've become pretty experienced with PTSD because of Tony and I can see that you're showing some serious signs of it." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Tony smiled weakly, sadly to him. "Sorry but punching a punching bag as if it could actually die, kinda a red flag." Gage let out a weak laugh. "I guess it is.."

He paused,continuing. "She wanted to know me better. She started asking while she was in the hospital for her head. Once it got to stuff about childhood and what I did before this...I talked around it, gave vague answers, hoping she'd let it go. She asked again earlier today if we were gonna continue that talk. It lead to a fight because I wouldn't talk to her. How long as she been out for?" Tony looked at the clock. "About an hour. " Gage nodded but sensed that seemed a bit long for someone to cool down from just a little couples fight. Tony continued. "Why won't you talk to her?" He ran a hand down his face. "I...I don't know. I guess I've never had someone to vent to or open up to. Not exactly used to opening up my heart to someone." Tony sighed. "You should talk to her." He looked up at Tony. "I don't think that's really needed. She doesn't need to know that."

Tony smiled weakly. Getting that look he has when he knows he's right. "No, she doesn't  _need_ to know it but she wants to. She wants you to open up to her like she opens up to you with her nightmares. She wants to be there for you like you are for her. She always said someday she would save the world. Right now that's what she wants to do." It took a moment for Gage to get what Tony was implying but it hit him like a punch to the face. He was her world. He ran both his hands through his hair. "God, I'm an idiot. I guess I should wait for her to get home then." Tony nodded. "Yep. Preferably with coffee on hand."

Gage kept looking at the clock, waiting in the lab, knowing this would be the first place she would come down to. After her second hour being gone from the house he called her but it went to voice mail. He sighed in a mixture of worry and heart break. "Quinn, please just Call me back. You've been gone a while and were all getting worried, real worried." He hung up, resting his head on the phone in his hand, willing it to ring and praying Quinn comes home soon.

Her eyes opened before closing again from the light in the room. She winced. Her head was pounding. She tried to feel her head but found she couldn't move her hands. A chill went down her spine, making her freeze in horror. She forced herself to open her eyes, letting them adjust. Once they adjusted she saw she was in a living room. A fairly nice one at that. Not wealthy but not middle class either. It looked like something form 1955 but with a slight modern day twist to it. She started to sit up. Her hands were tied together. She looked at the couch she was sitting on. White leather. Suddenly she heard soft music playing, classical music. Violins. She looked and saw a vintage radio, must be set to a classical station. Then the footsteps made her jump. She looked, swallowing. Her eyes widened. "You...I know you..you're the man from the coffee shop." The man was older, in his 50's but didn't look by any means fragile or elderly.

He had graying brown hair and dressed nicely in a plaid shirt, rolled to his elbows and khaki pants with nice loafers. "Well now that introductions are out of the way, I guess we can have dinner." She raised an eyebrow but tensed as he walked over. Once he was close enough to touch her she growled. "Fuck off." He grabbed her by the arm rather roughly. She growled. "Get the fuck off me!" She struggled but he only held on tighter. Once she struggled too much for him he sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." He got a nearby baseball bat and swung at her legs. She yelped in pain as she started to fall but he caught her, still holding the bat. She growled weakly, tears forming in her eyes. "You're shit." He sighed, leading her over to a nicely put together dinner table with roses in the middle. "oh that potty mouth of yours. We'll have to do something about that."

He forcefully had her sit on the chair by the table as he sat across from her. She couldn't wipe away the tears from her face. She was pretty sure her legs were near broken or at least weakened from that bat. She saw the nice dinner placed in front of her, the candles were on. She swallowed. "What do you want with me?" He chuckled lowly. "How can you not know my dear. We're meant to be. Soul mates. It was fate that caused our meeting." She stared at him, getting more terrified by the second. "You're insane." He started putting his fork into the mashed potatoes before glaring, a deadly glint in his eyes. "And you're mine." She felt a shiver go down her spine again and bile start to rise at the thought this guy wanted to do to her. He kidnapped her to be his wife.

Gage was full out pacing now. It's been four damn hours and she still wasn't back. He knew the rest of the family was worried sick. Suddenly the lab doors opened, Tony commanding JARVIS. "Jay, start tracking." "Yes sir." Gage went over to him, seeing that steely look in his eyes, ready for battle. He steeled himself. "Sir, do you think something's happened?" Tony was typing on the computer. "Yeah. Storming out of the house like htat is one thing, being gone for four hours isn't right. Not for her." "Sir, I've found her. I'm sending GPS to the suits and Cars." Tony nodded. "Thanks Jay." Tony looked at it on the screen. He cursed. "Shes at least two hours away from here." Gage nodded. "I'll get ready sir and start driving." Tony nodded, following upstairs so he could tell the rest of the family what was going on.

A whimper escaped her mouth. She had a black eye, busted lip, she was pretty sure her ankle was broken and the various cuts and stabs among her body felt like they wouldn't stop bleeding. She kept trying to escape and he kept hurting her to keep her from escaping. He now had her tied up to his bed. It was large, white and he had her stripped down to her panties and bra. Her shoulders screamed as thy were tied above her head to the head bored of the bed. He came back in the room, she tensed. "n-no...stay away..." He smirked, walking closer. "I am never going to stay away from you." she cried. "Please, just let me go...I have a family, I have a boyfriend-" The man glared. "Yes, I've seen the tabloids. He doesn't deserve you. He can't love you like I do." She glared. "He's ten times the man you are and when he finds me he is going to kill you." The man glared, growling as he walked closer, slapping her across the face. "You shut your mouth now." When her head came back she saw in his hand. A gun. Then everything clicked. With startling clarity.

_"Baby, I'm fine. What was in her nightmare?" She swallowed. "It wasn't a nightmare..." He understood, waiting for her to continue. She spoke quietly. "You. You got shot. Right here.."She felt the area above his heart. "I lost you...you were trying to rescue me...I don't know where, it all happened so fast, I didn't get a good look at anything...I'm sorry.." Her lip trembled. He hugged her close as she started break down, crying into his chest. Her voice muffled. "I just got you...I cant lost you...I can't..." He tensed, knowing her predations nearly always came true. "shh..your not gonna lose me. Shh... it's gonna be alright.."_

The prediction she had was going to come true in this room. It made her eyes well up and a lump form in her throat. She couldn't break down. She had to figure out a way out of this, to save Gage's life. The man was now sitting on the bed, starting to feel her injured legs up and down. She whimpered, closing her legs but making pain shoot up her back from the movement.

Tony and Gage were the only ones to go, wanting to keep it stealth since the place she was at was a house in a residential area. Keep it low. Gage wasn't sure how many speed limits he's broken. He hoped having his flashers on could keep him off the eyes of the law. Tony kept pace with him, not wanting to lose each other. It was going 9PM. She left the house close to three. He was happy when he actually got to the house. He was surprised. It was dark and scary, no, it looked normal and ordinary. Two story. He parked outside, Tony floating above him. "I'm gonna scan the house, see if we can go by surprise." Gage pressed his comm. "Got it." He had his pistol out, making his way through the fenced in yard and to the front door. He tried it gently, it was open. He carefully made his way in. Lights were on, violin music played. Did JARVIS get the house right? He was in the kitchen when Tony spoke. "I found her. Second floor, second room to the left." Gage glared, pressing his comm. "Got it." He started making his way up the white staircase slowly, gun held tightly. He stepped on a stair, it creaked. Suddenly he heard movement and whimpering. _Quinn.._ He swallowed, continuing to move, slightly faster now that he was possibly found out.

"Gage, go in carefully. He has a gun. Shes a hostage." He cursed inwardly, that was exactly what they were trying to avoid. He got closer to the room, hearing hushed talking. "Is this your precious boyfriend? Your bodyguard come to save you?" Gage now had his back against the wall, gun held up as he started to go in, gun pointed. "Let her go." He tried not to show how much she affected him. When he saw her his breath hitched seeing her injures. He could only imagine what else this sick bastard did. The man smirked, gun still held to her head. He undid her ties, holding her neck and head to him as he held the gun to her temple. "Or what? You kill me? Because if you make one move she dies." Gage glared. "What is it you want?" "Her. I want her.. Just leave us alone." Gage glared. "Not happening." Quinn took the opportunity with her arms free, to elbow the man in the gut. He groaned before glaring at her, he raised a hand but Gage shot his shoulder before he could. The man cried out in pain holding his shoulder. "ahh!" The man suddenly pointed his gun at Gage and everything went in slow motion for Quinn. She saw him point the gun at Gage in frustration, she saw him pull the trigger. She couldn't help herself. She ignored every bit of pain from her body and jumped from the bed, hugging Gage to herself as the bullet entered her. She gasped out, holding onto him tighter.

Gage gasped out, holding her. "Quinn!" He growled, holding her as he pointed his gun to the man, shooting him in the head with ease several times. When it settled that the man was gone, he held Quinn, kneeling to the floor with her. His eyes welled up as he saw the exit wound through her chest. He put his hand over it, putting pressure on it. Only more blood leaked and poured over his fingers. His voice wobbled. "Why would you do that? Why? So stupid.." She swallowed thickly, having a had time breathing. "I...I couldn't let...let him hurt you...I...I love you..." Gage cried out before sniffling. "God, Quinn I had a bullet proof vest on. I would have been fine." She smirked weakly, swallowing. "You can't...can't stop me from...protecting you..." She suddenly went limp, eyes closing. Gage shook his head, shaking her. "Quinn..." Suddenly there was a crash through the bedroom, Iron Man now standing next to him but he barely registered it. He heard the controlled tone of Tony. "Shes not dead. Not yet at least. Just passed out. She needs a hospital." Gage whimpered out, holding onto her tightly. "She'll be dead before an ambulance gets here." Tony had a determined look in his eye. "I'm faster than any ambulance. Let me take her." It took Gage a few moments but he reluctantly let her go, letting Tony pick her up, holding her gently as he could. "I'll take her, call home and meet us at the hospital." Gage nodded before Tony flew out of the room though the hole he made.

Gage let out a few tears, breaking down, staring at blood she left on him, on his hands. This wasn't happening, she wasn't dying, she wasn't...


	21. Chapter 21

Everything went by in a blur for Gage. He drove to the hospital Tony was taking her. Once inside, sitting in the ER waiting room, thanking God it was nearly empty. Right now the doctors were fighting for her life. They rushed around her,sopping up blood,trying to keep it controlled. Suddenly she flat-lined. The head doctor cursed, getting a defibrillator, charging it. "Clear!" Her chest jumped but it didn't get her heart beating. He charged again. Her chest jumping but nothing.

Gage swore he could feel her dying. He felt Tony sit next to him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder but looking over at the man of Iron he could tell he was just as broken. He just hid it better. "She'll be fine." Tony spoke, sounding quiet. Gage smirked weakly, a few tears going down his face. "Of corse she will. Shes a Stark. Too stubborn to die." "Tony!" He heard his name, looking up, seeing Kim with TJ and Clint behind her. Her eyes red and tears going steadily down her face. He got up quickly, nearly running to her, hugging her tightly. "She'll be ok..." Kim cried into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Tony...our baby..." Tony kissed her head. "I know.." Once she calmed, he looked over at TJ. Arms crossed, a stern look on his face but his eyes were watery and red.

He let go of Kim, going to his son. He placed his hands on his shoulders. TJ shook his head, shrugging out of his dads hold. "I'm fine.." Tony heard the wobble in his voice. "It's ok not to be." Kim brought her arm around TJ's shoulders, his lip starting to tremble. For a second Tony saw that little lost boy on the first day of preschool. TJ suddenly hugged his mother, crying into her shoulder. She kissed his head, holding him close. "shhh...she'll be ok."

Clint walked over to his brother, seeing the numb, detached look he had. "Hey..." Gage looked up, his eyes and face void. "Hey..." Clint sat next to him. "How you holding up?" "She died in my arms Clint." Clint sighed, holding back his own worry for the Stark princess. He saw his brother now. Blood still covered his cloths, stained his hands, splattered his face. Gage kept staring at his hands. "She jumped in front of me. She took the bullet. She...she shouldn't have...it was stupid, it was meant for me.." Gage's hands started to shake, Clint brought a hand over his. "She loves you." "She shouldn't...she...she said she loved me...when she took the shot...she said it..." Clint smirked weakly. "First you complain she doesn't say it now your complaining that she did, Make up your mind." Gage couldn't help the small laugh but that laugh turned into a sob as he held his head in his hands, gripping his hair. Clint brought his arms around him, letting him cry.

Gage wasn't sure how much time went by. How many hours they had her in the OR. They haven't heard anything yet. He supposed no news was good news. He was in the bathroom, washing his hands, the water turning swirls of pinks and reds from the dried on blood. His lip trembled, his hands shook. The swirls of red bringing back fresh memories of her jumping in front of him. Bleeding through his hands like water. The memories were mixing as he scrubbed harder. That little girl in Korea, the mercy killing. He bit his lip, refusing to cry. To sob his pain out. He's done enough of that. He moved to washing his face once he swore he got every bit of her blood off his hands.

It felt like an forever when a doctor came out. "Stark?" Everyone shot up but Gage was on him first. "Is she ok? Alive?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. We lost her on the table but brought her back. Right now shes stable,asleep from the medications, we want to keep her for a few days for observation. If she makes it through 24 hours than the sooner she can go home." "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, visitors are welcome, talking to her might help her. But please only one or two visitors at a time." Gage nodded, turning to Tony. "You two go first. I don't know how long I'll be in there." Tony smiled weakly, arm around Kim. "I'm pretty sure you'll stay in there all night." Gage smiled weakly. "Probably."

Gage went back to sitting in the waiting room, sipping a coffee Clint got him. Tony and Kim visiting now. Then TJ and Clint then he could stay over night in the room. Once they all were done he was lead to her room in the ICU. The doctor opened the door gently. Gage walked in, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her. Tubes were in her nose, all in her arm, down her throat. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat in the chair next to the bed. He took a gentle hold of her hand, as if it was glass. He kissed her hand, a few tears falling down his face. "Princess..God, I'm sorry...I love you so much. We never should have had that fight. I did this to you, I'm sorry..." He started sobbing into her hand, resting his head on the bed, crying himself to sleep.

He wasn't sure how many hours went by but suddenly someones hand was trying to get his attention. He looked up, gasping as Quinn was awake and nearly gagging as the tube was down her throat to aid in her breathing. He quickly pressed the call nurse, moving to holding her face gently. Kissing her head. "shh your gonna be alright.. they're on their way..." Soon a nurse came in, taking out the tube gently. Quin coughed before speaking, her voice raspy. "ow... that hurt like a bitch." Gage laughed, tears going down his face. He brought a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek. She smiled weakly up at him before looking around. "I'm...I'm alive right? This isn't some weird heaven?" He smiled, kissing her head. "Yes. Your alive, you stupid, stupid girl." He held her face gently. She smirked weakly. "I take offense to that. Well I would if I was but since I'm actually a genius-" He cut her off, kissing her, gently. She smiled into the kiss. Before she could deepen it he pulled away. She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I love you." He smiled sadly. "I know. I love you too." She smiled, holding his hand, a few tears going down her face. "I don't know why I was so scared to say it..." He smiled softly. "Because it's real...because you wernt sure yourself...because then that means your opening your heart up to be broken...you don't like being vulnerable." She smiled. "I don't mind being vulnerable around you. Is everyone here? Did I worry them?" He gave her a look. "Yes. You worried us sick." She smiled. "sweet." He rolled his eyes. "Not sweet. You worried us sick. Don't ever do something that stupid again." She smirked. "No promises." He smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go tell them your awake." She nodded, watching as he got up, leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

She got out of the hospital weeks ago but it still felt like it just happened. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the lab, looking over the small, round scar. Still red and fresh. Suddenly there were arms around her waist as Gage held her close. She smiled weakly to him. "Hey babe." He smiled weakly, kissing her cheek. "Looking at it again?" She sighed, moving her shirt. "I know, it's stupid, not like it's gonna heal over night or change." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "shh it's ok. I never said it was stupid." He then held out his forearm, showing her the faded, long white scar going from his wrist to elbow. "I was fighting some Koran guy. Dirty fighter, he took out his bowing knife and I tried defending myself against it. It didn't work out well." Quinn smirked weakly, running her finger along it. "Bowing 1, Gage 0." He smirked, tickling her side. "Shut up. Com'on, lets go relax." "Will you tell me more?" She looked up at him, hopeful and just a bit scared. She didn't want to start another fight. He smiled, kissing her gently. "Yeah." He had his arm around her waist, leading her to the couch in the lab.

Tony was on his 5th cup of coffee...in 6 hours. Since her kidnapping and rescue he couldn't sleep. The nightmares were back at full force. He still saw her blood on the floor, on his suit. Once he got the suit home he couldn't clean it. He knew it was better to clean it by hand but when he tried he almost got sick. That was his daughters blood on his suit. He's been trying to be their rock as best he could. TJ and Kim needed that. Especially TJ. He couldn't break down. He was in the kitchen, doing calculations on his Starkpad for his suit when Clint walked in. Clint stopped, seeing Tony's disheveled appearance. If it wasn't for his sleep avoidance it would be sexy as hell. Tiny bit of stubble around his trademark goatee, hair which is normally gelled and done with product is free, soft and falling gently around his ears and eyes. His hair had the slightest curl to it and Clint found that adorable. He cleared his throat, getting Tony's attention. Tony looked up, putting on a smile. "Hey, coffee's in the pot." Clint raised a worried eyebrow. "Are you ok?" Tony let out a weak laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?" Clint walked closer, going toward the coffee pot, studying Tony. He's tense but hiding it well, to a normal person. Not from Clint who has been trained to read people. He started pouring his own coffee into a mug. "Well it's been a rough couple of weeks with Quinn's kidnapping." He noticed how much more tense Tony got, if that was possible. Tony took his own mug, taking larger gulps of his coffee before speaking. "Just fine Clint."

Clint turned, going to stand next to him. This time not letting up. "Really? After your daughter nearly dying in your arms you're ok? After being everyone's rock, not once letting yourself break, even a little, you're ok?" Tony glared at Clint but it wasn't nearly as venomous as he wanted it to be. His eyes welled up with tears. Clint continued. "Lets not even mention that your nightmares are back." Tony looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat before drinking the rest of his coffee down. He paused before speaking, looking at the table, burning a hole in it. "What do you want Barton?" "I want to know you're ok." "Why?" Clint was taken aback by that, crossing his arms. "What do you mean by why? I care about you you idiot." Clint felt the blush start on his face. Those words were not suppose to slip out. Tony scoffed. "Yeah, you care. Sure. And I'm the queen of fucking England." Clint gave him a weak glare. "Tony..." "No. Don't lie to me. You don't care and you know what, I'm ok with that. I've come to that conclusion a long fucking time ago. I mean I know I have a reputation as a playboy and a man-whore but that was low even for you. You fixed my knee but broke something else." Clint glared, walking closer. "Really? Your going to bring that up?" "Why not?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Because that's not what you need to talk about." Tony glared, shaking his head. "I'm not talking." He started to walk out but Clint caught his arm.

Tony tried to struggle out of his hold but Clint was stronger, pinning him to the wall. Tony struggled weakly. Clint softened his face. Holding Tony's shoulders against the kitchen wall. "Tony...I'm sorry about what happened, I handled that stupidly but that was over 10 years ago. Your daughter nearly dying, was three weeks ago ago and you've drinking nothing but coffee and getting no more then four hours of sleep without once breaking even a little." Tony's lip trembled, eyes welled up with tears. "What do you want?" Clint frowned softly, bringing Tony's face up to meet his with his hand, the other still holding his shoulder. "I want you to break, I want to to cry, scream, curse me out, punch me, what ever it is you need to do. Then I'm gonna help put you together again." Between the gentle hold Clint had on him and lack of sleep he couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't keep his wall up. He started sobbing, fat tears falling down his face. Clint brought both arms around him, holding Tony as he broke down. He lead them to the ground, sitting, nearly cradling Tony. His arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, his shirt becoming wet with his tears. He didn't care. He held him as he cried. Tony had calmed down enough to talk, his voice thick. "Anytime I close my eyes I see her. I see her dying, bleeding. The nightmares...God...I'm flying fast as I can and I'm too late every time. Everyone saying I let her die." Tony swallowed, his breathing becoming faster, hands going into his hair. Clint knew the tells for his panic attacks well.

He gently took Tony's hands, bringing them down, holding them. "Hey, it's ok...calm down...breath." Tony started to calm, his breathing calming. He was exhausted. Clint saw this, letting him lean his head against his shoulder. He fell asleep fast. Clint felt the urge to kiss his head. He fought it, holding him close. Then Kim walked in, looking surprised and utterly worried. She was shopping with TJ, needing some new work out cloths. She walked closer, kneeling in front of Tony. "Oh my God, is he ok?" Clint nodded. "He is now." Kim nodded. "Can you take him to his room, I'll meet you two up there." Clint nodded, lifting Tony's into his arms like a bride easily, standing and carrying him upstairs. He laid him on his large bed gently. Helping him out of his cloths. Taking off his shirt and pants and shoes, putting them near the dresser. Once Tony was just in his boxers, Clint brought the blanket over him, sitting next to him. watching him. He looked peaceful. He brought a hand to a stray curl, moving it, feeling it. He nearly jumped when the door opened, Kim waking inside, going to the bed. "I got him now if you want to go." Clint nodded but he didn't get up.

Kim noticed how he didn't move and smiled softly. "Would you like to stay?" Clint felt himself blushing again. "Yeah." Kim smiled. "Ok. I think it might be good for him." She took her shoes off, getting into bed, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist. Clint followed, taking off his boots and weapons and laying next to him, a bit more awkwardly, not sure exactly what to do so he followed Kim and laid next to him, his arm wrapping around hist waist, making sure not to hit Kims hand. Kim spoke. "JARVIS, wake us up around 5 so I can make dinner." "Yes mam." She smiled, yawning. "I could use the nap." Clint smiled weakly, letting himself falling into a comfortable lull with them. His eyes closing, nose so close to Tony's hair he could smell him. He smelled like coffee and cologne. Before he fell asleep he thought of how _Tony_ that was.


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn and Tony both were in the lab. He was helping her with her suit. She worked in the back, he worked in the front. Both with the silly welding goggles on as they welded, handing each other various equipment every so often. Kim walked into the lab. She then saw Gage sitting and watching them. She walked over to him. He spoke with a small smile. "They've been up all night." Kim rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile. "Did either of them sleep?" "Nope." Kim shook her head. "Well we may have a problem." Gage turned to her. "They avoid sleep all the time." Kim shook her head. "No. TJ and Clint. They went out earlier and they haven't come back yet. It' not like them to be out so long." Gage stood straighter. "How long have they been gone?" Kim looked at the clock. "About five hours and they're not picking up their phones. This isn't like them." Gage looked over to Tony and Quinn, walking over. Quinn saw him first, signaling her dad to stop working, lifting her goggles up. "What's up?" Gage frowned. "We got a problem."

Tony sat at the computer but still nothing. Their trackers were pretty much non-existent. JARVIS can't find them at all. He wanted to throw something, breaking something. Cry. Those trackers were his technology. They wouldn't just stop working. Someone knew what they were doing. They were taken to God-knows-Who-and-where getting God-knows-what done to them and all he could do was nothing. Suddenly JARVIS spoke. "Sir, Director Coulson is on the line." Tony almost raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, Coulson was director now. "Put him on." Suddenly Coulson's voice filled the room. " Mr.Stark,we have a mission for you." Tony shook his head. "Well now isn't a good time." "We can't run on your -" Tony glared at the computer as if Coulson was actually there. "My son and bodyguard are missing. By someone that knows what the hell there doing. There trackers are gone, just gone." "This mission may be relevant to that. We got a hit in Russia about 20 minutes ago from an unknown source." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Russia? Why not send Romanoff?" "Shes been AWOL for the past month. We've done all we can to contact her but she doesn't want to be found. The fact that your boys are missing and this hit in Russia seems suspicious. Were sending you the GPS coordinates. " Tony was already up. "On it."

He went upstairs, finding Kim and telling her the news. He sat next to her, arm wrapped around her. She bit her lip as tears fell. "You think she has them?" Tony frowned. "Shes the only one probably able to take Clint out. It adds up." Her face crumbling in fear, thinking of what the Black Widow is doing to her boys. Tony brought his hand to her face, making her look at him. "Hey, I'm gonna go get them back and figure out what the hell is going on." She nodded. He kissed her. "I love you. I don't know when I'll be home. Don't wait up." Kim smiled, sniffling. "No promises." He smiled weakly, kissing her again before going down to the lab suiting up.

Once in his suit he flew fast but steady, wanting to reserve energy for the flight. It didn't take more then 45 minutes to get to Russia. Once there went to the GPS location. It was in the middle of no where. Nothing but a hunting cabin and snow. Lots of snow. He walked in slowly, scanning for life but his scanners picked up nothing. Then the HUD starting frizzing out. "sir..My syystems seem...compre..." He tapped the side of the helmet. "JARVIS? Jay?" He cursed then took his helmet off. He nearly jumped when he saw Natasha standing there, a few feet in front of him and he had no idea. He glared. "What did you do? Where's TJ and Clint?" She smirked. "I don't think your in a position to be making demands Stark." He growled, lifting up his repulsers, charging it. "Where are they?" She smirked. "Do you think I would tell you that easily. I want something from you first then I'll let them go safely." Tony glared. "What do you want?" "You." He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smirked, walking closer. The repulser nearly touching her chest. "I want you. Better, I want you inside me." Tony growled. "Fuck you." She smirked. "Oh I'd much rather be fucking you. Go ahead, shot me but you'll never find your boys and they'll freeze to death. So you make love to me and get your boys back alive and well or kill me and never have a chance to find them and leave them to freeze to death." Tony glared at her but his glare became weaker and weaker before admitting defeat, arm lowering and suit opening up to reveal him. She smirked, her hands running over his shoulders. "Were gonna have a good time." Tony couldn't look at her. He focused on the floor as he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" She sighed. " Because I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. Then the doctors told me I had brain cancer. Inoperable even with all of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology. I'm dying and your what I want to do before I die." Tony felt his eyes water, thinking of Kim at home worried out of her mind for her boys. TJ, Clint, him. She smirked, leading him over to the bed.

He sat down with a plop. Sinking into the bed. She started running her hands all over him, into his hair, kissing his neck. She started kissing his lips. He didn't kiss back. She stopped, almost glaring. "Pretend you want this. Like you mean it or I don't tell you where they are and I do you anyway." He glared at her, a few tears falling. She crashed her lips to his, invading his mouth. He forced himself to kiss back, pretending it was his angel. His hands went to her waist, holding her. She smiled. "That's more like it Stark." She moved enough to lift his shirt off of him, eying up his bare chest. He was pretty built from the use of the suit. Her hands traveled over his chest, over the reactor. He tensed when she touched the reactor. Suddenly feeling freezing and vulnerable at the hands of this woman on the brink of death. He wasn't sure what was causing her to behave this way. The cancer causing personality and behavior changes or the fact that she was dying making her go mad. She started kissing his neck, hands running through his hair and down his chest. He bit his lip, cursing himself. He felt himself harden. She smirked into his neck, feeling him. "That's better." She forced him to lay down, straddling him his hips, rubbing hers against him. He gasped out, biting his lip, not wanting to give the satisfaction. She stopped. "Don't hold yourself back. Act like you mean it or you'll never get them back." She ground her hips into him harder, forcing a moan out of him.

She smirked, unzipping her own suit, reviling her breasts. She stood, taking the black suit off. Once naked, she started to take his pants off. He breathed out a moan when the cool air hit his hard member. She smirked, throwing his jeans and boxers to the side with her suit. "That's better." She straddled him again, bringing his hands to her waist. He tried so hard to pretend this was Kim. His angel, his wife who was worrying her gorgeous head off about her family. But Natasha was hard muscle, his angel was softer. Natasha's hair was dry, straw like from all the product she always uses in it. His angels hair was soft as silk. Suddenly there was her warmth in his face as she straddled his face. "Lick me. Suck on it like you want it." He glared at her before hesitantly licking her, suckling on her clit. It wasn't nearly as sweet as his wifes, his angel. It was more bitter, most likely from the cancer in her body, it was all he took not to push her off. He forced himself to suck her, lick and invade her with his tongue. She moaned, gripping his head, keeping him there. She moaned out, lifting off of him but when he thought she was done, he felt her grip his shoulders, nearly throwing him over herself as she laid below him now, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do me Stark, fuck me."

His member was positioned at her wet entrance. All he thought of of Kim. The look on her face when she found this out. The heart break, betrayal. His voice cracked. "I can't..." She glared. "So I guess it's true,Quinn really is the favorite. Not willing to do anything to save your son." He spoke, a few tears falling. His voice wobbled. "please, anything else...I will do anything else but this, please.." She glared. "Fuck me like you mean it and you'll get them alive." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "If I do this you'll leave my family alone?" "Safe and sound." he was only at half mast, semi-soft. He forced himself into her, biting his lip. All he could think of was Kim. His angel.

Kim knew this would be an overnight mission, with him so far away. She kept looking at her phone, willing it to ring, to know that Tony was ok. That he had TJ and Clint. She looked at the clock. 12:30AM. Normally at this time at night her and Tony would be cuddled in bed. Not always sleeping. Just cuddling, talking, making love. The bed was a king size and it seemed so much bigger without him in it. She sat in bed, holding on so tightly to her cell phone, wearing Tony's favorite shirt. She smelled it. It smelled of coffee, oil and old spice. A few tears fell. She wanted her boys home.


	24. Chapter 24

So he fucked her. He was disgusted with himself. He felt himself harden inside of her once he started moving and he hated how good it felt. He wanted to be sick. To rid himself of Natasha. Once they finished he pulled out, sitting on the side of the bed, starting to dress. "Is my family safe now?" He asked lowly. She smiled in her after sex high but was brought out of it by his question. She started to get up,, changing back into her suit. "Mostly. TJ and Clint are both safe. I haven't made my mind up about Kim. Maybe Quinn, shes a strong one. I wonder how much pain she can take before she breaks." Tony turned his head sharply to her, glaring. "Stay away from them." She smirked, walking closer, now fully dressed. "I'll think about it. For now, I can give you a consolation prize." Tony stood, fully dressed himself .

He glared, charging toward her but it was a bad idea from the start as she moved quickly, cat like, grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, kneeing his back, bringing him to the ground with a painful thud. He coughed, her knee to the back was hard, bruising and wondering if it actually did damage inside. She glared down at him, her boot digging into his hand as she stepped on his hand. He gasped out in pain. She spoke,her anger rising with each word. "Why do you get such a perfect life? WHY!?" She kicked his face, cursing in Russian. He yelped, the force turning him over. His nose was broken, maybe a few broken blood vessels in his eye. She continued. Kicking him while she yelled at him. Bringing back flashbacks of his dad. "Why do you get a perfect life?! You arrogant, self-obsessed, egotistical man-whore?! All you've ever done was hurt people!" broken rib here, split lip, bruises everywhere. He tried not to cry out in pain, protecting the reactor best he could curling in on himself. Yeah, definite behavior from the cancer. She wasn't just going mad from the idea of dying, it was changing her. The cancer changing her brains chemistry as it breaks down. He knew she was dying now.

Once she had her fill of beating him, she started walking to a closest near the end of the room. He hissed in pain, his eyes following her, struggling to sit up. "You want your damn family back. Here they are." She opened the closest door but nearly ran out of the cabin. Huffing out in anger. He saw TJ first as his body was falling out of the closest, onto the floor. Tony scrambled to his feet fast as he could with his broken body, going over to him. Clint was still sitting up against the wall of the closest. He felt TJ's pulse, nearly crying in relief that he was ok. He did the same with Clint, this time crying in relief. He shook Clint. "Clint...wake up..." Clint started to stir, wincing. "wha...where?" His blue eyes opened, blinking, taking in Tony who was kneeling in front of him. His eyes winded when he saw the injuries on him. "Oh My God..Tony, what happened to you?" He tried to move his hands but found them bound but he made quick work of breaking his bonds. Tony swallowed. "I'm ok...just a little roughed up. You ok?" "A little roughed up my ass, your getting looked over." Clint looked over. "TJ-" "Ok. He's ok." Tony said quietly. His hand went to TJ's shoulder, shaking him gently as Clint untied his bonds.

TJ mumbled something but wincing, holding his head. "Ow...what..." He started to look around then saw Tony. "Dad...what happened?" Tony smiled in relief, kissing his sons head, helping him up. "A lot of shit. Here, sit up. Careful." TJ started to sit up. Tony let the quiet moment pass. "So what exactly happened. You guys went missing." Clint frowned. "We were just out, chilling. Next thing I know where here." "You got drugged." TJ said, still holding his head. Tony and Clint both looked over at him. TJ continued. "You got drugged but I tried fighting them off of you. They decided knocking me out was the best idea. Least I'm not dead." Tony nodded. "Com'on, lets get out of here." Clint was the first to stand, followed by TJ. Tony was having trouble as he winced. Clint leaned down, helping him, letting him lean on him. Tony breathed out. "Thanks..."

It wasn't long until S.H.I.E.L.D picked them up to take them to their Russian base. Tony got cleaned up and bandaged, TJ had to go through various tests to make sure he didn't have a concussion. (he did but it was minor) The doctor left Tony alone and suddenly Tony felt like everything was closing in on him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm. He got his phone out. He nearly forgot in all of this. Kim. He needed to call her. Let her know she and Quinn were in danger, that Clint and TJ were ok. He had the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

It was early morning in new york. Gage was awake, cooking breakfast. Kim had cried herself asleep with worry. Curled on their bed. Suddenly her phone rang. She jumped, before realizing it was her cell phone blaring "shoot to thrill" Tony's ring tone. She picked up quickly, sill laying down. "Tony?" Tony smiled on the hellicarrier he was on. "Oh Angel it's so good to hear your voice." He felt his eyes water. She sat up. "Are you ok? Did you find TJ and Clint?" "Yeah, they're...they're fine. Just a little roughed up. Nothing serious." Kim nodded into the phone. "So what happened? Why were they taken?" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Forcing his voice clear. "They just wanted me. They wanted my suit." Kim paused, sensing something off about Tony. "What are you not telling me? Are you ok? You seem off.." Clint was about to walk into the room

Clint was in when he saw him on the phone, stopping. He couldn't help himself but listen in. Tony forced a smile on, a few silent tears falling. "Just fine...doc gave me some pain killers so I'm a little out of it. Got a little roughed up myself, nothing bad." Kim sighed. "ok...just...I'm glad everyone is ok." "For now." Kim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean for now?" Tony shook his head. "The enemy got away, threatened you and Quinn. It would be a good idea to keep the Tower on lock down until we come home." "We'll do that. Are you going to be ok Tony?" Tony bit his lip, keeping it from trembling. "Yeah. Just fine. I love you too angel." He hung up, holding his phone tightly, breaking down into quiet sobs.

Clint walked in, the door clicking close making Tony look up, wiping away tears. "What do you want?" Clint spoke quietly. "To know your ok. What did she do?" Tony let out a breath. "Just beat me up. I'm fine." Clint's eyes narrowed. "You're a horrible fucking liar. You know as well as I that Natasha can do a lot worse then just beating you up. You lied to Kim-" "I didn't lie!" Tony snapped at him, a few more tears falling down his bruised face. Tony swallowed, continuing. "I can't tell her. If I do then She'll...she'll leave me." His voice cracked. Clint looked softly at him, arms crossed. "Why the hell would she do that?" Tony looked away, forcing himself to speak. "Because I slept with Natasha." Clint's eyes narrowed, walking closer but Tony continued. "She took you and TJ as leverage, a bargaining chip. Threatened your lives if I didn't. Then when we were done she threatened Kim and Quinn and beat the shit out of me. Ok? That's what happened and I can't tell her." Clint looked like he was thinking. "So she threatened Kim and Quinn?" Tony nodded. "We need to get home. Now." Clint said before quickly leaving the room. Tony got up, wincing, following. "Think shes that quick?" "This is Nat were talking about. Yeah, shes that quick."

Clint and Tony found Coulson listening to TJ as he spoke. Clint spoke up. "Director Coulson." Coulson signaled for TJ to stop talking as he turned to Clint and Tony. "What is it Agent Barton?" "Agent Romanoff sir, she's come out of hiding. We think she plans to break into Stark tower and hurt Quinn and Kim." Coulson nodded, listening. "I'll order a Quinjet for you, gear up. We leave in 15 minutes. We should be in New york in 30 minutes, 45, tops." "Yes sir." Tony glared, was about to speak but Clint saw this. "Tony, stop. We'll get there. They'll be safe, I promise. I'll call Gage and let him know that Tasha's dangerous." Tony nodded As Clint walked away down the hall. TJ looked to Coulson. "Wait, can I gear up to?" Coulson turned to him. "It's against S.H.I.E.L.D policy for minors to handle any weapon. But your not any other Minor. I know your training and who you've been trained by. Go gear up."

TJ grinned, taking off down the hall. Once all were ready they took off, Clint behind the wheel of the Quinnjet. He wasn't trusting anyone else with this. He wanted to get there fast as this jet could go and he wasn't trusting someone to take it to the speeds he wants it to go. Once TJ and Tony were secured in the back of the jet, he started it up, taking off, pushing it to it's speed limits. Tony saw the worried look on his sons face. "Son?" TJ looked up at Tony before looking back tot he ground, twirling a sharp knife in his hands. "What if were too late? What if Widow is already there and...ugh I don't even want to think about it." Tony sighed. "Thats a possibility but we can't think like that." "Why not? I mean what if we go home to a blood bath and them all dead or worse?" TJ shook his head, willing away the thoughts but the images kept pushing themselves to the surface. He couldn't deal with that thought. He wasn't sure what he would do if he went home to his family, his sister, his mother, his friend, dead. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat when Tony had moved over, putting an arm around his sons shoulders. "Stop thinking. I know that sounds pretty stupid but trust me, stop thinking. Just think of the mission, think of revenge, as long as it keeps your head steady. Ok?" TJ nodded. "Yes sir." Tony let out a breath, kissing TJ's temple before standing, putting on his suit

Gage had gotten off the phone with Clint. Starting to walk upstairs, looking for Kim. "JARVIS, put the tower on lock-down." "Yes sir." Kim jumped when the armor around the building went down the walls, covering the windows, making the room much darker. Kim heard footsteps, seeing Gage in the entrance way to the study. "Whats going on? Why is the tower on lock down?" Gage walked over to her. "We got danger. It's Natasha, shes gone off the deep end somehow, took Clint and TJ-" Kims hands went to her mouth. "Are they ok?" He nodded. "They're on there way here with Tony. Apparently that mission was her and now shes coming here. Stay here, I'm gonna tell Quinn." Kim nodded, fighting off tears of fear. Gage left, going down the hall and down the stairs quickly.

In the lab Quinn was already putting on a repulser arm, ready for battle. Gage walked in, eyes narrowed, walking to her. Apparently she already got most of what was going on. "What do you think your doing?" She gave him a look. "Going to fight whoever is attacking us or will be attacking us. What exactly is going on?" Gage sighed. "It's Natasha, shes gone off the deep end, she took your brother and Clint and Tony had to go to her to get them back but now shes on her way here. You and your mom are in danger. She threatened you two." "All the more reason for me to fight back against her." He groaned, starting to escort her out of the lab. "Do not engage her Quinn. You have no idea what shes capable of. Shes a highly trained assassin. She could kill you with her pinky alone." She glared. "I'm not going to cower under a desk either." He got to the top of the stairs with her, glaring her down. "Stand down. Thats an order Quinn." She nearly growled, charging the repusler. "I'm not your soldier." Suddenly there was a loud crash, muffled from upstairs with cries of pain. Quinn took off running. "Mom!" Gage growled. "Quinn! Stop!"

Quinn ran to where she heard the struggles and more crashing, thumps. Books falling. Her mom was putting up a fight. She got to the entrance way, raising the repulser. Seeing Natasha holding her mom on the ground now, foot over her throat, cutting off her air. She saw Quinn, raising her gun. Gage got there as Natasha was raising her gun. He knew Quinn would only try to attack back. He quickly grabbed her, moving her out of the way of the bullet, against the wall with him, holding her. Panting from the adrenaline. He growled. "Damnt Quinn... I told you not to engage her." suddenly there was coughing and movement. Gage looked around the cornor, seeing Natasha hold Kim, gun held to her temple. "You two can stop hiding and come out." Quinn growled, coming out of hiding faster then Gage. Swallowing when she saw her mom held hostage.

"Let her go Widow." Natasha smirked, walking closer with Kim, forcing her to walk with the gun to her head. "Widow huh? Not aunt Tasha anymore?" Quinn growled, raising the repulser, charging it. "What do you want from us? Money? Lawyers? Whatever it is you can have it, just let her go." Widow chuckled lowly. "I already got what I wanted." suddenly there was the sound of a jet engine, very close. She cursed in Russian, shooting at Quinn and Gage. He fell back with the force as it shot his shoulder, another going through Quinns side, a little more then a graze but hurt like a bitch. Once they were on the ground, she dragged Kim out of the study, going to the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

Gage winced, getting his throwing knife. It was easiest to get to at the moment, throwing it At Natasha as she entered the elevator. She gasped out as it hit the back of her shoulder as she forced Kim into the elevator, glaring at Gage and Quinn as the doors closed. Gage winced,sitting up, looking over at Quinn who was holding her side. His eyes widened. "Quinn.." "I'm fine, just slightly more then a graze. Just hurts like a bitch. Don't start worrying your pretty little head." She smirked weakly. He started to get up with help from the wall. He glared softly to her. "I told you not to engage her." Quinn glared, standing. "And If I didn't my mom could be dead right now. The only reason she stopped was because we busted her strangling my mom." Gage was silent, glaring, staring her down. Shit. She was right. She continued. "We can fight later but right now we got a spider to catch." She started walking down the hall, almost limping. He followed, fists curled tightly. He was still angry with her but damn she was right. Being right seemed to be genetic.

Clint landed the Quinnjet on the top of the tower, where the Iron Man suit lands. It just barely fit. Tony had his iron man suit on. "I'll go find a way in. it's on lock-down so I'll have to talk to Jay." Clint nodded, bow ready. TJ next to him, making sure his gun was loaded before holstering it. "We'll be here." Tony went flying around the tower. "JARVIS, you there?" "Of corse sir." "Can you open the tower back up." "I cannot sir. As the uninvited has already gained entry. If I do so there is a chance they can escape with Kim." Tony had to swallow down the gasp. Of corse Natasha was here already. "Jay, com'on, at least get me, Clint and TJ inside then you can lock it up again." Within seconds the metal on the outside windows and doors were going up. Tony flew back around to Clint and TJ, "Com'on, quick. He's gonna lock it down again." They got inside quickly, Tony getting out of his suit. "Jay, where is she?" "The lab sir." Tony tried to walk faster but winced, holding a rib. Damn, it was broken. Clint went to Tony, a hand on his back. "TJ, go find Gage and Quinn, we'll set up a plan. JARVIS, is Kim alive?" "Yes,for the moment. She is currently a hostage." Clint nodded. "That's what I thought." TJ glared at nothing, angry at Natasha for hurting his family. "got it." He took off, going looking for Gage and Quinn.

He found them by stairs leading to the lab. Quinn saw them first, running to her brother, hugging him. "You're ok..." TJ hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm ok. Dad and Clint are on their way. Whats the situation?" Quinn pulled away. "It's bad. She has mom in the lab, shes a hostage." TJ nodded as Tony and Clint entered the room. Quinn saw her dad. "Whoa...what happened dad? Forget to use your suit?" Tony smirked weakly. "She couldn't keep her hands off me." Clint tensed hearing that. Tony continued. "Has she let any of you in?" Gage spoke. "No. she keeps shooting at us or threatens to kill her if we go in." "Let me go in." Tony spoke up. Clint almost glared at him. But Tony continued. "She'll let me in. just..trust me ok? Go stay up in the living room. I don't want any of you near this if it gets bad." Clint gave him a look before helping him down to the lab. TJ spoke. "Yes sir." Gage looked over at TJ, starting to turn with him to walk to the living room, then noticing Quinn hasn't moved an inch. Gage put his arm around her shoulders. "Com'on..." Quinn glared at the ground, hating the tears welling up as she turned, walking to the living room with her brother and boyfriend.

Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes. He could see through the clear glass of the lab door. Kim was tied to his desk chair. A few bruises and cuts on her but over all safe. But shaken up to say the least. She looked terrified. He saw Natasha walking around her like she was prey. Pistol held in her hand tightly. When Natasha came around Kim she saw the glass door and perked up, walking closer to Kim, the hand that held the pistol coming to rest on Kims shoulder, near her neck. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "JARVIS, PA me in there." He heard the click of his PA system and started. Clint's arm still around his waist, helping him stand. "Natasha, please, you don't want to do this." He saw her smirk. Hearing her voice coming from the ceiling. "And why not?" He kept his eyes on her. "Because you'll lose me too. Let me in, I just want to talk." He saw Natasha think it over before speaking. "Ok."

He sighed in relief putting the numbers in. Soon as the door opened he started walking...limping in. Clint behind him helping. Once they were inside, standing near five feet in front of them, he signaled Clint he could stand. Clint backed off, hand on his own gun. Tony kept his eyes on Kim. It broke his heart. She looked so terrified, tears going down her face. She spoke, her voice raspy. "Tony, whats going on? Why is she like this?" Tony let out a breath. "I'm sorry angel.." He spoke to Natasha. "Let her go Nat." Natasha smirked. "Why should I? I mean, why do you get such a perfect life? Merchant of death? You've killed so many people. Hurt so many people. You don't deserve anything that you have. Least of all her." Natasha brought the pistol to Kims cheek, making her squeak with fear, causing tears to fall over the metal. "Shame if something happened to her. Shes so perfect, so sweet. The only one to actually put up with your shit and stay." Suddenly Natasha brought the butt of the gun down on her head, making Tony jump, too scared to move to help her. He cried out. "Stop! Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything! Shes innocent. As innocent as you can get." Natasha, brought Kim's lolling head up to look at Tony, now bleeding from a head wound. "Why don't you tell her what we did?" She held her red hair in her hand, the gun in the other to her temple. Kim was quietly crying from the pain, fear but she quieted down when she heard Natasha, swallowing her tears. "Tony..."

Tony looked at Natasha, half glaring, half pleading. Pleading with her not to do this. Then she cocked the gun, her finger in the trigger. His heart stopped for a moment. Natasha spoke. "Tell her or you get to clean up her brain off the floor." Tony felt his lip tremble. "Kim...I'm so sorry...I slept with her. With Natasha." He saw the confusion in her eyes at first, slowly turning to heartbreak. "No..you couldn't have..you wouldn't.." Natasha smirked. "Show her your back." Tony bit his lip, turning around, taking off his shirt with little aid from Clint who glared at Natasha the whole time. It's all he could do. Any move to attack and Kim would be dead. The shirt thrown to the floor now, his back to them. He heard a small cry from kim, now seeing the proof. The scratches that Natasha made during there fucking. He turned. "Now let her go." Natasha smirked. "It's not gonna be that easy stark. Tell her you loved it, you love me and we'll be on our way." Tony glared weakly. Having to bit his tongue. He felt Clint rest his hand on his shoulder, whispering to him. "Play along with her. It'll be our only chance to get Kim out of here." Tony nodded before looking to Natasha who was looking expectant.

Tony swallowed his pride down. "I slept with Natasha and shes right. I love her now. Please Tasha, it doesn't have to be this way." He felt like he was gonna be sick. He felt so disgusted with himself. He dosnt blame Kim if he never wants to see him again. He continued. "You kill her you lose me. Just let her go and you have me. Please.." He held out his arm to her, a lure to get her. He tried his best to ignore Kims heartbroken look. The tears never stopped going down her face. Natasha smiled, putting the gun away. "That's Better Stark." He started to walk to him, reaching out to him when he used every ounce of strength he had and grabbed her, holding her to him tightly so she couldn't get away. She started struggling but he held tight, calling out to Clint. "Get her outta here Clint!" Clint quickly went to Kim, cutting her binds. "Com'on!" She got up, holding his arm. Tony struggled to Hold Natasha.

She wiggled, getting a knife out of her pocket. She cursed something in Russian before stabbing him deep in his side. He gasped out in pain. God, it was so hard to hold onto her now. The pain... it hurt so bad..Kim saw this as Clint tried to get her out. She cried out. "Tony!" She tried to go to him but Clint made quick work of picking her up, nearly over his shoulder. She cried as he carried her. "No! Tony ! Take me back!" He didn't want to risk her running back in so he found a large, nearby closest, placing her inside. "I'm sorry." He said before closing and locking the door. She pounded. "Let me out! Tony needs me! Tony!" She broke down into tears with the thought her husband was dying.

Clint ran back, Tony still holding her. Clint growled getting out his knife and stabbing her in the heart. She gasped out. Tony finally let go of her, letting her fall to the ground. Now all the adrenaline and fear for kims life gone from his body, he started to fall, holding his side. Clint caught him. "Whoa...this is bad..." Tony was breathing shallow, growing more pale by the second. He looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. She must have hit something important. "Very...bad..." Clint held his face. "Hey! Stay with me! Stay awake ok? Don't sleep." Tony smirked weakly. "Not like I...sleep any...way..." It was hard to talk, his breathing was getting worse. Clint got his phone, calling S.H.I.E.L.D. "We need S.H.I.E.L.D medivac here. Now. Stark Tower. Just...get here." He put his phone away, putting his focus back on Tony who was fading in and out. He slapped him gently, holding his head. "Hey! Tony! Don't sleep! Stay awake." Clint cradled him in his arms, hating the feeling of his eyes welling up with tears. Tony felt so fragile, so broken. He could feel his broken rib as he held him. The feeling of loss and fear growing more and more. Tony smirked weakly, blood trickling from his mouth. "Is that...an...order Bar...barton?" Clint smiled sadly, a few tears falling. "Your damn right it is." Suddenly Tony was looking straight ahead, suddenly looking more terrified than he had all day. Clint took as in the worst way,thinking he was finally dying. That the great Tony stark, stubborn jack ass and best damn father, husband and super hero there is was finally done. He almost let himself breakdown. Then Tony spoke. "Kim's never gonna want me...it's better I die...did you see her face? I broke her heart...like...like I said...I wouldn't do..."

Clint swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You'll help her. Your gonna get through this. Don't start talking like that Stark. When do you give up huh? Never. Your gonna get through this and tell her what really happened." He felt Tony relax in his arms. He shook him. "Tony?" Icy fear went through Clint as he shook Tony, gently slapping his face. "Tony! Com'on, wake up you Goddamn, stupid, fucking stubborn jackass." His voice cracked, tears falling as he held on tighter to Tony. He prayed he was only passed out, his hand going to put pressure over the wound. It kept coming, that was a good sign, he was alive. His heart was still pumping. Before medics got there he allowed himself to cry. To break. He couldn't lose another person he cared for. Another person he loved. He cried, nearly hiccuping as he kissed Tony's head, rocking him. "You're gonna be ok...Gonna be ok...your gonna be ok..." Then the medics rushed in, surrounding them.

Upstairs in the living room Quinn could feel it. Feel her fathers life leaving him. She gasped, feeling the pain in her chest, reaching up and placing a hand over her heart as tears welled. Gage saw her change in mood quickly, becoming worried. "Quinn? What is it? Whats wrong?" TJ was standing, now looking over at his sister, he feared the worst and prayed it was just the stress of the day coming back for her. She swallowed, her voice wobbling. "It's dad...he's dying...I can feel it." Gage looked up at TJ as he brought his arm around her, letting her cry out the pain. TJ looked shocked but hid his emotions, turning away. No. He couldn't die. He ignored the feeling of tears in his eyes, praying for once her gift was wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

Clint reluctantly let the medics work on Tony. They got him onto a stretcher,putting a breathing mask over his nose and mouth but damn he was so pale. It scared Clint more than he liked to admit. He followed them as they carried the stretcher out of the lab and up the stairs. Clint followed, going to the closet to get Kim, now that the threat was gone. He opened the door, kneeling to her. She was sitting on the floor, her knees brought to her face as she cried into them. She looked up, her face tear stained. "Tony...He's dying..." Clint just nodded, cursing their gift. He held out his hand to her, she took it, getting up slowly and nearly falling into his chest, crying hard. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "shh...he'll be ok...when has he ever given up? Com'on, your families waiting in the living room." She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding, letting him lead her to the living room.

There Quinn looked just as upset, Gage's arm around her shoulders, TJ's arms crossed, fighting back his emotions. Kim saw this, knowing how it felt to feel someone you love die. "Quinn..." She looked up, eyes red. "Mom...he's...dad..." Kim nodded, finding the strength to go to her daughter. Quinn stood, hugging her mom. Kim spoke. "I know princess, I know." TJ swallowed the lump in his throat. "We just saw him go by. If he wasn't dead, he will be." Gage glared softly at him, standing. "TJ.." TJ shot him a look. "Saying what I'm seeing." Suddenly Director Coulson came into the entry to the living room, bullet proof vest on and shirt sleeves rolled up, a pistol in one hand. "Area secure?" Clint nodded. "Yes sir. Shes...shes dead. I had to kill her." Coulson nodded. "Understood. They're loading Tony onto the helicopter now. Your'e all welcome to fly with him to the hospital while we clean this mess up here." Kim nodded, starting to lead Quinn. The others follow as Coulson lead his small group down to the lab for clean up

They got to the helicopter and Kim went straight to Tony. A heart monitor hooked to him, tubes in his nose to help his breathing. Kims voice cracked as she went to Tony, holding his hand. "Tony...Tony it's ok...I'm here." Quinn was watching from across the helicopter, in shock. It was surreal. Her dad was dying right in front of her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. Gage put his arm around her, kissing her head. TJ seemed to be in the same shocked state but trying to hide it or pretend it wasn't there as he crossed his arms, his eyes watery. Clint watched the grieving family as the helicopter took off, flying in the air. Ignoring his own pain.

The helicopter landed and Kim hadn't even noticed, not until Clint's hand was on her shoulder and an EMT was telling her they needed to take him to surgery. She let go of Tony's hand reluctantly, backing into Clint's chest. As they wheeled him away and into the hospital. Clint started to lead Kim out of the helicopter, Gage followed, his arm around Quinn with TJ following behind.

Tony was rushed into the OR, doctors running around, rushed and terrified. The main surgeon was working on fixing Tony, looking at his heart rate. Damn. It was low. Too low. He waited for it to flat-line. It was too dangerous to add any medication. There it was. The loud beep going throughout the room as he rushed and got a defibrillator, charging it. "Clear!" He brought it to Tony's chest, working around the reactor. His chest jumped but nothing. He charged again. "Clear!" His chest jumped as the pedals were brought down but nothing. The doctor cursed. Tony Stark was dying, fast.

TJ was pacing, unable to stay still. He could never stay still. Quinn sniffled next to Gage, wiping tears away. Kim was sipping a coffee, hoping it'll calm her. She looked at the floor. "Clint, how long as it been?" Clint looked at her then his watch. "Two hours." her lip trembled.

After the third hour the doctor came out, looking worn, exhausted and grim. Kim stood, thinking the worst. Everyone's head perking up,watching. "Oh God...is he.." The doctor shook his head. "No. he's alive but he's not out of the woods yet." "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. Only two in a room at a time." Kim turned and Gage signaled for her that it was ok. She nodded. The doctor continued. "But please, be prepared. He hooked up to a lot of things, it might be shocking." Kim nodded. "How is he?" She asked as she followed. Clint close behind her. "How is he not out of the woods?" The doctor sighed. "Mr. Stark took on a lot of blood loss. He was lucky he even made to the OR. We fixed him up best we could. We had to remove a kidney. It had too much damage." Kim's eyes widened. The doctor smiled weakly. "It's alright, the body can live with one. In time it will adapt and enlarge and do just the same job as two. But because of the blood loss, well, he's alive but we're not sure he'll make it through the day or if he'll wake up. We fear he may be in a coma." Kim stopped in her tracks. "A...a coma? He could be like that for the rest of his life?" The doctor nodded. "unfortunately. ah.. here we are." He opened the door gently. "Please press the button if you need anything." Kim nodded, walking in, nearly gasping.

Tony was asleep, a tube down his throat, all kind of IV's hooked up to him, a heart monitor. Her lip trembled as she walked closer, sitting in the chair closest to him. Holding his hand gently. "Oh Tony...I'm here. Your angel's here.." Her voice broke as tears started falling. Clint had to swallow down the lump in his own throat. The word  _coma_ and  _may not make it through the day_  ringing in his head. He could already feel the sharp sting of loss. He kept watch over Kim for a few minutes before his own tears over took him, quickly standing outside, mumbling something about giving her privacy, closing the door softly.

Once outside, the tears fell against his will. He remembered a time when he literally tried to kill Tony, getting into fights daily over Kim. Now somehow along that he's fallen for the billionaire. But his heart still beat for Kim as well. He was in love with both of them and he felt so stupid for it. He sucked in a breath at the realization. If only he could have both of them, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. He ran a hand down his face, smearing tears and sweat. This was gonna be a long night.

One by one the family came to visit but Km never left his side. It was hours later, going on 8PM when Clint told her she needed a break. She shook her head numbly. "No. What if he wakes up? Or dies? I want to be here." Clint nodded sadly, kissing her head. He told the rest of the family the same and he got the same answer. If he wakes up or dies, they want to be there for it. He left his room, going to the cafeteria, getting food for Kim. He came back in, handing her a bag. "Here..you need to eat." Kim looked over at him. Holding the bag now. "Thanks."

It was around midnight that the doctor gave him the good news that he was steady all day and more then likely wouldn't lose him during the night. Clint told the rest of them and Gage took that as a hint that they should go home and get some rest. Gage hugged his brother quickly. "Let us know anything ok?" Clint nodded. Quinn glared softly, arms crossed. TJ was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Quinn spoke, her arms crossed."I'm not leaving." Gage turned to her. "Quinn, we've been here since noon. He's gonna be fine." Quinn shook her head. "I don't care if we've been here since Tuesday, I'm not leaving." TJ frowned, looking at Clint. "You let us know if anything happens?" Clint nodded. "Yeah. Go home, rest, vent." TJ nodded, looking to Quinn. "Com'on sis, you could use the rest." She glared at her brother, arms crossed, nearly hissing at him. "I'm not leaving. You'll have to carry me out of here." Gage gave her a look and she knew it well. He wouldn't hesitate to actually carry her. She cursed. "God fucking dammit." She got up. "Fine."

It was going on 1AM as Clint made his way back to Tony's room. He saw Kim asleep on the tiny couch. He brought a nearby blanket and placed it over top of her as he went to sit next to Tony's bed, reaching out hesitantly to hold his hand. "Hey.. you're a pain in the ass you know that? Why did you have to go and get yourself stabbed huh? What kind of shitty idea was that. I'm sure you got better ones in that brain of yours." He tried to think of other things to say. "Sorry, I'm pretty shitty at this feelings crap. But...you scared the hell out of me. I...I thought you died in the lab, in my arms. Not the first time someone would have died in my arms...not the point. The point is how about not getting stabbed." Clint felt his eyes water and a lump form in his throat. "I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost so many I've cared about. I...I can't lose another. So wake up soon you stubborn Jackass. Because we need you."  _I need you.._ Clint hung his head, letting himself cry quietly as he held Tony's hand. Then he felt it, he swore he felt Tony squeeze his hand, just the tiniest bit.


	27. Chapter 27

Gage drove them home, using one of the cars borrowed from S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinn had her arms crossed in the passenger seat,TJ in the back, twirling a knife restlessly. Quinn spoke quietly. "We should be there." Gage sighed. "You need rest, actual rest. Food, sleep, shower. It's been a long damn day." "I know and right now our dad is fucking dying and were what? Gonna sit on our asses at home while he's fighting for his life?" Gage gave her a look, almost glaring as he pulled into the garage. "You know it's not like that." TJ got out when they parked, going straight for the gym. Leaving Quinn and Gage alone. Gage looked over at her. "You know it's not like that. What if he is in a coma? Are you gonna stay at the hospital for the rest of your life?" She grumbled. She hated that he was right. "Maybe." He rolled his eyes with a weak smile. "I know you'd try but you can't let your life stop. It might feel like the world is ending but it's not gonna stop spinning because something happens. You still have school." She grumbled, getting out. "Don't remind me." He got out, stopping her from walking away , holding her hand. "Hey..." She turned, her eyes watery. "What?" He kissed her head, bringing her closer, wrapping her up protectively. "It's gonna be ok." Her lip trembled, starting to cry into his chest.

He held her close as she cried. Once she calmed, he titled her head up to look at him. It broke his heart seeing her so hurt, her eyes watery. She then leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing him softly. He kissed back,gently,holding her close. She opened her mouth to him, letting him deepen the kiss. He moaned softly, kissing her deeply, wanting to comfort her however he can. Soon the kiss turned hungry and filthy as Quinn brought her arms around his shoulders, gripping his hair. Rubbing up against his hardened member. He gasped out, starting to kiss her neck as he turned her against the car, kissing her neck, working her shirt off. She bit her lip, helping, reaching underneath his own shirt. He breathed out, taking the hint, taking his shirt off. She paused, seeing his stitched up shoulder, gently reaching up to it. He held her waist, being careful of the graze. "We don't have to do anything.."Quinn smirked softly. Kissing his chest, his shoulder, starting to kneel down. He bit his lip. She spoke. "I want to do a lot..." She started to unbuckle his pants as he put his hands on the car, leaning over, putting his weight on his hands as she released his achingly hard member from his pants. She licked the tip, gently taking the head in. he moaned out softly. She started to get bolder, taking him deeper, relaxing her mouth. He moaned, a hand in her hair. "ooh..Quinn..." She moaned, sucking him, swirling her tongue. He felt movement from her, looking down, seeing her pants undone and feeling herself, moaning. He groaned, trembling. She was gonna be the death of him.

She started bobbing her head faster as she felt herself. He could hear how slick she was, the smell of her was intoxicating. He groaned, pulling away, lifting her up and bending her over the car's hood, quickly thrusting in two fingers. She moaned out, loudly. "Ahh...Gage...more..." He moaned, thrusting his fingers harder into her. He moaned, going harder. He could feel her tense, readying for orgasm. He kissed her neck, going at a brutal pace. She moaned and gripped anywhere on the car she could before gasping out. "Ahh...Gage...mmmoh God..." He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers, her juices leaking out of her. He knelled down, licking them up, suckling on her entrance and clit. She squeaked and moaned, gripping the car. "Oh fuck...gage...Shit...thats..good..." He smirked, moaning as he ate her out, licking up every drop he could. He moaned, reaching down and stroking himself. She was on the brink of a second orgasm. She whined, whimpering. "OhGod...Shit.. ahh..Gage.." He moaned, her juices leaking out. He groaned, licking up every drop as he came hard across the floor.

They both panted. Coming down from the high. Gage stood, putting himself away before helping her. She felt limp but relaxed in his arms. She smiled, obviously still woozy from their fun time. She smirked. "Hey handsome, come here often?" Gage smirked, kissing her head. "Yeah, I just did." He picked her up, bridal style, taking her over to the couch. It took her a moment before she grinned. "Oh your awful." He sat her down on he couch. "I'll be back, just gotta clean up our mess." She giggled, snuggling against the blankets, pulling her jeans back to where they should be. "You mean your mess?" He blushed but smirked, walking back over. "Shut up"

He walked back over, getting his shirt, putting it on and getting her bra and shirt. He started to make his way over then nearly ran when he saw her frowning, her eyes filled with tears. He put his arm around her. "Princess? What's wrong?" She sniffled, staring at the ground. "My dad's dying...and I'm here fooling around. Does that seem right to you?" The guilt was eating at her. Her heart was still at the hospital. He kissed her head. "You're a Stark. It's in your genes to take out your worries and fear into sex. Or lab work. If your a genius." "Which I am." He chuckled weakly. "And modest to." She smirked weakly before leaning against him, wiping a stray tear away. "I still feel awful." He wrapped his arms around her. "I know. Just sleep. Clint will call us if anything changes, you know that." She nodded, already half way to sleep.

In the gym TJ was pounding at a punching bag. The poor thing was nearly ripping at the seams with each punch. He felt so angry, at everything. At Natasha for going off the deep end, taking him and Clint, making his family worry and now for very nearly killing his dad. He remembered a time he used to call her Aunt Tasha. He was mad at Quinn and Gage because he knew what they would be doing in the lab and it made him so pissed off. Their dad was dying and they have the nerve to fool around? And worst, he was mad at his dad. For not killing her when he had the chance, letting their mom get held hostage and got himself stabbed. He felt tears going down his face but he ignored them. He growled, throwing one last strong punch, making the punching bag break, unloading sand over the floor. He paused a second, unexpected that. Then a strangled sob escaped his mouth then another before he was full blown crying, breaking down in the sand.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three months later**

Tony was up and walking around but sometimes it still hurt his side, the scar tissue still healing. He was in the lab, working on his suit, Everything was starting to get back to normal...well as normal for them as they can get. TJ was busy in the training room. Since the Natasha incident he's been practicing non-stop. It worries him. Quinn and Gage were out on a date. Gage promised it would be secluded so no paparazzi would find them. He heard his lab doors open, he lifted up his welding goggles, seeing Kim walk in with a small plate of food. Right. He needed to eat. He smiled. "Hey angel.." She smiled, putting the plate by him. "When was the last time you ate?" Tony looked stumped then JARVIS spoke up. "36 hours and 15 minutes mam."

Tony looked away from her, already feeling her worried glare. "Tony.." "Yes?" "Eat." He rolled his eyes. "Fine..I mean if you really want me to live that badly, I guess I won't starve to death." He stood from his spot, going to the plate which had a sandwich. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you can go so long without food." He didn't talk as he started eating the sandwich. It wasn't long until it was gone. He smiled."There. Gone. Happy?" She smiled. "Nope." He raised an eyebrow. "Nope?" She smirked, bringing her arms around his shoulders, starting to kiss his earlobe, moving down his neck. He bit his lip. "Oh...Why Mrs.Stark I think your trying to seduce me.." She chuckled softly, suckling his neck. He moaned, his arms coming around her waist, bringing her into his lap. "And you're succeeding." He moved her head, feeling the soft, silky hair beneath his finger tips, kissing her, deeply. She moaned, opening her mouth to him as she straddled his lap.

Clint was on his way down to the lab, bringing something down to Tony when he stopped, seeing them both in the lab, starting to go at it. He swallowed thickly, glued to the spot. He knew they were far enough away and he was at an angle they couldn't see him. He felt like a five year old catching his parents doing it. He couldn't look away as Kim took Tony's shirt off his body, running her hands down his well built torso. Tony's hands traveled up kims back, taking the top of her dress off along with her bra, suckling on a breast. He could hear her muffled moan from where he stood. He bit his lip, feeling his member spring to life, achingly hard.

Her hands traveled down Tony's stomach to his jeans, unzipping him, bringing him out. Clint had to bite back a groan. For all of Tony's bragging of how many woman he's been with, he's surprised he never bragged about his size. It wasn't that it was long, length it was average but it was thick. He started to move to the side of the wall, looking in, his hand palming his tent. God, he was aching. He wanted to be in that room between them. He knew he was bi, he never wanted to admit that but now he had no choice but to admit it to himself. Suddenly Tony had Kim bent over the table, white panties around her ankles as he thrust into her. He groaned, moving away and up the stairs to his room. He needed to be alone.

Gage had taken Quinn to their private beach and she was being very frisky. He moaned, kissing her, deeply. Holding her close. She smiled into the kiss, feeling all over his body as they sat on the large towel. She started suckling his neck, he bit his lip. She smirked, her hands going under his shirt, feeling every curve of his abs and defined muscles. He held her close as she suddenly straddled his lap, taking his shirt off. He smirked. "Eager?" She smirked. "Maybe..or maybe I'm ready." Her smirk fell, softer and more nervous. He looked confused for a moment, enjoying the feel of her sitting on his lap and her capable hands in his hair. Then it clicked, eyes widen. "You think your ready?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm ready. I love you and our lives are hectic as you can get." Her eyes sadden a moment. "I could lose you at any moment. You could lose me and I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you and I want you." He couldn't help but think back when she took that bullet for him, confessing his love at that last second because she was scared it wasn't real or would be used against her. He felt his eyes water. Just the thought of losing her hurt. He brought both hands to her face, kissing her softly. "I love you. We'll plan a nice night away, ok?" She ginned. "ok." She grinned but he could see the fear in her eyes. The emotion she tries to bury down with confidence,a smart mouth and a smirk. He knows differently. He knows she scared. Of what, he wasn't entirely sure but he was gonna find out.

TJ took a break from working out. Once his knuckles got too bloodied and sore to punch, he called it a day. He was dressed in dark pants, his red underarmour shirt and a leather jacket. His hair gelled perfectly. He headed down to the garage. "Jay, let dad know I'm going out." "Yes sir, shall I inform him of your return?" He shrugged, getting in the red Audi. "Sure. Don't know when I'll be back." He started up the car, revving it. JARVIS spoke from inside the car. "Sir, you are aware you lack a drivers license?" He put the car into gear. "Yep." He drove off, fast out of the garage,going down the streets of New York.

He wasn't gonna admit it to himself but the incident with Natasha fucked him up. Made his mind go through a 360 on who he can call family. Who he can trust. He drove over the speed limit and little too reckless as he pulled into the parking lot of the strip club. Thanks to the Stark name, they nearly hand him whatever he likes here. Booze, girls, you name it, he got it. He went to the doors, nodding his head at the bouncers as they let him in. he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget he was a Stark, forget that their lives were on the line every fucking day of every hour. His sister already nearly died along with his dad. Who was next? He flashed his ID, getting him a VIP booth easily.

Once there he sat down,eyeing the whiskey and tumbler glasses on the table. He grabbed the bottle, pouring the amber liquid into the tumbler. Thanks to the Stark name, they didn't care. Just wanted his money. One of his favorite girls came in the VIP booth. She had black hair, like the night sky. Pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark hair. She wore a dark green bra and pantie set, glitter all over it, making the green shimmer. She smirked, walking in, her heels making her tall. "Hello Mr.Stark." He winced before taking a long gulp of the whiskey. "Please, just call me TJ."


	29. Chapter 29

Once Quinn and Gage came home, Quinn went to her room, wanting to let everything she just told Gage sink in. She swallowed nervously but smiled. Was she ready to give her virginity away? Hell no, it terrified her, like if she gave it away a piece of her would be gone and in a way it would but not in some horrible way. It's not like she was losing an arm or getting all her hair chopped off. They've fooled around before and she's been close to telling him to just fuck her on the spot but stopped herself knowing that wasn't something you just rush into. But what if he leaves her? Like her dad and TJ have done to so many girls. What if he didn't find her sexy enough? Maybe she should buy something. She sat on her bed. She didn't have any girlfriends. She bite her lip, texting TJ. It felt like a loser to go to the mall alone. Even if he just goes to a Game Stop while she stops in the Victoria's Secret shes fine with that.

Quinn: Hey, you free tomorrow to go to the mall?

TJ was on his way home. At a red light he stopped, checking his phone. He raised his eyebrow. Quinn go to the mall? She didn't do malls or anything girly. He was sure she didn't own any heels or make up. He was surprised she owned a brush. He text back.

TJ: yeah. What time?

Quinn: like noon?

TJ: sure.

He shook his head as the light turned green. Maybe he could get an answer out of her tomorrow. He parked in the garage 20 minutes later. He walked past the lab, seeing Gage and Quinn in there now, just chilling on the couch. He shook his head, walking past.

Inside the lab, Quinn was sitting on the couch with her legs in Gage's lap. He managed to get her away from her desk. She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Fuck...stop..that tickles..." He smirked. "I know." His hands move over her breasts to her waist. She bit her lip. "What will it feel like?" He stopped, moving away from her. "What? When we.." "Fuck. Yeah. That."She smirked weakly. He chuckled. "First off, it won't be fucking." She blushed but smiled. "Then what else would it be? Were not exactly gonna have tea and cookies?" He smirked softly. "It'll be making love." She didn't want to admit to herself how sweet that sounded. She blushed at the sheer sincerity in his voice.

She smirked to cover, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. "That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. You use that on all the girls?" He kissed her head. "Just ones I love." She smirked. "so...numbers?" He smirked. "Just you. I love you." She grinned. "Good. I love you too." He chuckled, kissing her. She smiled. "Do I get an answer to my question?" He smirked softly, kissing her neck. "Well... it might hurt at first, being a virgin. But I promise, it'll be amazing. If any of it becomes too much, tell me and I'll stop. " She looked away, biting her lip. "Your still gonna be with me after right? Like, your not gonna just use me for that and leave?" He frowned, tilting her face up. "Princess, I could never, ever do that to you. I love you. I promise, you got me for as long as you want me." He wasn't gonna tell her about the engagement ring he's had stashed away for the last few months. She smiled softer. "I love you too. Sorry...just..scared I guess." He smiled, kissing her head.

The next day TJ went down to the lab, looking for Quinn. He found her waist deep in her Iron man suit. It was going on 12:30. He shook his head. She was just like dad. He put his numbers in, walking inside. He nearly winced at the blaring My Chemical Romance. "JARVIS, mute!" Within a second the music stopped, making her stop. Looking up, moving her welding goggles."Uh hey.." He smiled. "So we going on that mall trip?" She looked confused a moment before her eyes widened, standing up out of her suit, pieces of the suit falling around her. "Shit! Yes, yeah. Just, give me a few, ok?" He smiled, shaking his head. "Sure. I'll be in the garage."

She showered and dressed quickly, forgetting to tell Gage about her mall trip as she nearly ran past him in the hall. He caught her by the arm. "Whoa there firecracker, where are you going in such a rush?" She blushed but smirked. "Actually I'm going to the mall. With TJ." Gage raised an eyebrow."ok...why? You and mall kinda don't go together." She blushed deeper but smirked softly. "What, a girl can get her boyfriend a birthday gift?" She was glad his birthday was at the end of the month. He chuckled. "Next time, tell me your plans before rushing through here like a storm." She smiled. "Yeah, kinda forgot. Got caught up in work." He kissed her quickly. "Get me something nice princess." She smirked. "Oh I will." She walked away, making sure to sway her hips. She could feel his stare on her ass.

She made it down to the garage wearing her dark cargo pants, band shirt and converse. She smiled seeing TJ next to the car. "Ready." he chuckled. "Finally." He opened his door, getting in while she went around, getting in. he put the car into gear and drove out of the garage. He saw she was fairly quiet most of the ride. He spoke up. "So what's this mall trip about? You and Mall don't go together." She looked annoyed but blushing. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped at a red light. She sighed. "Don't tell mom and dad." He smiled. "You know I won't." She looked away, biting her lip. "I'm going to Victoria's Secret to find something nice for me and Gage's...first time." She blushed deeply. The light turned green.

He smiled, pressing the gas. "Wait, you haven't already?" She shook her head. "No. He never pressured me into it or anything. Just fooled around and let me come to my own terms when I was ready." TJ nodded his head. "I promise, I won't tell mom and dad. Want me to float around Game stop or something til your done?" She smiled. "That would be nice. I'm sure this is not your idea of a day out." He chuckled, pulling into the mall parking lot. "Nope." He parked then looked at her. "Hey, you gonna be ok by yourself?" He knew how shy she could get around strangers. She had agoraphobia for a few years when she was little. She smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. All I'm doing is looking at bras and panties and buying them. Not giving a whole speech on world peace." "Good, cause that would probably suck." She smirked, punching his arm. "Lets go." She got out of the car.

They went there ways once they went into the mall. She now stood in front of the bright pink store. It was a bit intimidating. She let out a breath, walking inside. There wernt many people here today. Good. She saw the lingerie on the wall, walking over to them, looking them over. What would Gage like to see her in? Behind her by the display box of panties were two girls from TJ's school. One tall, blonde and looked wealthy. The one next to her was shorter, brown hair and still just as wealthy and stuck up. The brunette spoke up, pointing in Quinns direction. "Hey Stacy, look what the cat dragged in." Stacy smirked. "Oh poor thing must be lost. The mechanics shop is the other way." They both giggled. The brunette spoke up with an evil glint. "Why don't we keep her in her place? She doesn't belong here, make sure she knows. Even better if you make her cry." Stacy looked between Quinn and her friend before smirking. "Alright. Lets go." She started to saunter over in her heels and mini skirt.

Quinn was looking over a red and black number when Stacy walked next to her. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "uh do you work here?" The brunette giggled first, Stacy chuckling lightly. "How sweet, she thinks I work here. No, sweetie. We came to...talk some sense into you." Quinn was already on guard from their tone of voice, talking to her like she was a four year old. The blonde continued. "You see, you don't really belong here. You belong in say, the Hot Topic or the mechanics shop. Not here. I mean, what could you possibly buy here that's of any use to you? Certainly not a thong or lacy bra. Who's gonna be looking at you like that? Little miss hair-up-in-the-messiest-bun-possible. And do you wear anything else but this?" Stacy said, signaling a manicured hand toward Quinn. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, putting on a brave glare but she could feel her eyes watering. "I have a boyfriend. Excuse me if I want to look nice." Stacy giggled. "Please, who would go out with you? You don't even know how to put on make up, do you even own make up? Who ever is going out with you must be blind or in it for the money to be doing you." They both giggled as a tear went down Quinns face as she turned quickly, nearly running out of the store when she suddenly bumped into her brother. His hands on her arms as she struggled not to break down.

He was worried. He held her arms gently. "Whoa, Quinn, what happened?" He could see the two girls a small distance away, looking triumphant. Quinn sniffled, tears continuing to go down her face. "Just take me home. This was a bad idea. I should have never came here. I don't belong in here." Her voice wobbled as she spoke and TJ was putting more and more together between the girls and Quinn. He told Quinn to go get something to eat in the food court, that he had to take care of something. She already knew he knew, leaving without another word. He turned, going to them, putting on his charm.

"Hey.." The brunette spoke. "Hey you." She smirked. TJ signaled to outside the store. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" Stacy smirked,the brunette was the one to take her hand and lead her, following TJ. He got down the hall, signaling them down the secluded hallway. Once toward the end. He smirked. "ok. Shirts up, bras down. I want to see the girls." The brunette didn't hesitate, the blonde had some hesitation but followed with a smirk, both lifting their shirts for him, showing off their breasts. He got his phone out, taking a picture. "Nice." He suddenly looked very serious. "Your damn lucky you two are woman or you'd both have broken noses by now. If you ever pull anything like that again on my sister or any of my family, these pictures are going all over the internet with the story of what you did."Stacy was horrified, adjusting her shirt. "Please, don't, my mother would kill me." TJ glared at her. "Then behave and it won't be a problem. Now, leave." The brunette glared after she adjusted her shirt before glaring, taking the blondes hand. "Com'on Stacy. We don't need this prick." Stacy just followed, looking genuinely remorseful.

TJ sighed, closing his phone, going to find Quinn. He found her toward the back of the food court. Of corse. Slowly munching on a pretzel. He sat down in front of her. "You ok?" She sighed. "I guess...I just should have never come in there." TJ glared softly. "You belong in there just like any other girl does." He stood. "Com'on, lets find you something nice." She sighed. "Fine." She stood, following. After some time looking, she found a gorgeous one, with the help of TJ, who actually knew more than he let one about how clothing goes together. She found a beautiful one that was a simple bra and pantie set but was black with black glitter with garters and stockings. Once she bought her things she and TJ were walking past a engraving store. She stopped."I forgot, Gage's birthday is coming up." TJ grinned. "Com'on, lets go find him something." She smiled, following him in. a half hour later they came out. She held a little white bag from the store in her hand along with the pink bag from Victoria's Secret.

Once home she avoided Gage with JARVIS's help and got to her room to hide the pink bag. She took out the box the held his birthday gift. It was a leather bracelet with a metal engraving. She opened it, reading it over. "I love you my Knight. Always stay by my side. Your Princess." She bit his lip. She really wanted to give it to him now. She stood, putting it back in the box, going to find him in the gym. She smiled, leaning against the wall. "Hey you.." He smiled, wiping some sweat from his forehead. His shirt had long since been abandoned on the bench, his defined chest glistened with sweat. "Of corse you find me when I'm all gross and sweaty." She smirked, walking closer, the box held behind her. "I'm sure I can find other ways to make you gross and sweaty." He chuckled lowly, kissing her. She kissed but pulled back before it go heated. "Here. Your birthday gift. I couldn't wait to give it to you." He smiled softer, taking it. "You really didn't have to." He opened the box, looking taken aback before his face softened, taking the leather bracelet out. He smiled to her. "It's perfect." She bit her lip. "Really? You like it? It's not too cheesy or silly or.." He kissed her, ending her rambling, holding it in his free hand as he held her face. "shh...I love it. I love you. Thank you." She grinned brightly. "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Tony knew there was an alien invasion way before Director Coulson called, alerting him. It wasn't too hard to spot since some of them landed on their Tower, starting to attack it, working their way in. Quinn was in the living room with Gage when she felt a shudder in the Tower and JARVIS speak up "Tower is under attack. Tower starting lock down in five minutes. " Quinn and Gage both jumped up. Gage looked confused. "What the hell is going on?" Quinn looked out the large living room window. "I think I know." He came to the window, seeing the same horrifying sight as her. Someone was trying to be a copy cat. There was a large portal in the sky, some machine generating it a few miles away.

Aliens of all sorts, armored and large were running about the streets, hanging off buildings, attacking and killing innocents. And now some were trying to get inside the tower. Quinn quickly turned, heading down to the lab. Gage followed. "Wait, Quinn, we need a plan." She put the numbers in. "Oh believe me,I have one." "Attack is not a plan." She rolled her eyes, walking inside the lab. "It's a perfectly legit battle strategy. Let my dad know I went ahead." Gage glared as she walked to her suit that was on display. "Your not going out there alone. It's too dangerous." She glared. "If I don't more innocent people could get hurt or killed. I'm going." Gage growled. "JARVIS, stop her." "I cannot, unless her life is directly in danger or if she is under an influence." Her suit started forming around her. He shook his head, glaring at her. The faceplate came down over her face. She spoke, her voice metallic thru the suit. "Don't look at me like that, we can fight later." She took off through the ceiling hole made for the suits. He growled, running his hands thru his hair, going to gear up.

TJ was already geared up, putting a magazine in his gun when Gage found him in the living room. 'TJ, wheres your dad?" "Upstairs, talking to mom. It seemed serious. Clint was floating around there too." Gage nodded, going up the stairs. Clint walked past him down the hall, looking pissed. He stopped him. "Hey, what is it?" Clint glared. "Stark convinced Kim to get in a suit and fight with us." Gage wasn't gonna say how impressed and proud he was of his future mother-in-law but he knew Clints anger. She had little to no battle experience as far as they know. Gage nodded. "Go ahead with TJ, Quinn already is out there." Clint's eyes widened. "By herself." Gage glared. "I couldn't stop her." Clint shook his head, getting a bow out of his quiver. "Just like a Stark, yeah, I'll keep an eye while I can." He ran down the hall, to the elevator. Gage went to his room to gear up.

Tony lead Kim down to the lab. She looked nervous as Tony brought her over to the gallery of suits. He spoke. "JARVIS, bring out mark 35." "Yes sir." She watched as an all silver suit rose from the circular platform. It was thin, agile but just as tough as the other Iron Man suits. Tony smiled weakly to her. "I'd be all romantic and say I made this for you, which I did, but we don't really have time to elaborate on that." She swallowed, smiling weakly, nervously. "How do I use it?" Tony started to go to the computer, typing furiously. "JARVIS will tell you everything, a walk through and if needed he can control it." She nodded. "I just step here?" He went to her, watching. "Yeah. Just step up and it'll automaticlly start wrapping around you. It's coded to you." She took in a breath, stepping onto the platform. The suit started wrapping around her, snug and comfortable and felt so safe. Once the faceplate went down the HUD suddenly came to life with numbers and stats and trajectory. She breathed out. "Whoa...this...this is kinda overwhelming." "It is at first but you get used to it." She nodded. "ok, how do I fly?" Tony smiled. "Tell JARVIS the percentage of flight you want. Lets start with 1%. tell that to Jay." She spoke nervously. "JARVIS, flight at 1%." Suddenly she was hovering a few inches off the ground. "Whoa! Whoa..." She was a bit wobbly but overall was doing ok.

Tony smiled but his smiled faulted when he heard gun fire in the hall and the tower take another shudder. "Sorry, not enough time for a tutorial. JAY, be gentle with her. It's her first time." He smirked weakly, already knowing she was rolling her eyes, before the suit flew through the ceiling. He quickly got into his own suit, taking off, following her.

Quinn was busy shooting the alien invaders, flying through the air with ease. She suddenly heard her Steve in her comm. "Quinn, do you copy?" She smirked. "I copy. Got the rest of the boy band here?" Steve threw his shield at one of the aliens, cutting it in half. He winced as he got his shield back, covered in black blood., splattered on. "Rodger that. Hulk is busy Midtown taking down a group of these things. The rest of the family out here?" She shot at an alien. "Clint's on the roof, keeping cover, Gage is gearing up and my mom is already out here with my dad behind her." There was silence on the comm a moment. "Your mom is out here?" Quinn smiled. "Yeah. Dad built her her own suit. Plus it's a little too dangerous to stay locked up in the tower. She'd be a sitting duck-" Suddenly one of the aliens caught her leg while flying, bringing her crashing to the ground.

She growled in pain as she shot it but then heard Gage in her comm, seeing him running over. "Quinn! You ok?" She got up, quickly, flying above him. "Fine Mr. Worry wort. Stop worrying about me, we got a job to do." She heard Gage's displeased sound. "Maybe I wouldn't worry if you'd stop and think about your actions for once." She glared into the HUD. "Yes because stopping to twiddle my thumbs is exactly whats gonna save these people." TJ groaned into the comm. "enough with the marital bickering, we got a job to do. I'm still working my way out of the tower." Quinn glared, flying off.

Gage growled, getting his swords out, cutting and slicing through aliens like they were butter. He was pissed and worry and beyond scared and at the moment didn't care if he got hurt. He heard Tony in his comm. "Gage, might want to slow down. You get caught by one of these then my princess loses her boyfriend and bodyguard." Gage glared. "Fuck off Stark. Partly your fault anyway. Damn fucking genetics, making her run head first into battle, with no fucking plan." He sliced through an alien, black blood splattering onto his face. "Gage! Calm down." "Fuck off Stark. I don't want to talk to you." Tony sighed, keeping an eye on Gage. His anger made him reckless. And since he was specialized in hand to hand combat, it made him worry more.

Kim was flying above the city, trying to get a hold of the sliver suit. "Jay, please, a little help. How do I shoot? I think I got flying down." JARVIS spoke up. "Set the weight of your palm in the repusler, there's a small weight registry inside." She tested it toward a building, nearly getting thrown back. She sighed. "ok, I got this.." She flew down to the rest of the battle, shooting at some of the aliens. Clint spoke in the comm. "Looks like the queen got a handle of the suit." Kim smiled inside the suit, shooting at some aliens "Yeah. Seems like it. Still is really new." "Just be careful out there." Kim smiled at the worry in his voice. "I will. You do the same."

Quinn was busy flying thru the city, starting to look for the source. Gage saw that she had stopped attack. He spoke in the comm. "Quinn, what the hell are you doing? Why did you cease fire?" "I found the source generating the portal. I'm gonna go investigate." Gage growled. "Dammit Quinn, stop. Let your dad inspect it." She glared. "Why? I'm just as smart, just as capable. You know I'm not actually a princess." "Yeah, more like a spoiled brat." She growled. "Fuck you." Steve came next to Gage. "Gage, calm down. She has just as much right to fight as us. Shes a soldier." Gage growled, glaring. "Shes a 17 year old girl Cap. A 17 year old girl who's too smart for her own good yet still can be so naive of the world around her. You're a soldier, Clint's a soldier, I am a soldier but she is no fucking solider so don't you ever say that about her." He growled, slicing through an alien.

Quinn heard Gage's entire rant to Steve. She hated how it made her hurt. A Spoiled brat, not a soldier. She was just a able to fight, even more so than the rest of them. He still fucking thought of her as that little five year old dreaming of her Iron Man suit. She ignored these thoughts as she got to the portal generator, Hulk was busy smashing quite a few aliens. She tested it with a quick repulser. It didn't bounce off. Good, no force field. She spoke in the comm. "I found the generator, it doesn't have a force field. I'm gonna try to stop it" She heard some protest, mostly telling her to think it through but if she thought it through more and more people will be hurt. This needs to stop. She fired her repulsers at it. Continuing to fire. Until it exploded. She was short lived in her victory as a huge shock wave hit her, throwing her against the nearest building, knocking her out cold. The Hulk saw this, catching her easily, cradling her as he landed. He laid her down, gently moving her with a large green finger, a few grunts as he inspected her before he finally roared in anger and sorrow. His God daughter was hurt, possibly dead

Gage heard the roar, he had felt the shock wave. He pressed his comm. "Quinn?.." Silence. He panicked. "Quinn!" He cursed, running toward where the Hulk was,with her body. The aliens were dead, mostly. Now they were too thin to really be a threat. Cap and Hawkeye could take care of the rest of them. He saw Quinn on the ground,her armor scratched up and dented. He ripped off the faceplate, listening for breathing. Nothing. His heart stopped before he quickly found the manual buttons to take off the suit, getting her out of it. He started doing CPR as Tony flew over. "Oh God...Quinn...shes alive?" Gage continued the CPR, talking to Tony as he did the pressed on her chest. "Barely. Shes not breathing." Suddenly she was coughing then breathing, heavily but hasn't woken up. Tony picked her up.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Gage nodded. "I'll meet you there after everything's cleared." Tony nodded before quickly flying off. Gage heard groaning from the side, seeing Bruce turned back. He went to him. Bruce spoke. "Quinn...is she ok?" Gage frowned, forcing down his panic and worry. "Tony's flying her to the hospital now." Bruce nodded wearily. "Let me clean and we can go." Suddenly Steve was in the comms. "All's clear here. Whats the situation?" Gage swallowed his worry, the lump forming in his throat. "Quinns hurt, Tony's flying her to the hospital now." "Rodger that, I'll let the others know. Meet us at the tower." "got it." He leaned down, helping Bruce up, helping him walk to the tower which was only a block away.

It felt like hours till they all got to the hospital. Gage was restless, running his hands though his hair. Tony was trying to comfort Kim as much as he could while TJ was pacing. Clint was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with Steve and Bruce sitting down, looking just as worried. Gage felt his eyes water, thinking back to there fighting. God, he was stupid to think he could get her to stay behind, to wait for them. Why did he even try? Now she could be dying, again, because of him. The battle was over quickly because of her. He knew countless lives were saved because of her. Everyone had a few injures but otherwise in good shape. He knew it was because of her. Suddenly the doctor came out, Tony and Gage both jumping toward him. Gage speaking first. "How is she?" Both looked just as scared. The doctor sighed. "Shes fine. Shes experienced some head trauma but there's no way of telling if it's affected her yet. Shes still asleep from the medication. There was some brain swelling but we took care of that. She'll be just fine." Tony spoke. "Can he go see her?" Gage looked at Tony, wondering why he would let him see her first. He was her dad, he should go first to see her, always. The doctor nodded. "Of corse, come this way." He followed the doctor to the trauma ward she was in, opening her door. He walked in, hating the familiarity of this. It felt they always ended up in a hospital some how, someway.

She wasn't as pale as last time, that was a relief as she sat next to her, holding her hand but her head did have some bruising. There wasn't as many monitors as last time but they stilled bothered him. Most of them were on her head, monitoring her brain activity, a heart monitor on her finger. He let out a shuddering breath "We have to stop meeting like this princess.." He smiled sadly, holding her hand tightly. A few moments later she started to wake, groaning. "ow...my head.." He smiled. "Quinn, your alive. Thank God." He leaned over, hugging her gently, kissing her cheek but he felt her tense up. He pulled back, looking her over. "Are you ok? Are you in pain?" She shook her head. "No. No I'm not. Just...who are you and why are you hugging me?" He flt his heart stop. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "What are you talking about?" She frowned. "I mean who are you. I don't know you, do I?" He got up, pressing the call nurse button. He couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't remember.


	31. Chapter 31

After he called the nurse he saw the worried look on her face. "Wait, is something wrong? With me?" Her eyes starting to show there fear. He swallowed the lump in his throat, talking quietly, eyeing the bandage on her head. "Yeah. There is." At that moment a nurse walked in. "Oh, looks like someone is awake." "She doesn't remember me." Both of them looked at him, he spoke more clearly, looking at her. "You should remember me." She looked away a moment. "I'm sorry but I don't. I guess you were pretty important?" He nodded, feeling his eyes water and quietly leaving the room, walking down to the waiting room where the family was.

Tony saw him, standing and walking over to him. His heart dropped when he saw the tears in Gage's eyes. "What happened?" He was fearing the worst, his hands already were shaking. Gage let out a heavy breath. "She doesn't remember me."Tony had to take a double take. "She..what? She doesn't remember?" Gage was about to talk, a tear starting to fall when her doctor showed behind him. " Mr.Stark?" Gage turned, wiping his face. The rest of the family stood, watching, worrying. Tony went to him. "Whats wrong with my daughter?" The doctor sighed. "We went over a variety of questions with her and we have diagnosed her with severe memory loss. She doesn't even remember her name or her interests. This is a rare case, that doesn't happen a lot. Most will lose memories of people they knew, where they live but almost never lose their sense of self, their personal identification. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but prescribe her some pain medication and hope for the best. I'll have a neurologist come meet you to go over what changes there may be with her." Tony nodded, letting out a breath, willing the tears away. "Thank you doctor." She nodded before walking back down the hall.

Tony walked up to Gage, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Hey, she'll be ok." Gage nodded before walking away, needing to be alone. His eyes filling up too fast, falling before he can wipe them away. Tony sighed, running both hands down is face, turning, going back to Kim. Telling them everything. Kim shook her head in denial before crying into Tony's shoulder. TJ paced, his hands through his hair as he tried to swallow what he was just told. Clint was glad she was ok but he was more worried for his brother.

Gage ended up outside, away from the ER entrance, toward the back. He leaned against the white brick wall of the hospital, wishing he had a hard drink or a cigarette right now. She's forgotten...everything. Everything they did. Every nightmare he comforted her from, every game of Iron Man and Bad guys. Every kiss and hug. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling, looking down at the leather bracelet she made him, reading the engraving. Another thing she forgot. She forgot that he was her knight. Their silly little nicknames that have meant so much more. She's forgotten all all her creations in the lab, her Iron Man suit. All her aspirations and everything that made her... _her_ Was gone. He wasn't sure if it was coming back. A chocked sound escaped his throat. A sob as tears began to fall faster, his hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle the sounds but it was no use. He felt like he was back in that jungle again. Alone and terrified of whats to come next.

The neurologist talked with them but it didn't make them feel any better. He explained that depending on what part of the brain got damaged, different functions from that area can be damaged as well. For insistence it wasn't just her memories that were damaged but parts of the brain around it, what handles math and numbers was damaged. They had given her a paper test and she passed everything but the math portion which she couldn't do. The doctor lead them to her room but only a few at a time were allowed, not wanting to overwhelm her. Tony and Kim went in first. Quinn was wiping away some tears, sniffling. She saw them. "Oh hello...I guess I know you both too..." Kim frowned, her eyes welling up. Tony held her hand, putting on a weak smile. "Yeah. You do. We're your parents. Do you remember your name?" He hated this. It felt so surreal. Here was his daughter. He was there when she was born, watched and helped her grown into this beautiful,smart and feisty young woman. And now it felt like he was an an adoption agency, asking their future adoptee questions.

Quinn let out a sigh, looking a them. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember anything. I know I upset that other guy..Kinda had a boysih face, brown hair..Looked like he come back form some kinda of war with the gear on him." Tony smiled, laughing sadly., walking closer to the bed. "Thats Gage. His name is Gage." She nodded before staring at the floor. "Gage." She said the name, almost trying to remember it if she said it. She sighed sadly. It just felt forgin on her lips. "He was pretty cute though. He said I was someone important." He walked next to her bed. "I know this may seem strange. Really strange. I'm Tony Stark and this is your mother, Kim. This is hard to explain but you are, really important. Especially to him. You two have been inseparable since you were two years old." Quinn looked away, her eyes watering before looking back up. It broke their heart. They never seen her so lost. "I'm sorry..I want to remember. I really hurt him, didn't I?" Kim was next to her bed, holding her hand. "It will heal in time." Quinn nodded, letting her hold her hand. It was really soothing and exactly what she needed.

She wasn't sure how long shes been in the hospital room. But her brother who she learned is TJ had gone to the store with Clint and brought her some cloths. She was starting to change, putting the black converse on when her door opened, she looked behind her from her seat on the bed. "Oh...Gage..right?" He smiled weakly, almost hopeful. "Yeah." She smiled weakly, turning. "Sorry, I didn't remember it. They told me." She looked away. "I'm sorry." He walked closer, leaning against the bed. "Sorry for what? It's not your fault you can't remember." She let out a breath. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand, make that heartbroken, kicked-puppy look go away. It hurt her heart seeing it. "No but I know how important she was..or I am..was...this is confusing." He looked away a moment. He never imagined it could hurt this much. Her not remembering a single thing about them. He caught sight of his bracelet from her then looked up, still seeing that necklace he gave her. He willed himself not to cry but he wont deny his eyes welled up a tiny bit. "You're still her. Just your memories arnt there." She swallowed the lump that formed. She could see the hurt this caused him."What exactly happened to cause this?"

He let out a steadying breath. "You hit a building." She raised an eyebrow. "What, like driving?" "No. we were battling some copy cat aliens and...how do I explain this...You were flying your iron man suit and you were inspecting this portal generator and you and your damn stubborn attitude broke the generator, stopping the portal but it caused a shock wave, knocking you into a nearby building. I had to do CPR on you or we wouldn't be talking right now." If she was confused before, she was even more confused. "Wait...flying...iron Man suit...portals...what exactly was my life before this?" He smiled sadly. "A different one. We can explain it better once we're home." She nodded. He then thought of something. All those fairy tales the princess was always woken up with a kiss. Could it work here?

"I have an idea to bring your memories back...but you have to trust me, ok?" She looked at him confused but willing. "of corse I trust you." He nodded,leaning in closer, gently holding her arm before gently leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It was only a few seconds and she didn't tense, which was good but there wasn't the shock of memories. He pulled away, looking expectantly for any sign of her memories returning. she just bit her lip, blushing,. "Sorry...nothing...but the kiss was nice." He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. He smiled sadly, his eyes welling, letting out a sad laugh. "Least thats good." He paused, looking at her strangely. "Wait, you said you trusted me."She nodded. "Yeah...why?" "you barely know me at this point with no memories.." she looked thoughtful a moment. Why did she say it? And with so much convetion? She has no idea of this man before her yet she trusts him with her life. "I don't know...I just do." He let out a breath. He hoped that was a good sign.

Once she was ready he helped her stand from the hospital bed. The family was waiting. She winced. "Feel like got run over by a semi." He smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face for her. "Well you did slam into a building." She frowned at that. It must still seem utterly impossible. He doesn't blame her. Once she was standing she was still holding his hand and he could tell she wasn't letting go soon. Good. It gave him more time to be able to touch her. To be near her. He lead the way out of the hospital room, the rest of the family waiting for her. He noticed her nervousness. TJ was the first to approach her with a sad smile. "So...ready to go home?" Quinn smiled weakly before thinking. "TJ..right?" TJ smiled sadly. "Yeah..thats right." She nodded before sighing. "I guess I am."


	32. Chapter 32

They had flown out to the Malibu Mansion, as Stark tower was not in living condition at the moment from the alien attack. Happy drove them once the plane landed. Kim had fallen asleep, TJ was watching the scenery go by and Quinn hasn't let go of Gage's hand. He didn't mind. He'd take anything he could from her. She looked down at his hand, seeing the leather bracelet with metal engraving. Reading it. "knights? Princess?" He smiled sadly. "It was sorta our pets names for each other." She frowned. "Seems a bit childish." He wasn't gonna tell her how much that stung. It wasn't likely her memory was coming back anytime soon..or at all. She watched the palm trees and beach go by before her eyes looked ahead to the big, white mansion over looking the beach on a cliff. Her eyes widened as Happy pulled in. "Wait..this is my home? Our home?" She corrected herself.

Gage smiled, holding her hand a little tighter. "Yeah. This is our home. It's only gonna get better." Quinn was still in awe at the huge, white mansion. "Wow..it's beautiful." Happy parked near the front door. TJ was nearly the first out, nearly running to the house. Tony got out along with Happy who was going around to get Kims door, patting his shoulder. "Seriously, I owe you." Happy smiled, opening Kims door. She was asleep, it was a long plane ride. Tony leaned in, gently shaking her awake. She yawned. "What?" He smiled. "We're home angel." Gage helped Quinn out, holding her hand. "This is the families favorite escape." Quinn smiled, looking around at the beach and ocean. "I can see why." TJ got inpatient waiting for everyone, opening the door, jogging inside. "Hey JARVIS. We're home." JARVIS spoke. "It is nice to see you again Sir. It is also nice to see you survived the attack on New York." TJ smiled, going to the kitchen to start coffee. Clint was behind him, keeping an eye on him.

Quinn was still holding Gage's hand tightly, smiling. "So I can go in right?" Gage chuckled lightly. "Of corse. This is your home." she bit her lip, looking at the mansion before letting go of his hand, walking inside. He watched, wishing her hand never left his. Already missing her touch. He wasn't sure what to do with his empty hand now, so he chose to put his hands in his pockets, following her. Tony helped Kim out of the car. She was still sleepy. "Com'on Angel, you can rest in our room once we get inside." she just nodded, leaning against him as they walked.

Quinn walked in the house hesitantly, looking around, jumping when JARVIS spoke. "Welcome back ." Quinn looked around then to Gage. "What was that?" Gage smiled weakly. "That's JARVIS, your dads AI. Speak and he'll hear you and is always ready to help however he can." She nodded. Tony started to help Kim upstairs. Kim spoke, holding his hand. "So are you gonna rest with me?" Tony sighed. " I will once I give Quinn a tour, maybe have some coffee." He hated how disappointed she looked. Gage chimed in. "I could give the tour if you like. You two should rest." Tony smiled, relived. "Actually that would be great. Thanks." He helped Kim upstairs.

Gage turned to Quinn. "So...ready for the tour?" She shrugged, walking toward him. "I guess so." He sighed. "Follow me." He lead her down the hall, showing her the living room. "This is the living room." Memories started surfacing, making this hard task even more difficult for him. He remembered watching cartoons at 3Am with chocolate milk and a banana and peanut butter sandwich because a nightmare woke her up. He remembers her falling asleep on his chest as he held her close, vowing to protect her with everything he had. He remembers her drawing her equations with crayons and papers thrown around her, hands colored from the colorful wax. He bilked tears away. "This is the living room." He watched her, almost expectantly, hoping some of those memories would surface from the room. She just looked around before looking at him. He spoke. "so...anything?" Then a light bulb went off. "Wait, I have an idea. Follow me."

Quinn followed him, feeling guilt bubble up. Whoever she was before must have been very important. She saw his look, she saw a living room. He saw memories. He lead her down some stairs before pressing numbers into a touch pad, letting her enter first. She walked in, seeing various science and mechanical equipment everywhere, papers all over a desk with a fridge in the cornor, a bar and small bedroom and of all things, a piano in another cornor. She looked around, walking inside. "What is all this?" Gage followed her, waiting..hoping for any hint of her memories. "This...this is your lab. This is where you come to work. Your escape." He spoke, willing away the tears in his eyes. How many times had he come down here to check on her only to see that avoiding sleep has caught up with her, how many times has he brought down food to her because she was so engrossed in her work that she would forget. How many times has he just come down here just to be around her, watching her work, making it look so easy.

Quinn was still looking around. "Work? What kind of work?" He smiled sadly. "On your Iron man suit mostly but really, anything you could get your hands on." She turned to him, looking confused. "Whats...whats an Iron Man suit?" He walked over to the large wall, pressing a button on the side of it. The large wall looking like it was moving, bringing up the gallery of Iron Man suits. She watched in awe, backing away as it stopped. He walked closer to her. "This. These are Iron Man suits. Your dads a super Hero, he started making them first then just kept going." She swallowed, walking closer to the suits. "I made one of those?" Gage smiled sadly. "Yeah. You did. You've been working on yours since you were one." He had a look of pride on his face. She turned to him. "One years old? How is that even possible?" Gage walked closer to her. The ache in his chest was too much. It felt like someone had literally ripped apart of him away. He smiled sadly. "We couldn't stop you. You were smart beyond your years. Equations come to you like breathing. Whenever you drew, it was numbers." His eyes watered, remembering her as she wrote out blueprints for her iron man suit with a crayon.

Quinn swallowed, looking between the suits and him. A lump forming in her throat. "So I did all this? And now...all that's gone? All you and her did, gone?" Gage walked closer. "All you and I did, You're still here. You're not dead." She looked her away, her voice becoming thick as her eyes welled. "It sure feels like I'm dead." Gage couldn't help himself, he reached out, holding her arms gently. Ignoring the stinging his eyes from so many tears wanting to escape. "You're not. All I want is you to be alive, please don't think that way." She looked away a moment. His hands on her felt so comforting, so right and never wanted them to leave. "Then who am I now? Certainly not her. I'm just a shell." Gage looked away, gathering his emotions. He spoke, quietly. "You are still Quinn Stark. The woman I love, the woman I would die for wither you remember me or not." He looked up, his eyes red rimmed from the tears being held back. It broke her heart. She had to look away, looking around at the suits and desks and paper and piano. What happened to cause this? This girl she was was smart, obviously so why this awful situation. "She may have been smart but she must have done something really stupid to get into this situation." Gage spoke up. "Ok..she is you. And she, no matter what is special and wonderful and more than I deserve. And it wasn't her. I over reacted and I'm sorry for that." He moved away, running a hand through his hair. "But you just never listen. Stubborn, reckless..If you had just listened to me."

Quinn was taken aback by that. "Stubborn? Reckless? Never listen? I sound like a child." "You act like it sometimes." She didn't like that tone, it sparked something, unable to help herself from speaking. "Then why are you with her? With me? If all I am is stubborn and childish and reckless." She wished she had taken back her words. Her heart breaking with every word spoken. Why was she saying these things? He turned, almost glaring. "Starting to wonder that myself. You really don't seem to want me or need me, now do you?" She glared, ignoring the voice inside her head telling her to  _stop! Shut up! What the hell are you doing?!_ "I guess not." Gage glared, his eyes watering. He couldn't do this. He had to leave, maybe for good. The hurt was too much. It felt like someone had literally stabbed his heart, twisting the blade, pouring salt on the wound. "yeah. I guess not princess." He spat out sarcastically. "Now if your done with me I will go. Get your brother to finish your tour." He walked out, going toward the garage. He had to leave. Now.

She watched him leave the lab, tears already falling down her face. Once she was sure he wasn't coming back down she felt it sink in. He was gone. Probably never coming back. She walked over to the desk, looking at it before a sob escaped her. What the hell did she do? Why did she say those things? He was up n his room, packing a bag. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone. Then Clint came in, looking worried. "Whoa, where do you think your going?" "Away from here. I can't do this." Clint glared. "What if she remembers? What if she remembers and your not here?" He looked to Clint and Clint was taken aback by the heartbreak in his eyes. He hasn't seen that since he saved him from that horrible jungle. "Then let me know, until then. I can't be here." Clint glared weakly. "So your just leaving her? Like that?" Gage glared, taking his bag and shoving past Clint and down to the garage. He put it on the motorcycle, before putting his helmet on, starting it up and driving fast as he could out of the garage.

Kim could sense the heartbreak, her hands folded in on her heart, crying into Tony's shoulder as he held her, laying on there bed. He was soothing her best as he could, kissing her head. "Tony, whats gonna happen? What if she doesn't remember?" He sighed sadly. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, it's in fates hands." She sniffled. "I've never been very good with fate..Oh Tony!" She looked up,startled. He looked in her teary eyes. "What if she she has a nightmare or a vision? It'll terrify her." He held her face gently. "There's nothing we can do. Except help her, when that happens." Her lip trembled, collapsing into Tony as he held her close, kissing her head, his own tears falling into her red hair.

 TJ had seen Gage leave down the road. He raised an eyebrow, making his way down to the lab, nearly running in when he saw his sister sobbing into her desk."Quinn...what happened? Why did he leave?" She sniffled sitting up, looking at him. "He left because of me. It was too much for him. We said some not nice things and...Oh God...what did I do?" she looked up, terrified. He hugged her quickly as she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. What was gonna happen now?


	33. Chapter 33

Gage drove his motorcycle down the road, fast as he could. He didn't care if he got into a crash and died. He didn't even care where he was going. He just had to get away. Tears fell under his helmets visor, drifting with the strong wind.

Kim had cried herself to sleep. Tony still held her. He kissed her head, getting out of the bed gently, putting the blanket over her. He needed a drink. Just one. This was becoming too much. He snuck out of the room, going down to the lab but halfway there JARVIS spoke. "Sir, I did not want to interrupt you and Kim but Gage has left the building. I am unsure when he will be back." Tony swallowed. "Any reason why he would leave?" "I believe he and Quinn had a small fight and the emotional pain became too great with her memory loss." Tony nodded, he was now standing by the lab doors, looking inside. Quinn was obviously very upset, crying into her brothers shoulder. He shook his head, his own eyes watering as he left for the kitchen, making the strongest cup of coffee. While the coffee was dripping inside the coffee maker he looked around before going under the sink, getting a small bottle of Jack he's had hidden there so many years ago,pouring some into a mug for his coffee.

Clint walked out of he and Gages room, cell phone in hand. He had tried to call Gage but his phone was off. He shook his head. Then he stopped. The master bedroom door was open, he looked in. He softened. Kim was asleep, by herself. He couldn't help himself as he walked in, sitting next to her on the bed, a hand going to her shoulder, rubbing her back. She snuggled into the warmth of his leg, him being so near. He smiled sadly,laying down next to her, his arm around her, happy to watch her sleep.

Quinn looked up at her brother, sniffling. She was trembling, shaking. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to drive him away." TJ looked down at her sadly. "You really don't remember anything about him?" She shook her head. TJ helped her stand. "Here, I have an idea." He lead her over to the couch in the Lab, a big TV was in front of it as they both sat down. "Jay, play some spongebob, please." She sniffled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Spongebob?" He grinned. "Yeah, we would watch it all the time when we were little. Oh! How's your head feeling?" She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine now, the pain killers kicked in. Just sleepy." She yawned. TJ smirked weakly. "ah-huh. A little spongebob always does it. " She chuckled at a scene then yawned. "I don't think I could keep my eyes open." "Just lay down then. I'll be here." She nodded, laying down, her head on the arm of the couch, falling asleep fast. He smirked, shaking his head, watching the cartoons.

Tony was on his second cup of spiked coffee. He felt so much shame. Shame for his craving, shame he was caving under it. This year was just becoming too much. It was only august and they've been to hell and back. He sipped his coffee, taking it in long gulps.

Kim had rolled over, her arm wrapping around Clints waist, holding onto him tightly as she snuggled close to him. He smiled, holding her close, kissing her head. He learned to control himself around her but his love for her never left. The ache of never being able to have her was always there, always present.

Gage had parked at a secluded beach, nearly throwing his helmet off, stalking off toward the water before sitting in the sand with a small thud. His put his head in his hands, crying. He couldn't do this. He wasn't sure if he could go back there, not until her memory returned. If it returned. He looked down at his bracelet she had had made from him. She called it childish. It hurt the most. It was always their thing since she was two. It seemed silly but it's come to mean so much and out of everything she said, that tore at his heart the most. In a huff of anger and heart break his finger wrapped around the thin leather, wanting to break it off. His hand shook. He couldn't do it. He collapsed into sobs. Tears falling into the sand. He never wanted to be home more then he did now but home was gone. She was gone.

Quinn was asleep for a good four hours before her face started to contort in pain, whimpering. TJ was still there, spongebob still on the screen. TJ leaned over her, petting her hair. "Hey...shh it's ok. Just a dream. Your ok." She cried out in her sleep, gasping awake,sitting up. She looked around, calming down. "I...I really did take a bullet for him?" TJ smiled weakly. "You remember that?" She sucked in a breath. "I saw it. I saw all her memories. Every moment shes had with him. Every date. But I don't remember them. There nothing but stories now." TJ held her arms. "That's why he was so hurt. Every moment you guys had together really meant..well everything to him." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "um..could..could I have a drink?" TJ smiled."Yeah...corse. Coffee ok?" She smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. "Coffee sounds amazing." TJ grinned, taking her hand, leading her upstairs.

Tony saw TJ and Quinn come into the kitchen. TJ smiling. "Dad, have coffee ready? Quinn wants some." Tony smiled, getting the same hope in his eyes as TJ. "Sure thing." Quinn just looked around the kitchen, wishing it brought anything back. She went through the images she saw in her head. Their first date, first kiss, jumping in front of a bullet for him. Suddenly there was a coffee mug place in front of her, full of coffee. Tony made it the way she liked. Black, three spoonfuls of sugar. Nothing else. "Here you go." She smiled weakly, holding the mug. The warmth was so nice, comforting. Familiar. Like shes done this a million times and from the way they were acting, she did. She took a sip and suddenly everything came back, rushing like water out of a broken dam. It hurt. She winced, crying out in pain as she dropped the mug of hot coffee, gripping her head. TJ was the first to her, holding her arms. "Dad! Whats going on?" Tony watched worried as well, walking closer. "Quinn?"

She spoke quietly, unbelieving. "I remember." She looked up at TJ then to her dad. "I remember." TJ smiled, his eyes watering. "Tell me something about me." She smiled sadly, hugging him tightly. "You are my wonderful little brother. You got trained by Clint and someday S.H.I.E.L.D will be proud to have you." TJ had tears running down his face, hugging her back. She then went to her dad, hugging him. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "Good to have you back princess." She smiled sadly before pulling away and frowning. "Gage? He really left?" TJ nodded. "Yeah. Took off hours ago. He's long gone by now." She nodded, a few tears falling down her face. "I have something I have to do then." She started walk back to the lab. TJ following. "What are you doing?" She got inside the lab. "Jay,is my suit here?" "Yes mam, I am also happy to have you back." She smiled, then looked to TJ as her suit raised from the platform. "Do you honestly think I'm just gonna let him leave." TJ smirked weakly. "I was wondering for a second. Where do you think he is?" The suit formed around her. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." She took off through the roof suit entrance, flying at top speeds.

Kim started to wake, looking up at Clint with sleepy eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her. She smiled weakly, sleepy. "Hi.." "Hi. How you feeling?" She looked away. "hows Quinn?" He sighed. "I'm not sure. Gage left though. He couldn't take the hurt." Her eyes watered. "My family's breaking." He kissed her head. "No..there a little broken right now but we'll come back together, we do all the time, don't we?" She nodded, a few tears falling. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She couldn't help but lean into his hand. God it was so tempting to kiss him right now. He must have thought the same as he leaned in, kissing her, softly. She melted, holding him closer. Opening her mouth to him, welcoming him, feeling shameful for the secret kiss.

While flying She called Gage on his comm. She growled with there was no answer. She tried his phone. It was off. She cursed. "Jay, track him." Within moments there was a little bleep on her GPS, about a half hour in the suit. About two hours by car. She flew faster than she had in a long time, nearly going super sonic and getting there in record time. It was night and it was hard to see. She put the Night-vison up and saw a lone figure on the beach. His vitals weren't the best. Body temp colder than normal, hunger, thirst, all these things were down. Just how long as he just been sitting here. She glared, flying to him, landing by him.

Gage heard the suit before it landed. He was still in the same spot. He didn't feel like moving. His growling stomach or shivering body couldn't motivate him to move. He shook his head. "I don't really feel like talking Mr.stark" A few tears fell down her face as she stood, the suit going into it's suitcase mode. Her voice thick. "You left me." The hurt that was in her eyes was overwhelming. He didn't even look up at her. " I know, it was for your own good..wait.."He looked up at her, eyeing the suitcase suit and her and the absolute hurt in her eyes. "You flew here? "Yes I did!" She yelled out, anger covering up her hurt but not by much as her voice shook and tears fell. She continued, walking closer. "And you left me, you stupid, noble idiot! Do you really think I'm gonna just let you leave?! After all the shit we have been through do you think I'd let you leave?!" Tears kept racing down her face.

He stood quickly, looking her over. He swallow thickly. "Oh God...I'm...I'm so sorry...I only did it for your own good. I didn't want to complicate things." She shook her head, turning away. "Complicate things? Yeah, and look where the fuck we are." He reached out for her, bringing her to him. She weakly fought back. "No, let me go." He hugged her, tightly,not letting her go. She feebly struggled before sobbing into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He held her tightly, kissing her head, his own tears falling into her hair. "I'm sorry...your always going to be my princess. No matter how silly or childish it is." She spoke, her voice cracking. "You left. A knights never suppose to leave there princess. Under any circumstance." She looked up at him, her face smeared with tears. He held her face, his hands shaking. He sucked in a breath, steadying his voice best he could. "You called it childish Quinn...God..it broke my heart hearing that from you. I love you so much..I didn't mean to hurt you." Her lip trembled as she reached up, holding his face then crashing her lips to his. He kissed back, nervously but soon as she opened her mouth, invading his. He was lost. Holding her impossibly close, his member springing to life as she moaned in their kiss. She pulled away, panting. "I need you. I need to be with you. I don't want to waste any more time. I don't care if its' tonight, tomorrow or two days from now but I need to be with you." She paused as he smiled, letting it all sink in. she shook her head, feeling his face. "God, your freezing. How long have you been out here you stupid?" He smiled softly,chuckling, kissing her softer, holding her close. "Lets go find a place then." She smirked softly as she kissed him, letting him lead to his motorcycle.

Clint had lost himself into the kiss,letting her take control. Knowing she needed this. She moaned, flipping him, kissing his neck, lips, hands roaming all over Clint's defined chest. She was about to take his shirt when he stopped her, getting his senses back. "We can't do this." "Why did you let it get this far?" He saw how aroused she was. Face flush, hair mussed up amazingly. She was wearing a dress and he could just faintly feel how wet she was from between her panties and his pants. He started to get up, gently laying her back down. "I can get Tony for you...I'll be back.." He started to stand but she grabbed his hand, speaking softly, full of need. "Please, stay." She brought him back to the bed, his lips just a hair away from her. He lost his control, crashing his lips to hers again. Clint didn't hear TJ until he was in the room. "Mom? Clint?" TJ was glaring now. Clint nearly jumped and Kim looked terrfied. TJ glared. "What were you doing?" She blushed, unable to look her son in the eye. Clint let out a heavy breath, TJ continued. "I came here to tell you Quinn got her memory back, she went looking for Gage. But apparently making out with your bodyguard was more important." He shook his head in disappointment, in both of them. "Nothing but a whore." He glared before starting to leave. Kim felt like she had been slapped, starting to cry into her hands.

Tony was nearing the bedroom when he heard TJ, then glaring, his arms crossing as he saw TJ leaving their master bedroom then the sound of Kim crying. "Anthony Edward Stark." His blood was boiling. How could TJ call his own mother that? TJ saw his dad before groaning in annoyance, trying to walk to his room. " ugh...you take care of it then." "No. were talking. Living room. Now." He walked faster to TJ, trying to keep up with him. TJ glared, trying to ignore him but Tony just walked faster, glaring. "Either you walk to the living room yourself or I can drag you there." TJ glared before admitting defeat. "Yes sir." He walked toward the living room, going down the stairs. Tony walked past the master bedroom, glaring at Clint. "You to birdbrain." Clint groaned. "I'm in trouble." He got up, walking out of the room. Kim following quickly. It was gonna be a long night.


	34. Chapter 34

He held her close as he lead her to his motorcycle until she stopped, seeing the duffel bag, packed and hooked onto the bike. For a moment she forgot why they were out here then it came to her. He tried to leave her. It made her heart lurch painfully again. He stopped with her. He was about to ask why but then saw her looking at the duffel bag. He frowned. He was a fucking idiot. Why did he try to leave? Why didn't he just stay and help her? He spoke, quietly. "I thought I lost you. If I lost you, I'd...I'd have nothing." She turned, slowly, her eyes watery, she looked into his eyes, deeply. "I thought I lost you too." She paused, remembering all he said in the lab just hours ago. "I remember all you said before...In the lab..when I asked you why you were with me..you said you were starting to wonder that yourself." He frowned, his heart freezing.

He let her continue, ignoring how his eyes watered and how his chest ached. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please don't tell me you meant it because I swear I will put a repulser blast through your head.." He chuckled softly at her fiery attitude. Oh how he missed that. He knew she was rambling from the hurt and angry and he didn't blame her one bit. He brought his hands up to her face, making her shush on contact, looking up in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just hurt..I just don't understand why you love me...I love everything about you." She smiled sadly. "Were gonna have a talk about your self-worth later." She held his face, wiping tears away. "I love everything about you too. Scars,flaws and all. Now, can we go?" He smiled, kissing her head before helping her onto the motorcycle.

They got to the little villa hotel, overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful room with a large bed, mini bar, small kitchen and private bathroom with a small overlook to the ocean. Gage parked in front of the villa, helping her off the bike. Once she was off the bike, he started kissing her neck, holding her close. Her breath hitched, eyes closing, melting in his embrace. His hands traveled down the side of her breasts and waist, covered by her band tee shirt and jeans. He bit down and she moaned softly. "Ohhh please get us inside now." He smirked, continuing to kiss and suckle her neck. "So eager...so beautiful...I have to go get us a room. Give me a minute." He pulled away to her dismay and watched as he walked to the small room the clerk was in. she bit her lip.

He has her so worked up form just a few kisses to her neck. She could feel her warmth wet and throbbing with need. She had never been more happy to see him come out of the room with keys in hand. He grinned, picking her up like a bride. Before he opened the door, he looked at her, looking serious. "Are you sure? You can say no at anytime." He was shaking he was so nervous. He didn't want to hurt her. She smiled softly, her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in his hair. "Yes. I don't want to waste anymore time. Not when I've come so close to losing you.." He kissed her, opening the door easily even with her in his arms. She smiled, now feeling nervous herself but she trusted him with all she had. She knows if she said "stop" he would.

He closed the door with a kick of his booted foot and gently sat her on the bed, arms still wrapped around her. She broke the silence, her nervousness showing in her voice. "You don't have to worry about a condom. I'm on birth control, my parents don't know thoough, it's sorta secret, only between me and my doctor-"He kissed her, softly before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, feeling both of there hands shaking from nervousness. "shh..it's ok. We don't have to. I'm clean. I'm ready when you are." She smiled, crashing her lips to his. He held her close, melding his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue as he gently laid her down on the bed. She moaned as he ravaged her mouth before moving down to her neck. "mmmm I'm very ready." He smirked, helping her take her shirt off. She feebly helped, throwing it across the room as he got to work unbuttoning her jeans and taking off her converse but not before she started running her small, capable hands under his shirt.

He groaned as she felt every curve and definition of his muscles, helping her taking the shirt off, she bit her lip, admiring him a moment. He smirked. "Hey, gorgeous..my eyes are up here." "I don't feel like looking at those." He smirked,biting her neck, feeling his member harden from her little yelp of pleasure. "Smart ass." She smirked. "You love this ass." He couldn't help the small chuckle as he started to take her jeans off her body.

Soon she was nude to him, vulnerable but being nude to him was nothing new, they've always fooled around. She watched as he started taking his combat boots off the side of the bed, his pants soon following off his feet. She smirked, watching. He was gorgeous, inside and out. Soft, chestnut hair that was just long enough to tug or pull. Hazel eyes she could get lost in without even trying and did she have to go on about his body? It was cut, not too much so. Not like Thor. He wasn't cut "like a marble statue" he was built very well but it still had a hint of softness. She saw the various scars he gotten over the years protecting her and her family. She sat up, reaching a hand over to his chest, feeling the thin line near his heart on his upper chest. The day he nearly died in front of her.

She was only two and she remembers it in perfect detail. He saw her eyes and felt her touching his scar. He saw the bad memories surfacing in her eyes, reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. Making her smile softly, the bad memories dying away momentarily. "Lets not think of any of that right now." She bit her lip, still eying the scars all over his body. Most of them were from knives surprisingly, very few bullet wounds were on him, most of them came from bullet grazes. He leaned in, softly kissing her. She kissed back before speaking. "You still have your boxers on." She could see how hard he was through them. He smirked. "I'm taking care of you first." He started kissing her neck, his hand reaching up to feel and play with her breast and nipple. She breathed out, closing her eyes as he gently forced her to lay down.

She laid down, moaning softly as he played with her nipple, kissing and suckling her neck. It was amazing but she wanted more. She started to reach a hand down to touch herself but his free hand grabbed hers, pinning it to the bed. She whined and he smirked. "Sorry princess...gonna have to be patient." She breathed out. "I don't...want to be...patient..."He started kissing down her neck to her breasts, taking one in his mouth, suckling. She moaned out. "ohh...yesss..." He smirked as he traveled lower, kissing down her smooth stomach, licking and biting. She giggled at some points and breath hitching and others and he noted each place and what it did.

He got lower, gently spreading her legs open wider, licking and suckling on her clit gently at first. She gasped out. "ooh God..." Her hands reaching down to hold his head there, tugging on his hair. He started off gentle but he couldn't get enough of her, making his tongue dive in as far as it could go inside her, suckling and licking up her juices. She was moaning and writhing and he could tell so damn close to orgasm. She whined, arching into his mouth as he licked up every drop of her orgasm. "Ohh Gage...mmmm" He moaned,some of her juices leaking out and onto the bed. He pulled back , letting her recover before kissing her.

She moaned softly, tasting her juices on his lips and tongue. It was intoxicating. She gripped his hair, bringing him closer, to straddle her but he stopped, pulling away. "Patience, we'll get to that...think of this as preparation." She smirked, biting her lip. "Well get on with it then." He smirked, kissing her, reaching a hand down to her wet warmth, sticking two fingers in. she moaned, arching into the touch. "Oh God...yes...mmmm" He moaned, watching her come undone. He was achingly hard and leaking precome.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her, feeling her moan and writhe until she forced him to look her in the eyes. She panted, nearly moaning. "I want you inside me...now...please.." He moaned, kissing her, stopping his fingers and taking his boxers off. Now his nerves were back. What if he hurt her? She swallowed, all of it coming back as to why they were having so much fun in here. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to make love to him. He gently moved above her, moving her legs around his waist to position himself at her entrance. She was watching, somewhere between curiosity and fear. He wasn't small, was fairly thick and good full 6 inches. But she felt a little better when she looked at him that he was just as nervous.

He leaned down, over her, resting the rest of his weight on his forearms. His hand gently caressing the side of her face. "You can still say no. I won't be mad." She smiled, reaching up to hold his face. "Get inside me. Now." He smiled, kissing her. Then pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and pressing inside the tight, wet entrance. She winced or tried not to. She didn't want him to see her pain. Her barrier was still in tact so she knew it would be a little painful. But her eyes watered, hoping it would go away soon, knowing this would be the only time it would hurt when they make love. He kissed her head, speaking softly. "If it's too much..I can stop." She breathed out. "You will do no such thing." He smiled weakly, continuing to move slowly inside of her until he was completely inside the wonderful warmth but knew there was still her barrier to break. He hated the pain it caused her. He stayed still to let her body adjust. He didn't move until she told him to. He spoke quietly. "It's gonna hurt pretty bad.." She breathed out, tears were in her eyes and it broke his heart. "I know...like ripping off a band-aid." She smirked weakly but he could see she was scared. He kissed her head, closing his eyes and giving one large thrust in, feeling the barrier break and a bit of liquid to leak out. Most likely blood.

She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. When he broke the barrier her arms wrapped so tightly around him, hiding her face in his shoulder, a few tears escaping. Gage waited, holding her close until the pain went away and she was telling him to move. He nodded, moving his hips out then in again. She started to moan and took that as a sign to go faster, at a more steady pace. He was thrusting into her steadily, both moaning. Quinns legs wrapping around him, hips angling upward to match his thrusts. She was panting, wanting so much more. "Faster...ahhh...ohGod..." She swallowed thickly. The pleasure was overwhelming and amazing. He groaned, going faster, feeling his orgasm nearing. Being with her was better then being with any other woman he had been with. He normally could last but the pleasure of being with her, someone he loves unconditionally, someone he would happily die for to keep safe and happy. He felt her tensing, knowing she wasn't far behind.

She panted, moaning. "Oh God..Gage...I'm close..." He smirked, kissing her neck, going faster, harder. "Me too.." She whined, moaning into his neck. "Oh Gage...ahhhh.." He felt her tense around him, her orgasm trying to milk his own. And it worked, he groaned into her neck. "Quinn...gahh..." He rode out his orgasm until they were both spent. They panted as he pulled out, laying next to her, wrapping her in his arms. She whined sleepily. He chuckled softly, kissing her head. He knew there was never anybody else, this love was real. Not because it was "forbidden" by society or because they knew each other her entire life. He knew, without a doubt that them coming together, even if he never worked at Stark Tower, would only be a matter of time. Destiny sure has a way of working out and he knew that's what this was.


	35. Chapter 35

TJ nearly growled as he passed by his father in the hall, going down to the living room. He heard his dad yell for Clint to get in the living room as well.  _This is gonna be interesting._ He thought.  _This is gonna end with either dad or Clint having a black eye._ He sat down on the recliner, waiting. He didn't have to wait long as Clint came in the room, obviously knowing he's in trouble. Kim wasn't far behind, looking worried and just a bit scared. It wasn't often Tony got angry or shown his temper. She stood at the far side of the room, watching as Tony came in, hands fisted at his side. Tony shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts when Kim spoke up, looking worried. "Tony, please,it was my fault-" He turned to Kim,signaling her to be quiet. He spoke quietly. "I'll get to that later, right now I need to deal with our son calling his mother a whore." He glared at TJ. TJ glared back, arms crossed. Unknown to all that they were being watched through there security cameras, miles away in a run down mansion. A special room set up, computer screens lining the wall with a control panel below, a few henchmen watching the impending fight like it was a TV show.

The door opened to the computer room of the rundown mansion. "So, hows the show?" Justin Hammer smirked, walking in, hands in his pockets. Henchmen #1 turned to him. "Like a soap opera, when are we making the hit on them?" Justin smirked, chuckling lowly. "Excited Greene? Good. I like that. Make sure to save some of that excitement for the hit." Greene laughed lowly, going back to watching. "Can't wait to get my hands on that daughter of his." Justin just smirked before walking out of the room. "Don't worry, you'll have your fun."

Tony shook his head, obviously a mixture of disappointed and angry. "How can you call your own mother that?" TJ glared. "Because she always going to him for comfort when you're not there. Always and It always ends the same way." "That's no excuse to call her that. Anytime anyone needs comfort that leads to...other things is because something's happened, like a kidnapping or in this case your sister losing her memory." "Seems this whole house turns to that." TJ grumbled. Clint sighed. "Tony, look-" Tony looked over at him. "I'm not even gonna ask why you were in our room, I already know. But I thought this stopped." "Tony-" Kim spoke up quietly. She hated that her family was fighting like this. Her eyes watered. She was barely heard, except for Clint's eyes going over to her worriedly before looking to Tony, continuing to speak to him. "This is not the time to be talking about my love life stark." Clint glared lightly, hearing Tony say that hit a nerve he thought was long dead. Tony glared,turning to him. "Oh I think it is." "Tony..stop." Kim spoke so quietly again. Her eyes watering.

Clint glared, standing. "You really don't want to do this." Tony glared, turning to him. "Oh I really do. You never stopped, did you? How many times have you snuck into our bedroom when I wasn't there?" Tony glared. He knew it was a low blow but he couldn't bring himself to care. Clint growled. "Stop! Stop, just stop!" Kim shouted and all looked to her. Tony looking worried. She never yelled. She stood, tears starting to fall as Tony went over to her. "Angel.." She sniffled. "No...this was all my fault...I'm sorry..." He went to reach for her, to bring her into his arms but she ran, going toward the lab. TJ glared at his dad. "Good Job dad." Tony glared at TJ. "You have no room to talk.We are not done talking." He ran off, going toward the lab.

Kim got to the lab, crying into her hand. This was all her fault. Her family fighting and falling apart, all because of her. Because she couldn't help herself. She heard the doors to the lab open, seeing Tony rush in. she turned, swallowing down the lump in her throat, tears continuing to pour down her face. "No. stay away from me." Tony ignored her plea and went to her, holding both her arms gently. "Why would I do that angel?" She shook her head, looking down. "Because I'll only hurt you." She sucked in a breath, continuing. Her voice breaking. "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have kissed him..I shouldn't have.." She trailed off and he knew what she meant and he hugged her close, stopping her rambling.. Not wanting to hear her cry or apologizes. He knew he would never be enough and he was ok with that. He just wanted her happy.

"shh...it's ok.." She shook her head. "No, it's not ok. I shouldn't have kissed him or done anything with anyone that isn't you...I'm so sorry.." Her lip trembled. He lifted her face gently in his hands. His eyes watered, the pain and guilt clearly seen through her watery eyes. "It's ok to me." He felt all the self-loathing coming back up,like emotional vomit. "I just want you happy and if he makes you happy then..be happy. I understand if I'm not enough." She looked up at him, her arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You are more than enough to me. Clint...is just like a moth to a flame. Can't resist it but only get hurt in the end. I love you, more than you could possibly know." He felt his eyes grow watery, threatening to spill over as he leaned his forehead against hers. He smiled sadly, attempting to control how his lip trembled. "Oh angel...I know you love me...but I know I'm not enough. I've never been enough. Not for anyone. Not for the media. Not for dad. Not for you." _not for Clint._ He thought. He felt a pang of guilt hit him as a few tears fell, remembering the times he and Clint had ended up kissing or in some other romantic gesture only to have Clint tell him off right after and pretend nothing ever happened.

She cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hiding her face in his neck. "You are more then enough for me. I love you Tony...so much. Please don't talk like that." He held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair, a few more tears falling as he inhales her scent of vanilla and sugar. He was so scared if he let go she'd disappear, so he held on tight, like a little kid holding onto there favorite box of cereal through the store. he pulled back, holding his face. She thought she smelled the fainest smell of whiskey on him but maybe it was just her emotionally fogged mind. She swallowed before speaking, her voice thick. "I love you Tony and I am never going to leave you. Ok?" He just nodded. Too scared to speak knowing he'd only break down into a pathetic puddle of tears. She was the only one he felt safe enough to let his walls down. She started petting his hair, knowing it a;ways made him feel good.

He relaxed into her hold, smiling sadly, looking into her green eyes. "You're amazing." She smiled softly, petting the hair on the back of his neck gently. "No..you're the amazing one. I'm sorry...the stress..everything just got to me.." He kissed her cheek. "No..I'm sorry...I should have stayed in bed with you. " He kissed her before continuing. "I love you so much.." She looked up at him. "Why did you get out of bed?" He felt guilt stab at him again. He did the only thing he could. Lie "I just wanted to get a cup of coffee. Thats all." She still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sh could tell he was hiding something but she did'nt want to get into anything. Not now. She smiled weakly. "And you didn't bring me up any. Bad." He smirked weakly, his hands traveling to her hips. "Maybe I need punished." She smirked. "Maybe you do." He smiled, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned in surprise as he helped her bring her legs around her waist, holding her by her ass and hips, her dress just over hanging his hands.

Upstairs Clint and TJ were still in the living room, both looking ready to either bolt or beat the shit out of something. TJ glared over at Clint. "you know what they're doing right?" Clint shook his head, trying to ignore TJ but TJ, like his father was stubborn and spoke before thinking and like riling people up. "He's fucking her. His  **wife**  and it's killing you." Clint glared at the ground, his hands fisted til they were white in the knuckles. "Shut it TJ..it's been a long day.." TJ shook his head. "Yeah..everyday is a long day for us. Longer for you when your longing for someone you can't have. " Clint mumbled. "Least I've had her once." TJ glared. "What was that?" Clint glared at him, standing. "You heard me. I had sex with your mom." TJ glared, growling, standing. "Don't fucking joke." "I don't joke, not about shit like this. I fucked your mom nearly 16 years ago." He saw the pause in TJ's eyes, the confusion. "How do you think you got here?" The hint got through TJ's brain. Growling, he lashed out. "You fucking ass! Son of a bitch!" Attempting to punch Clint but his emotional state made him sloppy and Clint pinned his arms, holding him as he struggled. Clint glared. "Why don't you go ask your dear old dad about that."

TJ growled but soon relaxed, confusion and realization taking over as Clint left the room. Clint knew it was a low blow to go there, to put that kind of confusion into the kids head but it was only right he should know what happened. It was low but damn that kid was just like his father. Too much like him. TJ huffed away to the training room. What did Clint mean by all of that? Tony was his dad, he knew it, there wasn't any other answer. He took after him way too much for his own comfort. But could Clint be right? Was Clint his father? He growled, punching the punching bag hard as he could. His heart and mind were heavy and he needed to hurt something. He hated the whole situation. His mom always went to Clint in rough times more so then dad and it always lead to something and dad, he just seems to be ignoring it, letting her do as she pleases with who she pleases. He knew a part of it was his history with low to no self-esteem and self-loathing but he was so much better, so much more confidant now..right? Surely he would know he deserves better than a bodyguard and wife that constantly have little affairs behind his back.

Tony had carried Kim to the bed he kept down in the lab. He laid next to Kim, sheets wrapped around their naked bodies as he gently pet her hair. She smiled softly to him before looking away, obviously thinking. He nudged her face up to see him gently. "Hey..whats that face for?" She paused before speaking. "It's just...you know how Clint is around me, you know how I am around him and yet you've kept me, don't even get angry at either of us." She frowned. He frowned, holing her face gently. "What do you want me to do? Divorce you? Leave you? Because I won't. You're..." He looked away a moment, almost embarrassed, his eyes watering. "Your one of the few people in my shitty life that stayed. That actuality cared enough to stick through all the shit. I was never one for morals or tradition anyway. And I won't lie...it hurts. It feels like someone's ripped out my reactor every time you go to him cause I know what it leads to but I can handle that. I can live with that if it means you stay right here by my side. I don't know where I would be without you." A few tears went down his face and he felt so damn weak. She frowned, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much. Never question that." He just held her tightly, too scared to let go.

Quinn was asleep next to Gage in there beach-side hotel for the night. He was up. He couldn't sleep. Wouldn't sleep. Too scared this night, hell his whole amazing life with the Starks would just be a dream and he would be back in the jungle in Korea. He gently pet her hair, watching her sleep. For once she was sleeping peacefully and he thanked God she was. She never got the sleep she needed. He looked at the clock on the wall. 11:35PM. He sighed, moving to his pants on the floor and calling Clint, letting them know where he and Quinn were until morning.

Clint was in his room, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, hating himself. Why did he say those stupid, shitty things to TJ? Because he got under Clints skin and just infuriated him sometimes? That's a horrible excuse and he knows it. He knew he'd catch hell for it from both Tony and TJ once TJ found out what happened and it would be well deserved. He nearly jumped, being brought out of his thoughts of self-hatred as his cell phone rang on the desk next to his bed. He reached over, answering when he saw it was Gage. "Hey, whats up? Coming home?" He heard his brother sigh on the other end. "Not yet. Not until morning. Quinn got her memory back and found me and well...we kinda found a little hotel for the night." Clint caught the hint in his voice and chuckled lowly. "Wow...what a night. Least it's going good for you. Congratulations. On both things happening." Gage laughed on the other end. "Hows things at home?" Clint groaned. "Went to shit. I went to check on Kim and one thing lead to another and TJ caught us kissing and called his mom a whore. Tony heard it and boy was his pissed thorough, it was weird, I've never seen him that angry unless were battling someone that's threatening our lives. He seems...off." "That dosnt sound like TJ, we've taught him better." Clint sighed. "Yeah. look, go back to your girl. Things are calmed down here, I'll let them know your out for the night." "Thanks man. Night." Clint hung up, resuming staring at the ceiling.


	36. Chapter 36

The two days after Quinn got her memory back, then tension in the house could be cut like butter. Quinn could tell Clint was trying to behave, to be civil but she could feel the hurt and anger radiating off of him every time he walked by. Almost infecting her own soul. TJ just worked out, a lot. He always worked out when things got tense in the house. Dad was in the lab non-stop and her mom was baking A LOT of cookies and brownies. She baked when she was stressed. Quinn went into the living room to find Gage sitting and watching TV. She quickly snuggled next to him, hiding in his chest. Gage frowned, wrapping his arms around her. "Princess, whats wrong?" She frowned. "The whole house feels like it's about to explode. Can't you feel the tension?" He swallowed, knowing whatever tension he felt in the house, she was feeling it ten-fold.

"Yeah. A little bit." She kept staring at the ground. "I hate this. This gift...I can feel the tension, the anger. Like..this black sludge slowly taking over My soul...my mind. There's so much hurt. And I can't do anything." She felt her eyes water, a few falling down her face. Her voice barely wobbled. This isn't the first time shes felt the tension and hurt but it was never pleasant. He frowned, kissing her head and holding her closer. She sniffled. "Maybe I should vent like mom and turn into Betty Crocker." He smirked weakly. "Now we don't want the house burned down." She laughed weakly. "Shut up."

Gage convinced her to relax in the shower. It would certainly make the sludgy feeling lessen. She was nibbling on one of her moms many cookies, starting the shower in the bathroom, testing the temp until it was comfortably hot. She ate the cookie before striping down, throwing her cloths to the side wall. She left half of her eaten cookie on the sink counter before stepping in and closing her eyes. Imagining that black sludge of tension was rolling off. The camera in the bathroom watched her. They had cameras in every room of the house in every angle but they were only ever used in the case of kidnappings and break ins, ect. Back in the old, run down mansion, Hammer and his goons were preparing for the kidnapping. One of the goons was in the control room, watching the Starks, or more correctly, Quinn. They managed to hack into every camera without them knowing. He bit his lip, palming himself as he watched her. She washed herself with a shower poof, the soap falling down her gorgeous body. He groaned, sweating until the door to the control room opened, Justin Hammer walking in. "Greene, you almost ready?" Greene nearly yelped as he was startled. "Uh yeah..yeah..." Justin Smirked. "Save it for later huh?" Greene smirked before looking at the screen, getting up and walking out of the room. He would make her beg. He didn't care how.

Quinn was dressed in an old band shirt and pajama pants, drying her hair. Gage knocked lightly before entering. He smiled weakly, walking to her, watching there reflection in the mirror. She smiled. "Hey you..." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, feeling better?" She sighed, putting the towel down. Her hair waved as it was towel dried, a few strands hanging in her face. "A little. I can still feel it but it's less." He noted how exhausted she looked. He frowned softly, seeing the weary look. "When was he last time you slept?" She bit her lip, looking guilty. "uh...like...Wednesday...ish..." He rolled his eyes. "So when you got your memory back and we spent the night in the hotel...that was the last time you slept?" She bit her lip, looking more guilty."Yep."

He frowned. "It's going on three days. You haven't slept for three days." "Four days if you count the day I lost my memory because I only slept about four hours, each time." He groaned before giving her a stern look."You're sleeping-" She smirked weakly. "With you-" He glared, arms crossing. "In your own bed, with pajamas on. You cant keep avoiding sleep. Your gonna run yourself into the ground if you keep it up." He frowned and she looked away. Feeling a pang of guilt from those worried eyes.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine." He frowned, holding her arms gently. "You have no idea how much you worry me. Please, just try to sleep. If you need to crawl into my bed and snuggle, thats fine, but you need sleep." She leaned against his chest, speaking quietly. "You know the things I see when I sleep." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "I know and I'm here. For all of it. Com'on, I'll make you a peanut butter banana sandwich and watch some cartoons with you." She chuckled softly before looking up in his eyes. "The perfect goodnight snack." She held his hand, leading him out of the bathroom.

Tony had finally come up from the lab to the kitchen. He checked the time on the microwave. 11:36PM He sighed, seeing all the cookies and brownies. "Jay, wheres Kim?" "In the master bedroom sir." He made his way upstairs, walking into there room. He smiled sadly, seeing Kim curled up in the blankets, watching some sappy TV show eating the cookies she made. He closed the door, walking closer. "So..days of our lives marathon on Lifetime?" She smiled weakly, sniffling. "Shut up." He smiled weakly, sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him, he kissed her head. "Com'on, lets get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded as he moved the plate of cookies and snuggling into place as he brought the blankets over them. "Jay, lights." The lights turned off, leaving them in the comfortable silence.

TJ was still in the Training room, shooting targets in the shooting range. Ammo casings covered the floor around his feet and his anger still had yet to falter. But he knew and would never admit how much of the anger was a cover. It was better to to hold onto anger than to never be able to stop the tears the threatened to spill. He shot the 18 round magazine at the poor target until it ran empty then threw it to the ground in a huff of anger before calming. He went over to his water bottle, sipping from it before sitting and holding his head in his hands.

It was a few hours later, going around 2AM as two large black SUV's pulled up to the cliff side mansion. The doors opened silently as about four henchmen got out, there names on there uniforms to keep track of each other with the black masks and black clothing. One, who was the leader was signaling to move ahead to the front door. They got into position, military like. The leader stood by the door, another putting a gadget near the lock pressing a button. It lit up before spinning back and fourth. The door spend moments later, the leader got his rag out of the tube he had on his belt, signaling the others to do the same, he talked in his com. "Wilson, get the wife, Smith,you got the son and Greene you get the girl. Take out the bodyguards and iron man first. Remember, silent. Be a shadow." they moved in, stealthy, going into three different directions.

Clint was patrolling this night, coming around the kitchen. The one saw this, going up behind him, getting the wet cloth from the tube on his belt out. Once in a good enough position, he brought the wet cloth to his mouth and nose, holding on tightly. Clint gasped form being startled, someone actually snuck up on him then he realized what he was breathing in. he tried to fight back but his movement got more sluggish and sloppier until the chemicals did their job, the henchmen letting him fall to the floor. Once he decided Clint was out cold, he spoke in his comm quietly. "First bodyguard is down."

The next henchmen was going to Gage's room, opening it quietly, walking in. Gage was asleep. The henchmen got the cloth from the tube out, quickly putting the cloth around Gage's mouth and nose tightly. Gage started to wake, seeing the intruder, he tried to reach for his gun on the dresser, struggling before the chemical started making him sluggish and asleep. The henchmen spoke in his comm. "Second bodyguard down."

The next henchmen was going to the master bedroom, going in quietly, making his way over to Tony's side of the bed. He got the cloth from the tube out, placing it over Tony's mouth and nose. Tony was awake soon as it touched him, he was a light sleeper. His fighting woke Kim up but it was almost too late as his movements became sluggish. Kim cried out, moving away from the intruder and Tony as the intruder looked at her. She shook her head, jumping off the bed, getting the gun that was in there dresser, holding it, shakily. The henchmen got to her quickly, she shot in panic as he went around her, bringing the cloth to her mouth. She cried out struggling but soon as asleep in the henchmen arms. He hefted her up, walking out of the room.

TJ was asleep but had woken up from the gun shot. He groaned but before he could get up the chloroform cloth came over his nose and mouth. He fought, he could always fight off chemicals fairly well. He managed to get a good kick in before the cloth left his mouth, the man falling over. TJ got up quickly but was soon dizzy, the chemical going to work as he fainted.

Quinn was awake when the shot went off, working on her suit on the Starkpad. She got up, going to see what was happening. She got out of her room, walking down the stairs. "Clint?" She called out, making her way down the stairs. Greene was just around the corner in the living room. She swallowed. It was too quiet. "JARVIS? Clint's on patrol right?...Jay?" She suddenly felt panic. JARVIS wasn't answering. Then suddenly arms came around her, the wet, chemical cloth coming around her mouth and nose. She cried out in fear, struggling, her hands going to scratch at the hands but soon she was passed out, going limp in his arms. Soon they were being loaded into the black SUV's driving off into the night.


	37. Chapter 37

Clint woke up, coughing and groaning. He started to sit up, holding his head. It felt like a damn hangover. He suddenly felt his stomach rise up. He groaned, getting up, fast, getting to the sink. He barely it made it before he threw up his dinner. Damn chloroform. He heard footsteps and Gage's voice. "Clint..." "Yeah...I know...break in..." Gage walked over to the fridge, getting a bottle of water, placing it on the counter next to him, almost glaring. "Get yourself together, they've been taken." He started to walk out of the room. Clint stood up straighter hearing that. "The kids?" "And Kim." Clint tensed, gripping the counter.

Tony groaned, waking up on the floor by his bed. Gage walked in, going over to Tony. "Tony?" Tony groaned, holding his head before using the bed for support to stand. "They were taken?" Gage helped him, seeing how dizzy he was. "The kids and Kim, yeah." Tony nearly growled, fighting through the dizziness. "Get me to the lab. Now." Gage helped him to the elevator, pushing back his own panic and worry. He did enough of that when he checked Quinn's room.

By the time Tony got to the lab he was able to stand on his own. His head was pounding but he could handle that. "JARVIS, Start tracking TJ, Quinn and Kims trackers." He started typing but then he noticed JARVIS didn't respond. "Jay? You there?" Silence. "Shit. Whoever did this got JARVIS offline. Gotta get him online first before we start tracking them, go suit up, get Clint down here-" Gage placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He said somewhat sternly. Tony let out a breath, looking at Gage. Gage had to swallow, seeing Quinn in everything he was doing. "We'll find them. I'll send Clint down. Just focus on getting JARVIS online." Tony nodded as Gage started to walk out of the lab. Tony spoke up. "You know your handling this rather...calmly." Gage let out a heavy breath. "What choice do I have?" He left the lab, going to get Clint as Tony worked on getting JARVIS online.

It was a few minutes later Clint walked into the lab, going over to Tony. "Did you find them?" Tony was typing. "Not yet, I have to get JARVIS online first." "You mean they managed to turn Jay off?" Tony let out a breath. "Yeah, I don't know how yet without totally cutting the power which they didn't do-" "Operations online sir, systems restarting, the date is august 15th the time is-" Tony let out a breathy laugh. "Jay thank God. Start tracking Kim and the kids. They've been taken." "I am aware sir. Already tracking and putting directions into transportation." Tony shook his head, running his hands through his hair. Clint walked closer, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll get them back." Tony just nodded. The guilt was getting overwhelming. He should have had better security, better locks. He spoke up quietly. "They snuck up on you Barton?" Clint frowned. "Few who could." Tony looked over his shoulder at him. "Not your fault Clint." Clint frowned softly. "Not yours either."

On the other side of town in the run down mansion, the henchmen carried TJ, Quinn and Kim inside. Inside it was nice. A gigantic stairway going to the second floor, large rooms all around the entry way as they carried them into the living room where Justin was waiting, pacing as they were nearly thrown to the couch. TJ was the first to wake, groaning, looking around before nearly jumping, seeing Justin Hammer and three of his goons standing by him. "Looks like Mini Tony is awake." TJ looked around, ignoring the pounding in his head. He saw Quinn next to him and next to her there mom. He growled as he struggled at his binds. "Let them go." Justin smirked. "Oh the self sacrifice that runs in your family. It's a wonder any of you are alive with a trait like that." TJ glared, nearly growling. His hands cuffed, like the others.

Moments later Quinn and their mother were waking up. Kim looking around, groaning before gasping, seeing her kids, shaking her head. "No..no please, just take me.." Both Quinn and TJ started protesting. Justin laughed lowly. "Don't worry, you will be. Wilson, Greene, have your fun. On me." Both had sick smiles on as they grabbed them. Wilson grabbed Kim, hefting her over his shoulder as she struggled, kicking. "No! Stop!" TJ watched helplessly as he took his mom. He saw the look Greene had as he made his way over to Quinn, lifting her up easily. She growled, fighting, biting, kicking. "Let me the fuck go..now!" Greene growled, struggling to hold her as he carried her to a nearby room. TJ watched them helplessly, his glare weakening for guilt. Justin came down to his face, gun in hand. "I'm sure they'll be fine, now what to do with you?" TJ glared, his eyes watery. "Go fuck yourself." Justin laughed lowly, bringing the gun to the front of his shoulder. "Oh that smart mouth is gonna get you killed one day." he pulled the trigger, making TJ cry out in pain. "Ahh! Son of a bitch!"

Kim heard the gun shot as she was thrown to the bed. She tried to run away, crying. "TJ! Quinn! no..." the man punched her, making her woozy as she fell tot he bed. He lifted her up, letting her handcuffs hold her on the hook on the ceiling. He smirked, starting to cut her cloths off, reveling her still gorgeous body. He started feeling her up, a finger going into her warmth, making her whimper as tears fell.

Greene barely managed to get Quinn to the nearest guest room with her fighting. Once there he threw her to the floor, locking the door. She growled, attempting to punch him even with the cuffs on but he caught it easily with a smirk, twisting her wrist, making her wince. "Stop fighting, it'll hurt less. Maybe you'll even enjoy it." She growled, ignoring the pain and spiting in his face. "Go to hell you shit faced fucker." He chuckled lowly before lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, not to nicely. "Kiss your boyfriend with that dirty mouth?"She glared but it was getting harder to hide the fear. He smirked, holding her face roughly, bruising force. "Yeah, I know about your little boyfriend, got a thing for older guys stark?" She growled. "Get your hands off me." He pushed her to the bed. He chuckled lowly. "Oh you'll wish it was just my hands.." He held her down by her shoulder, his hands going to her pajama pants. The panic making her fight, kicking and yelling. "No! Get the fuck off me!"

TJ was in agony from his shoulder, bleeding out but the blood roaring in his ears and pain radiating everywhere wasn't enough to dull down the cries of fear from the guest room his sister was in. he glared at the floor trying to keep focused "What is he doing to her? Torture? Rape? Cause he's a dead man. You all are." Justin scoffed. "Oh listen to the big talk. Trying to cover up the fear." "doesn't make any less true. There gonna kill you and your goons and your gonna burn." TJ growled out. Justin glared, bringing the gun to TJ's thigh, pulling the trigger. TJ cried out in pain. Justin glared. "There gonna be taking you out in a body bag. Start saying your prayers."

A black SUV pulled up in front of the house, Tony floating above in his Iron Man suit. Clint spoke in the com. "We go in easy, take out the guards first then go in hot." Gage spoke in his com, holstering his sword, inspecting an ammo magazine. "Got it." Tony spoke. "Got it. I'm gonna go round, take out some guards." He flew around the mansion, taking down some guards from behind.

Clint had his bow out and ready, aiming at the first guard he saw, letting the arrow fly into his brain. Gage made it to the stairs before the entry door, getting his sword out, slicing the guys neck easily. Tony spoke in the comm. "All outside guards are down. Lets go in."

Wilson was licking up and down Kim's naked, hanging body, fingering her. Touching her warmth. He smirked as she closed her eyes tightly. She hated these feelings. Her body betraying her. He smirked. "oh you like it a little rough.." She whimpered, shaking her head. "Please...stop..." She swallowed, waiting for an opening. Her legs were free, a good kick to his head could knock him out and she could hide somewhere until Tony got there. She got her opening when he was licking down her stomach to her warmth. She brought both legs around his neck in a sleeper hold, tightening her leg around his neck as hard as possible. He struggled but soon fell unconscious. She breathed out, looking up at her cuffed hands. Her wrists were chafing and red and raw. She used her feet on the bed, standing to get the cuffs off the hook. She nearly fell back as she got up on shaky legs but she gathered enough strength to make her way out of the room. It was a long hallway and she knew she'd never make it down the stairs. She swallowed, seeing a door that looked like a closest. She opened it, going inside quickly, closing the door but there was a soft light on the wall. She looked, nearly gasping, looking at the screens. The control room. She leaned against the door, watching as she sat on the floor in shock.

Quinn was fighting tooth and nail, growling, kicking him in his face, breaking a few teeth as he fell to the floor. She tried to get up, to run away but he growled, getting his knife out. "I've had about enough of your shit." He stabbed her thigh, using it as leverage to get up from the floor, his other hand taking his hard member out. She almost screamed in pain, crying out. In her pain he got her pants down, smirking. "Just like a Stark to go commando." She cried, trying to fight but with her hands cuffed and her now stab wound in her leg, it was hard. He forced her legs open, painfully so as he forced himself inside her warmth. She cried out, screaming, just wanting the pain to be gone, wanting this monster to be gone. He growled,bringing both hands to her neck. "Be quiet bitch." He pressed his thumbs into her windpipe as he thrust into her hard, moaning above her as she struggled for breath. Tear falling down the sides of her face.

Tony shot at the front door, crashing inside with Gage and Clint, shooting at the guards. TJ smirked weakly to Justin as Justin watched them crash inside the entry way. "Told you. Your gonna burn." Justin smirked. "Tony, welcome to the party." Tony glared at him through the HUD. "Clint, keep an eye on Hammer, help TJ, Gage go find Quinn I'm gonna find Kim."Justin let out an amused sound, pointing the gun at them. "If you haven't noticed stark, I'm the one with the gun. I give the orders." Tony glared. "Clint. Have at him. Just leave him alive for me. go." Clint was faster then Justin and quickly shot the pistol out of his hand, mangling his hand in the process making him cry out in pain. "Ahh...you son of a bitch..." Clint growled, going up to him, bringing his head to his knee quickly breaking his nose. Letting him fall limp, trying to hold his nose with his bloodied hand.

Gage had his pistol in hand as he went through each room on the lower level. He finally got to one, hearing noises he couldn't make out. The noises stopped, he steeled himself, pistol ready as he kicked in the door, pistol held high and ready to shoot until he took in the scene. A much larger man above Quinn, starting to pull his pants up as he struggled for his own weapon. He could see the blood and bruises on her and nude from the waist down. He growled, shooting him, quickly. Shooting every damn bullet he had into the man, making him bleed out on the wooden floor. But once the man was down and bleeding, barely breathing, it wasn't enough. He put his pistol away, getting his swords walking over to him, stabbing his chest with both with a feral growl. Then bringing his swords to his neck, slicing his head clean off.

Once he calmed enough to gain his senses back, he rushed over to the bed, dropping his swords on the bloody ground. cheeking her over he nearly panicked. She wasn't breathing. He started CPR, breathing air into her mouth and lungs, mumbling and begging. "Com'on baby...com'on..." He went to give her air for a third time when she started coughing. He started kissing her head, kissing her cheek. "Thank God...I thought I lost you.." She groaned, Starting to sit up with a wince. "Well you didn't..." He swallowed thickly, helping her sit up, he saw her leg. "That looks pretty deep." She nodded. "Yeah. Grab my pants, it's kinda cold in here." She smirked weakly. He frowned. She didn't seem to be reacting to what happened, at all. "Are you ok?" He grabbed her pants, helping her put them on. She winced as it went over the wound. "Yeah. Just peachy. Nothing a few stitches and a pot of coffee can't fix." She smiled weakly. He nodded, going along with it for now. kissing her head before standing, getting his swords.

Tony followed the track in his HUD by JARVIS, quietly going into the room before stopping, seeing his house on the many, many screens. It was moments later that he heard a quiet, terrified voice of his wife. "They've been watching us...every room...every move.." Tony quickly got out of his suit, going to her, kneeling."Angel...it's ok..I got you.." Her lip trembled as she looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Tony...our babies..." She took in a shuddering breath. "I heard gun shots." He held her close, kissing her head. "TJ's just fine..." She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. "Quinn?" He swallowed, not wanting to give her false hope if it all went wrong. "Gage is with her..com'on lets get out of here.." He started to take his shirt and pants off, giving it to her,helping her put it on before they left the room. She sniffled. "Tony, what about you?" He smiled weakly. "I got a suit." he helped her put the pants on, which were sleep pants before helping her stand, leaving him in his bowers. He got in his Iron man suit, leading her out of the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Tony helped Kim walked down the gigantic staircase, iron man suit on, being as gentle as possible. He heard some struggling in the large living room followed by TJ's voice. "Stay the fuck down Hammer. Thought you could break us.." Kim swallowed as Tony gently lead her to the wall just before the living room. "Stay here and don't look." He didn't want her to see what he was gonna do to hammer. She nodded, a few tears falling down as she leaned down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. He let out a breath, walking into the living room. He heard JARVIS speak to him inside the suit, scanning TJ. "Sir, TJ's vitals seem to be going dangerously low. I think sheer adrenaline and genetic stubborn will is keeping him standing." Tony had to smirk at that but didn't help the nagging worry in the back of his head.

Clint had Justin's head in a chock hold but still tried to escape, spitting insults even as TJ held the gun in his face, shaking from the weakness he chose to ignore from his wounds. Tony brought a hand to his good shoulder, noting the bleeding wound on his shoulder and leg and floor. He was bleeding rather heavily and he knew JARVIS was right. Sheer stubbornness and adrenaline. "TJ,stand down." TJ looked at him a moment and Tony could see him sweating, probably a cold sweat from either pain or blood loss or both. Both of which worried him greatly. TJ nodded, standing back. Clint saw Tony walked toward Justin who at this point, stopped moving, knowing he was as good as dead. Clint glared at Justin one last time before letting him go, nearly throwing him to the floor as he stood, going to TJ, helping him stand, letting him lean against him.

Justin looked up at Tony, glaring, weakly. "You got me where you want me Stark, gonna kick a dog when it's down?" Tony brought his hand down to either side of his head, lifting him up. "Not yet, you're not in a grave. Why did you take my family?" He was surprised how steady he spoke. He was seething seeing this man, seeing what he's done to his family. He still has no idea if his daughter was even alive. Justin whined, trying to struggle in the hold. "Because you've ruined my life Stark, for the longest time. I've been working and working to get back, to wait for the right moment. You think just drugging your whore of a wife was getting back-ahhh!" Tony was nearly growling as he charged his repulsers inside Hammers brain. "You've hurt my family for the last damn time..." Justin screamed in pain as he bleed from his nose, eyes, mouth, everywhere until the screamed stopped, leaving his head smoking as Tony threw him to the ground. Blood dripping form the repuslers.

Kim had brought her hand to her mouth in horror. Shes never heard someone screaming in pain or least she blocked what shes heard. Tony's screams from various tortures from various bad guy, being forced to watched. But they were being inflected on him, he wasn't doing the inflecting. She wasn't sure what she thought of that but at this moment, she was terrified of her own husband.

Gage came out,helping Quinn walk from the bedroom. They turned a cornor and she gasped, seeing her mom and the entire scene in the living room. She cried out. "Mom!" Kim saw Quinn, nearly crying in relief as she got up, nearly tripping on Tony's sleep pants as she ran to her daughter, hugging her. "Oh god, my baby girl..you're ok.." Quinn hugged her back before her mom let her go, looking her over before frowning. "Oh my god...what did he do?" Quinn shook her head, shrugging it off as her mother looked over her bruises. "I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing a few stitches and a pot of coffee can't fix." Kim swallowed, sharing a glace with Gage and the look on his face told all she had to know. And she the only way to help her was to go along with her as she either refused to react or was blocking it out entirely. The second was more likely, so much like her father.

Kim nodded before kissing her head, helping her stand, speaking to Gage. "Gage, go help them in there, I got her." Gage gave her a worried glance before going toward them in the living room before stopping. Seeing the dead and bleeding body of Justin hammer. "Whoa...he's gone?" Tony nodded. "Yep. He's not gonna bother us again. Lets get going." Clint was still helping TJ walk, leaning against him. He spoke. "What are we gonna do about the house? The bodies?" Tony spoke. "Anything happens, I have more than enough money to bail you out plus, you're our bodyguards, you were doing your jobs when things got ugly." Tony then looked over, seeing Quinn in Kims arms, leaning on her for support. He walked over, the faceplate going up as he looked her over. He forced his brain to stop analyzing, at least for a moment as he gently hugged her, kissing her head. "Thank God..." She smiled weakly. "Hi dad..lets get out of this hell hole." He couldn't help the grin on his face as he kissed her head again. Yep. She was his daughter.

He and Gage lead the way out, Kim helping Quinn, Clint helping TJ. TJ looked ready to faint until he saw his sister. Was he really so out of it he didn't see her before? He smiled, his eyes watering in relif. "Your alive...I heard screaming..." Quinn smiled but he swore he could see her force back memories. "I'm fine, your not looking so hot though.." TJ smirked, weakly. "What are you talking about... I'm...always...hot-" TJ's eyes closed as he started to collapse. Clint caught him easily. Kim cried out. "TJ...Oh god...how long as he been bleeding?" Clint carried him in his arms, talking to Kim. "I'm not sure...he already had one bullet wound in his shoulder when we got here." They all rushed best they could outside and into the SUV. Clint got him in the back of it when Quinn yelled out. "Let me sit with him." Gage spoke up. "But your leg-" "Is not nearly as bad as him. I'll be fine. Just let me be with him, I can help." He nodded, helping her into the back. Quinn took TJ's head in her lap, looking for anything to stop any more bleeding. They all got into the SUV as Quinn took a strip from her own shirt, quickly tying it around her brothers thigh tightly above the wound before taking her own shirt off, putting pressure on his shoulder wound, closing her eyes and concentrating as she placed her palm on his head, feeding him good energy, giving him pleasant dreams.

Gage watched her, almost in awe. Even put through hell and she still Is willing to take the shirt off her back, literally for those she loved. Clint sped to the closest hospital, parking, harshly outside the ER. Kim was the first out but was still too weak to go running inside. Clint went to her side but she shook her head. "Go get a doctor, now. TJ's dying.." Her eyes watered at just the thought as he ran inside. Tony landed next to her. Had been flying above them, keeping cover. He let the suit go into it's suitcase mode, not caring if he was in only his boxers. He wrapped Kim in his arms as Gage got out, going to open the back door.

Clint ran inside and he knew he must have terrified them with all the weapons holstered but he made sure to put every ounce of worry into his face as he went to the front desk. "We need help, please,my...cousins been shot, he's bleeding badly." He had no idea what to call him, just as long it got these people to rush and help. And they did. They rushed out with four nurses and one doctor, wheeling a stretcher to the back of the SUV. Quinn moved just enough for the doctors as they moved him to the stretcher. She spoke to them. "Be careful, any movement could cause him to bleed evermore than he already is.." Gage went to her as they started wheeling him away. Helping her out. "Let the doctors do their job." She swallowed, watching them wheel him in, the rest of the family starting to follow as a doctor started talking to her dad about what happened. She saw how odd they all looked. Gage, nearly covered in blood, her dad in only his boxers as her mom wears his pajamas and her in only bloodied pajama pants and a bra with her brother nearly dying. Only their family could get into this mess.

The rest of the family walked inside, watching as they rushed their son, their brother, their family to the OR. There was few people in the ER as Kim turned into Tony, crying into his shoulder as he wrapped her in his own arms, kissing her head. Once a few minutes passed, Tony shot Gage and Quinn a look, trying to speak silently that Quinn needed checked out a well. As a nurse came over with scrubs for Tony, Gage started to gently usher Quinn to the front desk of the ER. She weakly struggled. "I'm fine, you can stitch me up." He ignored her, helping her walk over to the nurses station. "Do you have a doctor to look her over as well? She was stabbed in her leg and uh.." He cleared his throat. "And uh a rape kit." He felt sick just saying it. He felt her tense before nearly forcing a sigh out. "I'm fine, I just need some stitches." The nurse nodded, almost sadly as she lead them to an exam room.

Quinn grumbled, acting all angry but Gage knew better. He knew how terrified she was and still is. Once in the exam room he helped her sit on the exam table. The nurse handing her a gown. "Dr. Jenifer Hart will be with you in a few minutes." Gage nodded, sitting next to Quinn in a chair. "Thank you." the nurse nodded before walking out. Quinn sighed. "I'm fine. Seriously, all I need is some stitches and I'll be good." She started to put the gown on. She started to take her pajama pants off but winced. He got up, helping. "Here.." He said softly as he gently worked it around the stab wound before folding them, putting them on the counter. He could see her hands shaking as she tried to remain aloof about the whole situation. He wondered when the damn would break. He's seen reactions like this in fellow solders, it was always catastrophic when that damn broke. He walked over to her, holding her hands in his. "Hey.. talk to me." She shook her head before putting on that stark smile. "I'm fine.. really. I am,shit like this happens all the time." He spoke quietly. "Not like this." She was about to speak, to protest when the door opened and he aw the fear, stifling down the panic as she watched the doctor walk in.

the doctor was sweet looking, young with brown hair. "Hi, I'm doctor hart. Oh, someone is in some bad shape. What exactly happened?" The doctor spoke as she started getting supplies to stitch the stab wound. Quinn smirked weakly. "Nothing that doesn't happen on a weekly basis. Trust me, being a Stark is not all it's cracked up to be." The doctor smiled as she walked over with a small sliver tray, wheeling it over as she sat on the wheely stool. "I'm gonna inject a numbing agent into the wound, might feel a small pinch." The doctor brought the syringe to the wound. She smiled. "So what happened this time Miss. Stark?" Gage just watched as Quinn spoke, smiling and to him, obviously putting on the same show her dad does when the cameras are on him. All fake smiles and glances as the doctor stitched her wound up. As the doctor started cleaning up she spoke. "Can you lay down for me sweetie?" Quinn smiled, weakly. "Why? The stitching is done, I'm fine."

Gage spoke, quietly. "Quinn, you need a rape kit done." he saw that flash of fear in her eyes before it got pushed away. "But I'm fine." She said somewhat sternly. "I mean, yes. It happened, it was awful but I've just come away with some bruising, I'm fine." The doctor sighed, now holding a rather large Q-tip. She spoke, softly. "I know it's very hard to come to terms but this is very important to get done as soon as possible. There a chance of STD's or even pregnancy. " "No. no pregnancy, I'm on birth control." Quinn said, rather sternly. The doctor frowned. "Then I need to check for STD's he could have transferred Please, lay down, I promise, no one is going to hurt you." Quinn swallowed, seeing Gage, the worry in his eyes. He spoke, holding her hands. "I'm not leaving."

She let out a breath, laying down, her legs closed tightly together, possibly without even realizing it. The doctor frowned softly, looking at Gage. "Can you ease her legs open? She responds to you." He nodded, leaning down to Quinn, petting her a hair, his hand going to her knee, rubbing it gently. "Com'on princess, it'll be quick, won't even hurt. No one is gonna hurt you." He spoke softly, kissing her head and petting her hair with his free hand. He could feel her shaking beneath his hands. She let out a shaky breath, listening to him, opening her legs up hesitantly. He spoke, quietly as he doctor approached her like a wounded animal. "Your doing great princess... just a few more seconds and you'll be done."

He saw how terrified she was, the wall she built starting to crumble, just barely keeping it together as her eyes watered. He wondered when the dam of emotion was gonna break. He got his answer seconds later as the doctor brought the Q-Tip to her abused warmth, she jumped, crying out, nearly screaming. "No! NO! Stop! No more! No more!" Gage wrapped his arms around her to keep her from thrashing as she cried and screamed and sobbed into his shoulder. This break down was enough distraction for the doctor to get her sample. She spoke, not looking fazed by her outburst. She knew what to expect of trauma victims. Expect the unexpected then expect the absolute worst. She spoke as she stood. "I have what I need. I'll leave you some privacy. I'll be back to check her throat once shes calm." He nodded as he held her, his own eyes watering as the doctor left.

Quinn cried, nearly wailing like a baby into his shoulder, trying to curl into a ball and hide in his chest but her leg wound prevented that. She shook her head into his shoulder, denying in vain what happened. Gage held her, kissing her head as she broke. His own tears falling. "Shh...I got you...you're safe...he's not gonna hurt you anymore.." She cried, hiccuping then her hiccups turned to hyperventilating. He held her face, trying to get her to breath. "Baby, it's ok...breath. Just breath and look at me. Ok?" Her eyes were darting all over the room frantically as she was breathing faster and faster. She then focused on him, as if just hearing what he said and started to calm her breathing.

Once she was calm, he wiped away her tears, his own falling. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry...I wasn't there to save you..."His voice cracked as he held her face. She swallowed, her lip trembling. " It...it wasn't your fault.." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You did save me...if you didn't get there in time to help, I wouldn't even be alive." He shook his head, wrapping her in his arms. He kept thinking just being alive wasn't enough for him. If he could go back and stop the whole night from happening, be prepared to stop them before they got taken. Before TJ was shot and dying, before Quinn got brutally raped and left for dead.

Inside the OR the doctors and nurses rushed around TJ, adding blood bags, adding IV's into his arms, putting a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. The doctor focused on his shoulder, starting to get some of the bullet out before repairing any bone and muscle. Suddenly the machines were beeping, his vitals dropping, heart stopping. The doctor yelled. "Get me the panels!" A nurse rushed over a crash cart as he got it quickly, getting the defibrillator panels. They made a high pitched sound as they charged. "Clear!" He pressed them to TJ's chest, making it jump. Nothing. He charged the panels again. "Clear!" He pressed them to his chest again, making it jump but nothing. Flat-lined.

Kim in the waiting room was waiting with Tony when suddenly she jumped, feeling a almost burning sensation throughout her body, starting from her chest to everywhere and only one thing ringing through her head, almost like instinct. _Get to TJ._ She stood. "Tony, get me to TJ, now." He raised an eyebrow, standing. "Angel, he's in the OR-" "Get me there. Now." He saw the mixture of desperation and stern determination in her eyes and in her voice. He then saw a golden aura starting on her hands, just faintly. He had a strong hunch this was the elders speaking through Kim. He nodded, leading her to the OR.

The doctor was just shaking his head grimly. He had tried five times to bring the kid back but he lost too much blood. He spoke quietly. "Note this down. Time of death 3:55 AM, august 6th.." The nurse was starting to put the sheet over TJ's face when Tony burst through the OR doors,a few nurses following behind him, shouting at them to stop. At this point Kim's hands were glowing golden along with her eyes. Kim spoke. "Tony, get them out of here. I don't know whats gonna happen." Tony looked around at all the frightened nurses the doctor the only one seemingly mad. "This is an Operating room, your not allowed in here!" Tony was'nt entirely sure what to do. He could only watch as Kim walked to TJ's body on the bed.

Quinn, in the exam room, was resting in Gage's arms as she gasped, holding her chest. "Oh God..." Her voice wobbled. Gage sprung to life, looking terrified and worried. "What is it? Whats wrong?" A few tears started falling down her face. "It's TJ...hes dead...no... " She shook her head in denial, her lip trembling. Gage almost sighed in relief, thankful nothing was wrong with her but TJ dead? She sucked in a breath. "Go check, please. I...I want to be wrong for once." He kissed her head, before standing and exiting the room.

Kim walked to her son, moving the blanket. Her hand glowed golden, her eyes glowing as she placed her hands on his face. Suddenly the room engulfed in a golden, white light. Tony had to block the light with his arm. As did the rest of the doctors and nurses. He faintly heard the monitors over the warm hum buzzing around the room. Gage was running to the OR, nearly stopping as he saw it engulfed in light. Until it went away. He ran, running inside.

Once the light faded away, Kim couldn't stand, collapsing to the ground as she fell unconscious. Tony ran to her quickly, holding her then suddenly he heard coughing and groaning from the bed above, seeing his son moving and alive and looking annoyed. He smiled, feeling his eye water. "Son..." TJ groaned but struggled to move with the IV's. The doctor rushed to him in shock, taking the IV's out. "My God...it' a miracle.." TJ groaned, starting to sit up. "Yeah...not really pal.." Gage walked in, mouth open in shock. Tony saw him before looking at the doctor. "Get us a room and help her...her arms..."He saw her arms were badly burned, possibly third degree. The doctor nodded quickly, getting another stretcher, signaling the nurses to help lift her. Once Tony could stand, he went to the doctor. "Do not say a word of this outside this room or I'll sue you for every penny for breaking doctor-paint confidentiality." The doctor nodded quickly before looking over to TJ who was sitting up and stretching. "I'd like to exam him later. Right now I have to take care of that woman." Tony nodded, letting him go. Tony spoke, turning to Gage. "Gage, follow the doctor, make sure they have our information." Gage nodded before giving a relived look at TJ before taking off. Tony then quickly hugged his son, kissing his head, silent tears falling. "Thank god...I thought we were gonna lose you."

TJ hugged him back. "The thing is...you did. For a minute or so. " Tony pulled back, looking at him. TJ swallowed. "But I heard a voice, it said it wasn't my time, that I had a job to do then I felt this warmth. Like I was four again and I was wrapped up in a blanket in you or moms arms." Tony smirked, softly. "You're such a sap." TJ blushed but smiled weakly as Tony hugged him. "I love you son. Lets go check on the rest of the family." TJ nodded, wanting to check on his sister more than anything.

It was a few minute later when Gage was helping Quinn to her moms hospital room, now dressed in scrubs since her clothing is soiled. Once they got close to it she saw her dad and TJ, assuming Clint was either having a coffee or possibly out buying the lot of them new cloths. TJ looked over, seeing his sister. He took off, going to her. She smiled, weakly limping to him, Gage letting her go as she did. TJ quickly hugged her. Quinn nearly cried into his shoulder. "I felt you die...how re you alive?" He smiled. "Mom. She brought me back.." Quinn smiled, hugging him tighter. "I don't care how, I'm just glad your back." Tony watched them, sharing a worried glace with Gage before walking over and hugging both of his kids, kissing there heads. They've been through hell but now they could rest and build back up. "Go and see your mom, I'll be in with you." TJ nodded, seeing the shared glances between his dad and Gage. Helping Quinn into the hospital room where he closed the door.

Tony brought a hand down his face, walking closer to Gage. "So that guy...monster actually.." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Gage nodded sadly. "Yeah." Tony shook in his head in disbelief. "How is she handling it?" Gage smirked weakly. "Like you. Blocking it out until it all crashes down. And it crashed in the exam room. Shes calm now but shes...fragile. Anything could set her off into a panic attack. The doctor said there was no trace of STD's, we should keep an eye on her in case of pregnancy-" "Pregnancy?!" Tony shouted in anger? Disbelief? He wasn't sure. Gage nodded. "Yeah. And the doctor stitched her leg up and examined the rest of her body. She has some bruising around her esophagus so it might be hard to eat for a few days, like strep throat but she'll be ok. In time." Tony nodded before turning his back, trying to figure out what to do with all the emotions pent up. All he could think of was that monster raping his daughter, nearly killing her. He growled, punching a wall. After a few minutes, he calmed and looked at the wall. Barely a dent but his hand sure hurt. "That guy...is he dead?" Gage spoke, lowly, almost darkly. "Very." Tony stood straighter, calming down. "Good."

 


	39. Chapter 39

It was about a day later they got to go home. Kims hands were wrapped in gauze and would need changed every few hours. They gave them a prescription for a burn cream and were on there way. Gage worried the whole way home. Quinn had one more breakdown in the hospital but after it was passed she acted like none of it happened, like what happened to her never happened and it scared him. Clint did go and buy them cloths once they went to the ER and TJ went into the OR.

He drove them home around noon the next day, parking inside the garage. Quinn was the first one out, TJ following second as they went to their places of comfort. Gage was already out, following Quinn. Tony,Kim and Clint watched them run off. Tony spoke quietly. "Let them go. This is what they need." Kim nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Quinn got to the stairs of the lab then heard Gage calling for her. "Quinn! Just let me talk.." She quickly made her way inside, putting in her lock-down code, watching as Gage pressed up to the glass of the door,begging. "Quinn, let me in. Don't do this." She swallowed. All she wanted to do was hide away with her inventions and pretending nothing ever happened, that she wasn't taken from her supposedly very safe home. "I'm sorry...I just need to be alone for a little while." He frowned, feeling a lump form in his throat from the rejection. "How long is a while? A day? Two days?" She felt her eyes water as she looked in his hazel eyes. There was so much hurt and she was only adding more as she rejected him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand resting on the glass, flat. He saw this, bringing his own hand up to it. She saw and pulled away as if she was burned, backing away into the lab. "Jay, lock-down the lab until I say, don't let anyone in unless I'm dying. Tint the windows and door for a little while." "Yes mam." Gage watched as she stood in the middle of her sanctuary as the glass went dark. They all handled trauma differently. Some worse than others.

Kim was in the kitchen, putting her apron on over her dress and getting flour and sugar and other various ingredients to make a cake. Not caring that her hands were sore and wrapped up in gauze. She had her hair put to the side as she got the eggs out. Tony walked in, fresh from the shower with clean clothes as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "ooh cake time?" She smiled weakly, sadly. "I think everyone could use a good  _welcome bac_ k cake." Tony kissed her head before speaking. "More like a  _thank God were alive...again_  cake." She smiled sadly, silently agreeing before speaking. "Especially Quinn." He paused a moment before nodding. "Yeah." He made his way to the coffee pot, starting a fresh pot.

TJ was in the gym, punching the poor punching bag. Why was he brought back to life? Not that he wasn't grateful but of all the times Quinn or Gage or even dad nearly died, not once did that magic power in his mom start up or trigger. Maybe because he was declared dead by the doctors. They took down the time and date for his time of death. That sent a shiver through him, surreal and weird and horrifying. Then his sister. He had a pretty good idea what happened and it made him sick to think about. But he tried to deny it, that the guy just tortured her, touched her but she fought him off like she always does.

The first thing Quinn did once the doors and windows tinted was head for her shower in the lab. Switching it to the special disinfectant water used whenever something toxic in the lab broke. She turned it on, hot as it could before stripping, ignoring her shaking hands. She stepped in, hissing as the hot water touched her as she closed the glass door of the shower. She let the water run over her, trying to block out what happened. But she couldn't. She could still feel him, like bugs on her skin that wouldn't come off. It itched and oozed and she felt disgusting.

She could still feel his hand on her, roaming and touching and hurting. Her lip trembled and had a hard time standing, her breathing getting faster. A panic attack, thats what Gage and the doctors said it was. That it was normal. She leaned against the wall, knees to her chin as she attempted to get her breathing under control but she could feel his hands on her neck, strangling her as he worked painfully inside her. A sob escaped her as she started scratching her arms, feeling him crawling all over her. Shes been kidnapped and tortured before. But nothing like this. She didnt even realize when she started sobbing. All she knew was that she heard someone crying, like someone was hurting them. Then the flashback stopped. She stopped a moment, seeing her arms bleeding with scratches, her fingertips smeared with red. It still wasn't enough. He was still crawling just beneath the surface.

Gage was sitting outside, watching the ocean come in and out on the sand, a bottle a Jack he bought. He knew TJ needed time alone in the Gym but there was so much raw, angry energy running through him. He poured his second glass in the tumbler. He wished he could kill the man over and over again and worse. Then Quinn shutting him out. He knew he should have expected it but damn did it hurt. "Hey.." He turned his head, seeing Clint walking over to the chair on his right,a little table in between. Clint continued, sitting down. "How you doing?" Gage let out a sad, small laugh that didn't hold any humor. "As well as can be expected?" Clint nodded. "So avoidance and drinking yourself into a coma? Got it." Gage gave him a look before looking back at the ocean. "I want to kill him." Clint was about to speak when Gage continued. "But I already did. I shot him. I shot my entire magazine into him. Then I stabbed him. Then I cut his head clean off. Its...it's still not enough. I want to bring that...monster back just to kill him again for breaking her." "Shes not broken."

Gage gave him a look before he continued. "Remember how Tony got kidnapped in Afghanistan, tortured, forced to make weapons and forced to have an electromagnet put into his chest? They waterborded him, had to do surgery with no painkiller or anesthetic. He was tortured and broken down. But he escaped that cave. He escaped as Iron Man. And shes just like her father, nearly a clone if cloning was possible. Shes gonna hide herself away, shes gonna handle this by pretending it doesn't even exist But shes just like her father and right now, her mind is in that cave. Give her time and she'll escape stronger than she ever thought possible." Gage listened, ignoring how his eyes watered. Give her time. He would give her a week.

Kim sighed once the cake was done, wiping her hands on her apron. The cake was put on a platter, iced and ready. TJ was shooting poor targets in the training room and Quinn had come out from her break down. Changed into her normal cloths blasting music as she worked on her inventions, weapons and Iron Man suit updates and changes. JARVIS had let the tinting up on the glass door of the lab but the lock-down was still in place, leaving Gage to only watch and worry and get updates from JARVIS if she was eating and getting the right nutrients. He'd sit out of eye shot and watch her work and wish he could be in there with her, even just to watch her closer, to be able to be there for her when she broke down again. But he watched. He could only watch as she hid in her cave

It was hours he was watching her when Clint followed by Tony came down to him. Clint spoke first. Speaking to Tony. "Told you he was still here." Tony sighed,arms crossing. "I'm honestly surprised. Thought he would have been in the training room beating up the poor punching bags until they broke." Clint sighed, sitting next to his brother. " How long have you been sitting here?" Gage let out a breath, looking at his watch, his eyes catching on the leather bracelet Quinn had given him. Briefly reading over the engraving.  _"I love you my knight, always stay by my side. Your princess."_  His eyes watered but he looked away, looking back to her inside the lab...her cave as she worked and repressed and pretended it didn't happen. Tony spoke, quietly. "Go and get some rest Gage, she'll be ok. JARVIS won't let anything happen to her." He shook his head. "No, I'm staying here." Clint sighed, standing, gripping his brothers shoulder, forcing him to stand. Gage glared before he saw the stern look on Clints face. "It's going on 1AM, you've been here for literally hours, have you even eaten? Tony, has he even eaten?" Tony shook his head. "didn't see him come up for anything. We could even ask Jay-" Gage sighed, heavily, annoyed and feeling pissed, cutting Tony off. "Fine. I'll go fucking eat." Clint rolled his eyes. "Your no good to her dead. Take care of yourself so when she comes out of her cave she has her knight." Tony gave Clint a look,almost glaring. Gage forced past them, going upstairs and to the kitchen. Clint and Tony started walking, Tony spoke up. "You said when she comes out of her cave? Enlighten me Barton?" He said raising a knowing eyebrow.

Clint sighed, stopping as he got to the top of the stairs, facing Tony. "He needed some hope. He was breaking down just as much as she was." "And you told him...?" Clint looked away. "That right now that lab and her mind are like the cave was for you. That she'll escape stronger than she thought possible." He blushed, still looking away. Tony was in a small state of shock. "Wait...did you just compliment me?" Clint let out a breath. "Well you were kinda kidnapped and tortured, excuse me if I think it's pretty damn impressive to escape as Iron Man with nothing but a box of scraps." Tony tensed, hearing that saying. Obie said that to him, mostly commenting on how he escaped and how he always had this disappointed, angry tone to it, even when he tried to hide it.

He didn't realize when his breathing got faster until he felt hands on his shoulders, making him jump and looking into Clints blue eyes. Clint was worried, shaking him slightly. "breath Tony...breath...it's ok...I'm sorry I brought that up.. just focus on me, ok? Wherever your at in that head of yours isn't real. Your safe." Tony closed his eyes, listening to Clints voice. His hand come to his rector, making sure it was still there, still safe. Then he felt clints hand over top his. He swallowed, opening his eyes, seeing Clints worried ones, Clints own hand over top his as he spoke softly. "It's still there, no one is getting to it, not while I'm around." Once Tony calmed, he felt the emotional exhaustion, not caring as he leaned his head against Clints shoulder. Clint resisted the urge to kiss his head, opting for sighing and wrapping his arms around him. "Lets get you to your wife." He said mostly to remind himself that he was married, Kim was married. He was doomed, being in love with both of them. He wasn't sure when his heart went numb from the heartbreak, just that it happened and now as he held tony he didn't feel the urge to kiss him or pin him to a wall and the same went for kim. His heart ached but he had been longing for them for so long his heart gave up. He cared, he still loved them for some stupid reason but he accepted that he could never have either of them.

Gage had a small snack before bed but he couldn't sleep. Nightmares kept plaguing him. Before he got out of that horrible army unit. His hands twisted in the sheets, gripping them tightly as flash back after flashback took over his mind.

_He got his pistol, sneaking up on the hut. His body wet with mud and rain and blood. He heard muffled crying and screams but they were unending. Constant. What was he doing to this girl? He kicked in the door, he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened, mouth open in shock and disgust. His high ranking commanding officer,was raping what appeared to be an eight year old girl. The officer saw him, starting to fumble with his gun but he beat him to it. Aiming his pistol, shooting him, continuously. Until his 18 round mag was out._

_He hadn't realized tears were going down his face. He breathed out, looking to the girl. Putting his gun back in it's holster. Going to to the girl who looked broken, numb, like a broken doll. Eyes wide, tears continually falling, she still has yet to move from the postilion he had her. His eyes welled. He couldn't let her live. Not after this trauma. Not without her mother. He walked over to her, sitting on the bed, her head on his lap. She let him move her, eyes wide and void. Her body trembling with fear and chill from the weather. He brought both hands to her head and neck. Speaking softly as a few tears fell. "I'm so sorry." He mustered the the strength, closing his eyes, snapping her neck fast. Wanting her to go as peaceful and painless as possible._

He woke with a gasp, tears streaming down his face. The nightmare didn't seem to stop. He still saw that little girl, dead because of him.

_He laid her down gently, bringing the blanket over her, closing her eyes. He felt his stomach suddenly larch, along with his heart when he saw the blood on the bed. getting outside quickly. Once outside in the rain, he kneeld,dry heaving. Once he was done and he realized just how awful everything about this unit was, he cried. Gripping the mud and grass. He needed out now._

He quickly got the trash bin in his room, kneeling and vomiting up the snack he had before trying to sleep. Then it just turned to dry heaving. He swore he could smell the blood and mud and death. It made him want to be sick even more. He was shaking, eyes closed tightly against the memory in vain. Tears kept falling and his breathing got faster. God, was he heaving a heart attack? No, panic attack. It's been years since he had one. He sat against his bed, focusing on steadying his breathing. Once he was calm he groaned, getting up and going to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. This was gonna be a long week.


	40. Chapter 40

A week came and went and Gage gave her the space she wanted. He watched outside the lab door and ate when Clint told him to but he wasn't hungry. He was worried sick and he missed her. He missed holding her, kissing her, just being around her. After one week JARVIS informed them that the lock down was off and it was safe to see her. Once he was informed he nearly ran to the lab. He put his numbers in, walking in. He smiled weakly, seeing her underneath the armor that was hanging by the ceiling. Oil smeared on her face, her hair put up int hat horribly messy bun in her band shirt, torn up jeans and converse. She was gorgeous. He walked closer, quietly. She moved, looking up then jumping. "Oh! Shit..." She swallowed down the fear she felt, putting on a smile. "Hi." He smiled weakly, hating that he saw that fear still in her eyes. "Hi yourself. How you feeling?" "Fine. Never better." She smiled, standing, walking over and hugging him, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, holding her close but she moved before it could get heated which was a red flag. She wasn't alright.

She smiled, walking over to the computer, starting to type. "Did you come down here for something?" He frowned softly but realized she doing exactly as Clint said. Pretending nothing ever happened. Even locking down the lab. He smiled weakly, walking closer. "What? I can't miss my girlfriend who I haven't seen for a week?" He saw her fingers pause on the holographic keyboard. He pressed on. "I missed you." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I missed you too." Gage let out a breath. "Then why don't you come out of your lab and maybe get something to eat? Maybe a date? Just the two of us?" She swallowed the lump, forcing on a smile as she turned to him. "That actually sounds really nice." He smiled. "Good. Be ready in an hour then." She nodded with a smile. "ok. JARVIS, set a reminder for an hour from now." He rolled his eyes, daring to move closer, kissing her head. He felt her tense then relax, realizing it was just him. He frowned in concern and wondered when that fear would go away. "I love you." She felt her eyes welling up but she didn't turn to see him. "I love you too. I'll see you in an hour." He nodded, forcing himself away from her as he left the lab. Once he left she let a few tears fall. She knew she shouldn't have shut him out but she didn't want to bring him down anymore than she does with her nightmares. She could feel the hurt coming off of him, because she rejected him, shut him out when he only wanted to help and be there for her.

She was ready in the hour he said. He met her in the lab as she was still working on coding for the suits. He sighed as he walked in. "Always working." She smiled, turning. "Yep. Now how about that date?" She reached for his hand and he happily took it, leading her to the garage. "So car or bike?" She smiled. "Car. I feel like making out in the back seat." He smirked weakly, kissing her cheek as he lead her to the garage, going toward one of the red BMW. He opened the passenger side door as she got in smiling to him coyly. He worried about her. Worried she was pushing herself too fast too soon. He could tell she had come along way in one week. There was still a bit of fear behind those dark eyes but she wasn't made of glass anymore but doesn't mean she wasn't running herself into a breakdown. He noted the long sleeves, in the middle of august, in Malibu. He closed her door, shaking his head of the thoughts and going to the driver side. Whatever happened, he would help her.

He got in the drivers side, starting the car. She grinned, hearing the racing engine purr. "Oh that sound always does good things to me." He chuckled, missing that attitude, that smile. He put the car into gear and drove out of the garage. "How about we get some food first?" She sighed. "I'm not hung-" "You haven't eaten in a week. Were getting dinner." She gave him a look. "You know when I have and haven't eaten?" He smiled. "Yeah. Because I know you. You probably haven't had anything but a granola bar and those awful nutritional shakes your dad makes when he spends hours in the lab." "ok, those shakes are not that bad-" But they're not food."

She rolled her eyes looking away before looking back a him with that knowing look. She sighed. "Fine. You win. Make it good." She smiled. He smirked weakly, putting the car into gear and driving down the long road. She watched the ocean go by in a blur. She forgot how beautiful it was outside in the fresh air, sunset glittering over the water. She felt guilt bubble up and rear it's head. A little voice shes been ignoring for the past week. She put her family through so much worry. She put Gage thru so much worry and she didn't want to think of anything else.

He pulled into a little Italian restaurant. Out of the way and void of paparazzi, thank God. He parked, getting out and opening her door. She got out, holding his hand and she felt a rush go through her whole body. She forgot how much he loved holding his hand and having him so close. He smiled down to her and she felt her heart flutter. He lead her inside. A waitress came and greeted them. She was preppy and blonde and all smiles. "Hello, I'm Sarah, table for two?" Gage nodded. "Yes." Sarah nodded, grabbing two menus and leading them to a free table.

Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Sarah. She had to be 5'8, long blonde, thick hair, plump lips covered with gloss and that body. Lean and perky and Good lord those leg go for miles. Quinn swallowed, looking away, suddenly feeling self conscious. Why would Gage want her, a nerdy little genius who can barely take care of herself, wears nothing but jeans, dirty converse shes had for years that are worn and faded and split ends in her hair like nothing else. He could have anyone so why her? She jumped, feeling something touch her hand, looking up, she saw Gage, looking worried. "Quinn? Are you ok?" She swallowed the lump forming. She could feel the anxiety starting,hands shaking just slightly. She nodded, speaking. "Y-yeah...fine..." Her voice was nearly shaking and Gage suddenly was holding both her hands, gently. "Hey...just breath...its ok..." She let out a shaky breath, a shaky laugh that was void of humor. "Seriously...I'm fine..." She forced her breathing to steady, along with her voice but her heart felt like it was gonna beat out of her chest. But Gage still had that worried look thats almost permanently on his face. "Sure?" She smiled, weakly. "Fit as a fiddle." He nodded. "ok..." Sarah came back, smiling. "So what will we be drinking tonight?" "Coffee." Quinn spoke quickly, looking up at the girl briefly. "Coffee, please. Black." Sarah nodded, looking a bit nervous but smiled, turning to Gage.

"For you?" Sarah smiled to him and Gage had to resit not to roll his eyes. "uh..just a coke. Thanks." Sarah nodded, walking away. When she walked away Gage looked to Quinn. "Talk." She looked up from the table she was staring holes into. "Talk about what?" Gage sighed. "Like how you your thinking how better off I'd be if I was with our waitress." He had a serious look on his face and Quinn was taken aback. "H-ow...how did you know..." "Because I know you." He said softly, holding her hand. He smirked weakly. "I can practically hear your thoughts." She rolled her eyes. "stop reading my thoughts. You got me. Again." Gage saw Sarah coming with their drinks and he let out a breath. "We're not done talking."

In another realm Loki was in his gear, Thanos handing him the scepter. "You know what you  have to do to keep your protection?" Loki swallowed, holding it. "Destroy the avengers." "Very good, where on earth would you like to start?" Loki thought about it and hated himself but this was his chance to meet the TJ Stark that helped him as a child. "The home of Tony Stark." Thanos nodded with a smile. "Make sure to put on a good show."

Quinn and Gage had come home an hour or so later but once in the garage and parked she grabbed his head, crashing her lips to his. He gasped, almost if his mouth wasn't occupied. She crawled into his lap, straddling him before he gently pushed her back "Not that I don't love this but you don't think your moving too fast?" She smirked but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Not fast enough." She moved in to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Your moving too fast. We're not doing this." She smirked, moving her hand inside his pants as he stopped her. "Oh I think we are." "Whoa! No...we're not." He barely grabbed her arm when she winced in pain, taking her hand back as if she was burned. He frowned. "I barely touched you." She frowned, climbing off his lap and opening the passenger door. "I'm fine." Gage rolled his eyes, going around the car. "ok, stop saying that." "Stop saying what?" She crossed her arms, ignoring the wince. Gage nearly glared. "That you're fine. I know your not. I know you better than anyone. Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Quinn glared. "I can wear whatever the fuck I feel like." His face softened. She was being defensive. "Let me see your arms." Quinn glared but it slowly softened as she held out her arms.

Gage let out a breath, gently taking a hold of her arm, rolling the sleeve up gently. Soon as it went past her wrist he started seeing angry, red scratches and cuts, only getting worse as he went up to the elbow.

He let out a breath. "I'm gonna assume past your elbow is the same. Chest too?" He spoke softly, seeing her eyes water. She nodded before speaking, her voice wavering just the slightest. "And stomach and my legs." He frowned, holding her hand. "Why didn't you let me in?" "How could I?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued, her eye watering by the second. "I mean, How could you look at me after that? I can't even look at myself without seeing him, without feeling him. I still feel him, like bugs crawling under my skin and I can't get rid of them, I can't. No matter what I do.. they're still there..." She swallowed, the tears didn't want to stop and suddenly she could barely breath and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. He held her face,gently. "Hey...it's ok...just breath... your ok...I got you..." Once she got her breathing under control she sobbed, hard, like a toddler that fell and hit there knee. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry and sob and do whatever she needed to feel better. She gripped his shirt, crying hard into his chest. She can't think of a time when she cried this hard. But she couldn't stop sobbing, couldn't stop crying. And when she did she felt boneless, exhaustion catching up with her and she relaxed against his chest. He picked her up easily, forcing himself not to think about the weight shes possibly lost in the past week or wither some of those scratches were by a razor blade or other sharp object. By the time he carried her to her room she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

It was hours later, around 1AM. Quinn had woken up from a nightmare and Gage helped her but she told him she was fine then started working on her Starkpad. Tony and Kim were asleep, Gage was on patrol as Clint slept. Loki appeared in TJ's room, looking around. There wasn't much to the room. A few school books, a dresser, TV and Gaming console. He looked over at the full size bed to see his prey, tangled in sheets and blankets. He looked closer, the face, he knew that face. He nearly gasped. The angel from his dreams, that saved him that night from the guard. Suddenly TJ was starting to wake, yawning and hair a mess when his eyes widened, reaching for his gun under his pillow. "Jay! Intruder-" He was cut off as Loki grabbed his neck, throwing him across the room, putting a dent into the wall as an alarm sounded. Loki growled, staring him down.

"You can't make this easy." He grabbed him by his neck, forcing him to stand as Gage and Quinn were the first ones to TJ's room. Both swallowed in fear, knowing no bullet would hurt the Immortal creature before them. Quinn spoke first. "Loki, let him go, please, you wanted me, take me then." Gage snapped his head to look at her but was relived when Loki laughed at her plea. "You have bigger worries than begging to be my queen." TJ was struggling, the wind was knocked out of him and Loki's hand on his neck wasn't helping. Loki brought his staff down to his chest with a smirk. "How much heart do you have?" The blue traveled inside TJ's body, making him stiffen as he fought it in vain before going limp, eyes going impossibly blue.

Tony and Kim and Clint had run down to TJ's room, Kim gasping. "No..." Tony growled. "Let him go." Loki smirked and then he was gone, just as soon as he came. It was a few moments before Kim started to cry, worried and scared out of her mind. Clint glared at TJ's room. "I'll call Coulson, let him know whats going on. I have a feeling were spending the night in the hellicarrier. Pack your bags." Clint walked away down the hall. Quinn's lip trembled before shaking her head. Her brother was gone and Loki was doing God knows what to him. This was war.


End file.
